From Mere Feelings and onwards
by TheEnigmatic97
Summary: Ash just won the Kalos League Conference. He had received his awards as a symbol of his success, but it seems like his feelings for someone special may have just been opened up on the same night. Serena, on the other hand brings her admiration to inspiration as she partakes on the greatest performance of her career. And onwards to the fight for the Kalos League Championship.
1. Chapter 1: The Conference Champion

**Hi guys. I'm TheEnigmatic97 and went here to drop some write-ups that I made weeks ago.**

**I'm kinda excited to publish this ever since I tried to type this story. This is still my first fanfic, so please bear with me.**

**The first few chapters of the story is focused on Ash's feelings towards one of his companions. The reason I'm doing this is that placing development on Serena's side would be redundant as it has been implied pretty much in the anime as of the time I wrote this. So it is safe to assume that this story will be more on AmourShipping, and this serves as a warning. There might be times where characters go outside of their personalities, so please bear with me. I'll try to keep things as natural as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, the games, the anime, and practically the whole franchise itself.**

* * *

-Kalos League Conference Finals, 20:42-

* * *

"Sceptile Fainted!" The referee announced "The winner of this battle and the new Kalos League Conference Champion is Ash Ketchum!" much to the delight of the crowd. They have probably witnessed the longest battle in the history of the Kalos league, lasting for more than 6 hours of pure passionate attacks and moves by the trainers and Pokemon.

In the middle of the applauding crowd, there was one raven-haired boy who can't believe what he was witnessing. A few hours before the battle, he was just sitting calmly at the lobby, talking to his friends and Pokémon. Now, he is standing in the battlefield, where he just won the most important battle of his life to date.

"Congratulations, Ash! That was a great battle!" his opponent said, as he hands over his right hand.

"Thank you, I still can't believe that I won." Ash replied with a smile and a handshake, but still in shock of what was happening.

"That will sink in. Well, farewell for now, until our next battle someday." Ash's opponent said as he left the stadium

"I'll be waiting!" The raven-haired trainer replied as he faced to other exit of the stadium as people start rushing to him, never minding about the disbelief he had, bringing him to a void of emotions.

"ASH!" He heard three voices snapping him out of the void. It was his friends approaching him from the stands.

One was a young man about the same age as Ash, but not as athletic as him, or the rest of the group. He is an intelligent inventor who wants to create stuff that makes both people and Pokemon happy, it's just that most of his works end up as smoke. He has battled numerous trainers as he is the gym leader of Lumiose City, but currently on a journey. His name is Clemont.

Beside him is his little sister. She is still too young to be a Pokemon trainer herself, but in her care is a little hamster-like Pokemon Dedenne. She occasionally tries to find a wifefor her older brother, despite of Clemont being embarrassed. Her name is Bonnie.

And the one leading the group approaching the raven-haired boy is a honey-colored haired girl whom he met years ago in a fateful encounter on Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town of the Kanto region, Ash's home town. At some point during that fateful encounter, she had developed a certain level of feelings for the boy, and now that she has traveled with him for the past few months, she hasn't been happy ever since. An aspiring Pokemon Performer, Serena.

"Clemont, Serena, Bonnie! I can't believe what I'm witnessing right now! Am I dreaming?" Ash said with a level of enthusiasm.

"Pika? -chu!" _(Really? Here!)_ the Pokemon perched on his shoulder then using thunderbolt on him to probably make him realize that this is real.

"ASH! Are you alright?" Serena said with concern.

"I'm fine, I guess...I'm not dreaming at all." Ash said causing everyone to giggle for a bit. "But that thunderbolt does hurt, you know."

"As if you were never shocked by your partner" Bonnie said "ever since when started travelling."

"Pika..." _(Sorry)_ Pikachu replied "Don't be, it helped." Ash said to cheer his partner up.

A sudden rush of reporters filled up the stadium grounds immediately causing the group to retreat back to the inner part of the stadium.

"We'll be answering your questions later. We just need a breather." Ash said to the reporters who kept on swarming them as they try to move to the stadium exit..

* * *

-Kalos League Amphitheater, Awarding Ceremonies, 21:07- _(A/N: For those unfamiliar again, an amphitheater is an open-air venue used for entertainment, performance, or sports.)_

* * *

"The next awardee needs a proper introduction." The Emcee said.

"It's happening! It's happening!" Bonnie said with energy

"I have to say, this is probably the best time of his life." Clemont said

Serena is staring blankly on stage with her right hand place over her heart, waiting for her crush to come out and lift that trophy. If there were any other person who might be as happy as Ash is with his achievements, it's probably Serena. She had witnessed Ash being in and out of situations that brought him to a pinch, she recalled what Ash had said back then when the fell on a cliff when they were making a PokeVision during a summer camp:  
_"Of course! I don't think anything is pointless. Everything on our journey will lead up to victory at the Kalos League."  
_And he was right with that. Serena sees Ash as an inspiration from the _"Never give up 'till it's over"_ back in Pallet Town until today, at the very moment where he will be conferred as the Kalos League Conference Champion.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Bonnie asked out of her concern. "I'm just happy for him." Serena replied while a faint blush appeared on her face.

"This trainer hails from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region and has traveled the world to be come the 'Greatest Pokemon Master'. He has entered the top 16 of every conference he has entered, the highest position he achieved was top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh. He is also the Champion of the Orange League, and has had the honor of being offered to be one of the Frontier Brains of the Battle Frontier, only to be declined by him. Without further ado, give him a round of applause-"

"Are you ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner, the feeling of victory has now sunk into him. "Pika!" _(Yes!)_ he replied.

"-the Kalos League Conference Champion, Ash Ketchum!"

There was a roar sounding all around the venue. Cheers coming from every direction. Everyone was just chanting his name "ASH! ASH!"

When he stood up on the podium, he told the announcer over the microphone: "Before I receive the trophy, I would like to call three people who are worth of recognizing. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, come here."

The three, who were just watching the moment from their seats never expected something coming from their friend, they were happy for their friend's victory. It was all natural for him though. At some point during his journeys, he is more concerned for his companions rather than for himself, even putting his life at stake. Then the three stood up from their seats, the cameras pointing at them showing their faces on the screen, but they were not embarassed by the moment, probably from the huge round of applause that they can hear.

"This serves as thanks to my friends, not just the ones present here but everyone whom I've been with since I started with this journey." Ash said over the address system as he receives the trophy. Afterwards, they lifted the trophy as they were rained with confetti from all over the place. The night was not over though, since there is still a press conference after the awarding.

* * *

-Kalos League Press Room, 22:28-

* * *

"We have one more question before we end this press conference, the new conference champion and his friends still need to have their dinner." The moderator said to the press, who have been itching to ask the raven-haired trainer questions related to his upcoming Elite Four challenge and when he'll take it.

"Okay, you over there with a Helioptile on her shoulder...Oh, we have someone from Kalos News." The moderator said as the said reporter stood up from her post and prepared her question for the ones seated in from of them.

"So you guys may know me already from the start of your journey here in Kalos. But, I'll introduce myself, I'm Alexa from the Kalos News based on Lumiose City." The reporter said.

"The question is for Ash and his friends, and I guess this question has been asked multiple times, but I want an answer that us not vague. So, what are our plans after this conference."

"Let me answer first." Ash replied to the reporter. "As I have said multiple times this evening, I would be challenging the Kalos Elite Four in a few weeks time, and if ever I finish, then expect a battle with the Champion Diantha. But before I do these activities," Ash continued his answer as he looked at his travelling companions more noticeably on Serena "there are some things that I'd like to fix first, the first may be explained by Serena."

With the look he gave Serena, he knew that she'd explain things more better than he could.

'Thank you, Ash." Serena said "I guess you have received the news that I'll be challenging Aria for the title 'Kalos Queen.' The challenge is in one week, and hopefully you'll be all there to watch."

"Okay, we are looking forward to it. Now Clemont, do you have anything else to add?" Alexa asked the trainer in glasses.

"Nothing really, I just need to put my sister in bed, she's kinda sleepy from all the cheering earlier, and I guess delaying the appetite of Ash is something you'd never want to do." Clemont replied

"So that ends this press briefing, thank you for all of your cooperation during these past few days." The moderator said as the venue started to empty.

* * *

-Pokemon Center, Dining Hall, 22:57-

* * *

"Congratulations, Ash!" This is the sentence that is constantly heard over the dining hall as the three friends ate all of the food that was served for them. Bonnie, who was now in bed, ate her dinner earlier.

Ash and Serena were sitting together at one end of the table and Clemont in the other, but this time with an empty chair besides hims as his little sister is already fast asleep.

"The way you used Pikachu's Iron Tail to counter that Leaf Blade was amazing." Clemont said as he took a bite of his steak.

"You got me worried when your Snorlax went down from his Lucario's Close Combat." Serena said

"Guys, the battle's over, let's just eat and we could talk later." Ash replied.

Serena then took a glance at Ash as he was eating and had a smile on her face afterwards. But despite of what Ash said earlier, there was nothing but a discussion about that finals match-up, and more congratulations.

After eating, Ash tried to call his mother back in Pallet Town, but there was no answer, so he assumed that she was already asleep and will call the next day.

* * *

-Pokemon Center, 2nd Floor, 23:22-

* * *

During this time, they were preparing for bedtime, Ash and the rest of the gang changed into their bedtime clothing. Ash had a black shirt and blue boxers. Serena in her usual pink pajamas. Clemont, who is in his blue pajamas reminiscent of his everyday jumpsuit, is looking over Bonnie, who is wearing her usual Tyrantrum pajamas.

"Good night, everyone." Ash said as he went to his bed

"Good night, Ash, Clemont." Serena said as she started to move to her bed

"Good night, sweet dreams." Clemont said as he started to climb up on his bed.

Clemont, who was tired of doing all the running throughout the day to watch and witness his friend's victory made him fall asleep easily. The other two though, despite all efforts of trying to sleep, cannot.

Serena then stood up quietly so as not to disturb the others went to the balcony to think about her upcoming master class showdown with Aria, and how Ash got very near to achieving his dream.  
Ash, on the other hand noticed Serena stand up and decided to follow her after a few minutes... And he did

"Serena," Ash said which shocked the female trainer in front of him.

"Oh, Ash. Why are you still up?" She said

"I was supposed to ask you." Ash replied "But to answer, I was actually thinking about something."

"I guess we have to same reason." Serena replied with a smile.

Ash then moved besides Serena to look at the view. "Just try to relax, free your mind." He said.

Serena then placed her head on Ash's shoulders as she tried to relax as what he said. When she noticed her action, a blush formed on her face. "Okay, if that's what you say" she thought as she looked on to the stars.

Ash, despite his advice to Serena, cannot relax. He noticed Serena's head on his shoulders causing him to feel a bit warm for some reason. The sensation was new to him but he didn't mind as he liked it. Now the reason why he cannot relax was that he was having deep thoughts.

"I'm really feeling something weird..."

"It's not because of the championship..."

"I've only felt this on this journey..."

"I'm so stupid for me to not know this..."

"Maybe..."

* * *

**So, there it is, the first chapter. If you'll ask me, it does still look like a little bit messy.**

**Now you maybe are wondering why I keep on using the term "League Conference". The reason is that the league tournaments usually shown in the anime are _conferences_ (Kanto - Indigo Plateau _Conference_, Sinnoh - Lily of the Valley _Conference_, and etc.). The winners of those conferences usually have the sole right to challenge the Elite Four of that _league _(which could be defined as the challenge to the Elite Four, or could stretch back to the badge hunt), in this case the Kalos League Elite Four. (But to be honest, I still have to set my facts straight, so any proper correction is fine)**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**

**(Teacher: Remember that this is not a carpentry class.  
Me: Why?  
Teacher: You keep on using your SO.  
Me: BA-DUM-TSS)**


	2. Chapter 2: Deep Thoughts

"I'm really feeling something weird..."

"It's not because of the championship..."

"I've only felt this on this journey..."

"I'm so stupid for me to not know this..."

"Maybe..."

* * *

**Hi again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Sorry for interrupting the mood but before we move on to the next chapter, I'll reply to the very first review of the story since it is quite interesting. **

**[reviewer] Moderator: _"_****_Oh the moderator guy seems really I hope to see more of him"_**

**[reply] The funny thing is that I only placed a "moderator" to the press conference scene, as to facilitate the questions given by the media to Ash and co. I'm actually thanking you for that. I just thought of a whole chapter involving a press conference (so you'll see more of him, hopefully though, he will be named). I'm quite enlightened already on what will happen soon. Again, my thanks.  
**

**So that's for the reply, and we'll move on to the next chapter. This chapter is mostly about Ash and his thoughts. Not much dialogue is included here.  
**

**P.S. Short Chapter is Short**

**'Deep Thoughts'**

* * *

Maybe what? This was what was going on through his mind. He has never felt such warm sensation, in fact, he liked it. A warm sensation has built up inside him whenever he was beside that girl.

* * *

-Pokémon Center, 02:52-

* * *

Ash still cannot sleep. His mind was going through a lot of thoughts. First was what has transpired the day before _(A/N: it's almost 3 AM, so technically, the win was the "day before"_), second was what was next for him, and the last one, the one thought that kept him awake, Serena.

Ash admired this girl for most of the things she did with him. They often complement each other, in other words, when one needs support, the other acts. This was just one of the things he liked about her.

He looked at her face, it was calm, and there was a smile on her face. He then realized that a lot of people have been changed in his presence, his friends, Pokémon, family-he treats every person with him as his family. He thought about that just when he saw her face, it was a representation of what he has done - making them happy throughout, despite the hard times in their journeys.

Ash kept on looking at Serena's face, as he noticed a faint shade of pink on her cheeks being illuminated by the moonlight. "You look cute with that." He thought. His mind was still looking for answers, he wanted to know what made him feel this weird, not because that he did not want it, but he wanted himself to settle down.

In his search for answers, he looked back into the past, during the time they first met in the forest, then to their reunion in Santalune City, and until this very moment. He did see some things interesting, from the ways they act whenever they were together, or when one was gone and one was just that worried. Things were starting to get clear.

Then there were his achievements. He did have a share of his quirks and failures, but he had friends to let him settle down, move on and be stronger. There were also times when he was victorious, and he did not just take the credit to himself, but tells that everyone has helped. People have known him for being humble, probably it was just part of his nature.

During this phase of his thoughts, he found one thing during his time in Kalos, he had all the motivation to be successful, but something else had him go further. His first gym battle against Viola didn't go well, but this certain someone knocked him back to his senses by having a taste of his own medicine.

Then there was Cyllage City, despite being fully attentive to the battle, he knew that somebody was really concerned for him, and was elated on his victory. Moving on to Shalour City with the rhythm strategy, and the rest of his most important battles, she was there for him.

On the other side of the spectrum, he found himself beside her when she needed him, from the time when she was already wondering on what should she do on her journey, her first loss in her Showcase debut, until to this time that she was one step away from fully achieving her dream. He knew that if it were not because of their relationship as a group, they would not reach this point.

Being almost near to his answer, he then looked at her face as the sun now starts to rise, quite earlier than he expected, but coincidentally, was timed to his sudden enlightenment - he just stated in his thoughts "I like you, Serena."

He was satisfied at that point, but what was just in his mind was does she also feel the same for him? Well, he just blamed his density, even thinking that he is denser than Osmium, practically one of the densest naturally occurring elements in the world.

Moments after, he saw Serena stir up and stare at him for a moment. What they did not notice was their hands, which were holding each other, upon noticing, they both blushed lightly. Silence ensued until Serena asked "Why are you still awake?"

"I guess I can't calm myself down." Ash slightly chuckling from not taking his own advice "I was just diving into some deep thoughts."

"Well, I guess you should go to sleep, at least for a few hours." Serena stating with a slightly concerned tone.

"Okay, Serena, I'll hop onto bed this instant." Ash replying as he walked to his bed.

"And, oh, yes, umm... Thank you for spending the night with me." Serena said as a slight blush built up on her cheeks

"D-Don't mention it." Ash replied

"Good night, Ash." Serena said

"Good morning, Serena." Ash replied as he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland

Upon seeing this, Serena pecked Ash on his lips and left the room to make some breakfast. Ash unconsciously had a smile on his face, probably, answering his own question.

* * *

**FINALLY, I got something written. I got this chapter written in my notebook for weeks now and it's about time that I should type it. Well, I was quite unsatisfied with my write-up and I decided to do some minor changes before posting this. To have you informed, I have the next five chapters already written, but are currently being proofed for mistakes, and being tweaked a little bit. Please bear with my uploading speed since maintaining a ridiculously high grade in my degree is way too hard with all of these professors pushing you to strive hard more. (Well, it's better that way than nothing)  
**

**I'll try to answer some questions probably on my next upload, s****o there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**

**(Teacher: So what is the definite integral of x^2 from 1 to 1?  
Me: Umm, 1  
Teacher: Oh, really...  
Me: WAIT, WAIT! Oh how stupid of me, it's ZERO, there's a property of it I SWEAR.  
Teacher: You don't need to shout out the correct answer.  
Me: Ughhh...  
and the whole class laughs at my antics)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk with Mom

**Hi again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, there's nothing much to say here, but I'm thanking everyone who read up to this point and... what else could I say. My mind's kinda blank right now. Well, let's just proceed to the next chapter. Let's just place this as a celebration of mother's day.  
**

**This chapter is focused on Ash... and something important**

**'A Talk with Mom'**

* * *

Ash woke up a few hours late than usual since he fell asleep upon sunrise. Well, he enjoyed his short slumber. His dream was practically a flashback of what has transpired the past day, winning the Kalos League Conference, lifting a trophy, and getting his questions answered. He stood up shortly after he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

-Pokémon Center, 10:37-

"Pikapi!" (_Ash!_) A yellow rodent exclaimed as he climbed up on his trainer's shoulder.

"Hey there, Pikachu!" Ash greeted as he patted his partner Pokémon's head "Good morning."

Ash only slept for about five hours, after a tiring day in his life in all aspects. But he did not regret that. He had the best time in his journeys jam packed in a single day. He also felt calm now since he has thought about his emotions with her, Serena. Now, two things was just running in his mind: When will he tell her and how? He thought about it for a while and settled down after he got an idea.

"Pikapika?" (_Do you remember something?_) Pikachu asked his friend.

"Of course, I do. I'll call her after having my breakfast." Ash replied as he put down his partner on bed and went to the showers.

A few minutes after getting his clothes changed, He opened the door to proceed to the cafeteria, but was surprised on what he saw.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Ash asked

"I thought you woke up, so I brought you some food." She replied

"Thank you, Serena." Ash then took the tray and guided Serena to his bed.

Ash then took the cover off the tray and saw some several plates and a glass. The food served to him was a stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs, and a glass of orange juice. He also saw a slice of chocolate cake on the side. Pikachu left the room to give the two privacy, and to play with the rest of the group's Pokémon.

"Thank you for this breakfast, Serena." He said before taking a bite on his pancake.

"This is to thank you for being with me last night." Serena replied

"Anytime." Ash replied as he took another slice of pancake and placed it on his mouth. He then noticed Serena staring at him, and thinking that she might be a bit hungry, he took another slice and placed it on Serena's mouth.

"So, wha~_mmppff_" Serena was about to ask about Ash's plan for the day but was interrupted by a slice of pancake and a fork in her mouth. Ash took the fork off her mouth and smiled. Serena blushed lightly at the moment. She chewed on the pancaked and swallowed. "Well, I'm not that hungry." Serena chuckled.

"So, what was it you were asking me?" Ash asked Serena to continue what she was saying.

"What are your plans for today?"

"I was going to call mom today, and considering that mother's day is near, so I need to." Ash replied "I guess you should to."

"I'd like to call her, but she won't be home until tomorrow, so I'll call her tomorrow." Serena replied.

They discussed about the rest of their plans, including Serena's next performance. Ash gave her tips on maintaining confidence on that level of competition, it is her most important performance in her career, so any advice would help. They also recalled some times during their travels, including the times when they are alone. They smiled as they recalled those moments, with occasional blushes from both sides.

After Ash was finished with his food, he went out with Serena to be with the rest of the group.

"Thanks for the breakfast, your cooking is so good." Ash said, knowing that Serena made their breakfast.

Serena blushed at Ash's comment and said "Your welcome."

* * *

-Pokémon Center Lobby, 11:42-

* * *

"Good morning, Ash!" Bonnie greeted "-nene!" the Antenna Pokémon then took a peek from Bonnie's satchel.

"So, how was the night?" Clemont asking his friend

"It was good, but I guess I woke up really late." Ash replied "Serena, could I leave you here for a sec? I need to call mom."

"Alright, Ash." Serena replied

Ash then proceeded to a video phone booth and dialed a phone number. The screen then lit up revealing a living room and a woman in her thirties present on-screen

"Hello there, Ash." Delia said over the phone "I was waiting for your call when I saw a missed call notification here."

"Hi, mom." Ash replied "Pika!" (_Hello!_) the yellow rodent greeted

"So, yeah, Happy Mother's Day." Ash said

"Thank you, Ash." Delia replied "also, congratulations on your win. We're already planning a celebration here in Pallet Town, and we were just waiting for your return."

"Thank you, mom." Ash said "But there are still a lot of things that are still going to happen here. We still have Serena's performance, and my league challenge."

"Well, we will be waiting here." Delia replied "So, how's been your travels?"

"It was amazing. I saw a lot of things here in Kalos and discovered some things like Mega Evolution." Ash replied as he showed his mega ring "I also helped on Professor Sycamore's research about it which went to a success. Then we also helped out each other achieve our dreams little by little. It really feels that I have a family here."

"I'm happy to hear about that. So tell me, how are your companions doing right now?"

"Clemont is still having a hard time figuring out how not to make his inventions explode, but he has made a long way. When we had our gym battle, I knew he trained hard, and he's just a better person today. Then there is Bonnie, still energetic as always. She just loves Pokémon, and she still tries to find a wife for Clemont." Ash then chuckled with his partner Pokémon.

"Isn't that cute?" Delia asked.

"It is kinda cute but at times, it's really awkward. I remember her asking Diantha to be Clemont's wife. To continue, Serena has really improved as a trainer ever since. She is almost there to achieving her dream. I saw her move on from a loss, and just move on and become stronger. Sometimes, I admire her for that." Ash said as a slight blush formed on his face which did not go unnoticed by his mother.

"So, about Serena, what do you think about her?"

Ash was shocked by the sudden question from her mother. He wanted to complain, but he knew that an argument may destroy the mood, and basically, Delia knew him more than himself. "S-Serena?" Ash replied a bit nervously "Pikachu?" Pikachu having the same reply. Well, he was wondering what was his trainer's thoughts about her. "Well, that was the reason I wasn't able to sleep last night." Ash continued "I was in deep thoughts. I knew that I had all the motivation throughout my travels, but let's just say that she made my time here in Kalos more fun."

Pikachu looked at his trainer and smiled. "Finally, he realized." the rodent thought.

"From your tone, it seems like you are happy with her." Delia said as Ash had still some faint shade of red on his cheeks. "Those cheeks of yours tell the story itself."

"MOM!" He shouted "Fine, I do like her." he then looked at Pikachu and his mother. "You two seem to not surprised."

"Well, ever since you introduced Serena to me, I knew that you would be good together." Delia said causing Ash to blush

"You too Pikachu?" Ash asked and his partner Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"This will be our secret until I tell her okay?" Ash pleaded

"It will." Delia assured her son, and Pikachu nodded in affirmation.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena then approached Ash to tell him that lunch is ready. Ash noticed this and let them sit down beside him. The seating arrangement was not surprising though, from left to right, Bonnie, Clemont, Ash, then Serena. Delia let out a small chuckle and greeted the rest of the group.

"Hello there, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena."

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum, and happy mother's day" The group replied

"Thanks, you could call me Delia." Delia said "So, Ash gave you any problems during your travels?"

"Not at all. He served as an inspiration for us all." Serena replied

"He taught us a lot of things, such as being resilient." Clemont added

"And he taught some things about cute Pokémon." Bonnie said

Delia talked with the group for a few more minutes until she took a look at the clock in her living room

"So, I guess you'll have your lunch, so I'll have to disconnect the call. Good luck with your plans." Delia said as she looked at her son and gave him a wink. Probably giving him assurance about his plans about something else. Ash nodded to it and looked at Serena.

"Bye mom." Ash said

"BYE!" The rest of the group said as Delia disconnected from the call.

"So, let's have our lunch then." Ash told the group "and Serena, let's practice the routine for your performance afterwards."

"Okay." the group replied.

"Still thoughtful as always." Serena thought

"Same Ash, same person I like."

* * *

**So that's the third chapter. I kinda liked how this turned out and pretty much, this is how I would usually talk to my mother. I kinda remember the last time we talked about things that happened in my life and some other stuff. Honestly, my tears are starting to fall. So to all mother's out there, Happy Mother's Day. About the end of this chapter, I planned that Delia telling Serena to call her when Ash is asleep, but I found it too awkward and uncalled for, and I guess this ending was a bit more better than what was planned.  
**

**S****o there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, I just got over with writing the future chapters of this story, and it's been so far, so good. With the changes I introduced before I published the previous chapter, I had to ditch a whole chapter. Ditch, as in throw it away. It was scheduled to be the chapter after this one, but I found a better idea to replace it.**

**Now for a brief summary of this chapter. Well this is just a practice session for Serena's Master Class Performance, well I won't really be going into detail of the whole practice, but the main concepts behind it will be revealed.**

**So without further ado**

**P.S. Too many Author's notes IMO**

**'Dreams'**

* * *

After the group had their lunch, they went out of the Pokémon Center to an open area so that Serena would be able to proceed with her practice. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie sat down in a nearby bench to watch her. Beforehand, the group sent out their Pokémon to cheer their friends.

* * *

-Pokémon Center, Battlefield, 13:02-

* * *

"So, what is the concept of your performance?" Clemont asked

"Oh, right." Serena replied "Well, me and Ash were talking about that before the tournament started, and this is the fruit of it."  
Serena then brought out two pieces of paper from her bag. She presented to the group one of the sketches which had the artwork of Serena's gown. (_A/N: Now don't expect me to describe it since I have no idea how to describe clothing whatsoever. I'm a boy with no taste for fashion._)

"It's so beautiful." Bonnie commented "I can't wait to see the real thing."

"-nene" the hamster-like Pokémon, Dedenne, in her satchel agreed.

"Yeah it is beautiful...hmmm." Clemont said, while trying to observe some details of the sketch.

"If you think that's beautiful, wait 'till you see this." Serena said as she shown another sketch, now depicting her in the gown, dancing on stage with her Pokémon. (_A/N: If you watch the Japanese dub of the anime, try to look into the first few scenes of the ending theme DreamDream by Shoko Nakagawa, and you'll know what I mean._)

The rest of the group had the same reaction, well except Ash, who just smiled and thought "Well, I knew she'd go for this."

"Serena, you have a great concept there, but I need to ask, who made these pieces of art?" Clemont wondered as he kept on observing the details of the two sketches.

"Let's just say that...who am I kidding?" Serena replied "Ash made it."

"Wow, Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed "I didn't know you could draw like that."

"Well, if you think that's good." Ash replied as he grabbed a sketch from his bag "Here's a sketch of a Dewgong I made back in Sinnoh." He then shown a sketch of the Sea Lion Pokémon to the group.

"It does look good." Serena commented

The others agreed with Serena, causing Ash to smile and he thought "If you only knew what happened..." (_A/N: DP089_)

"Now let me explain to you the rest of the details." Serena said as the rest of the group listened attentively.

"The concept for my performance is Dreams. The reason I chose that concept since before I joined you in this journey, I left home without thinking what will I do during my travels, but now I have a reason to go on and reach the top." Serena continued as a blush crept on her face when she thought "If only Ash knew the true reason why I'm doing this."

Ash took it as a signal for him to speak "Well, when I thought of a good concept for Serena's performance, I thought that it would tell the story of her journey as a trainer and a person as a whole, and then she clicked on the idea and went with it."

"We then took as much free time as possible to start practicing." Serena continued

"So that's why you two go missing every once in a while." Clemont said

"I thought you two went on a date." Bonnie commented quite audibly

"BONNIE!" Clemont reacted, but still amused

"I wish it were, Bonnie, I wish it were." Ash and Serena thought.

"Well, with the details explained, let's start." Serena said commencing the practice. "But wait."

"Huh?" Ash wondered

"Where would I play this CD with the music I'll use?" Serena replied

"I guess it's my turn." Clemont smirked

"Oh, here we go again." Bonnie thought

"The FUTURE is NOW, THANKS TO SCIENCE!" Clemont said his signature line "Clemontic Gear ON! I call this the 'Compact Disk Player'" he then revealed a machine having an uncanny resemblance to a conventional CD player, only with some minor additions.

"Brother, you really need to work on your names." Bonnie said "Maybe even originality." she thought

"I have thought of having a situation exactly like this, all you need is to place the CD here, press the play button and go enjoy."

"WOW, Science is so amazing!" Ash exclaimed "But I guess everybody know what'll happen, so I have a back-up CD here." He thought

The music played for about a few seconds, and as the lyrics were now starting to be sung, the player suddenly smoked, and eventually exploded.

"Another failure." Bonnie said as Clemont, on the other hand, puffed out smoke from his mouth.

"Now what am I going to use?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Now don't worry, Serena." Ash replied "I got an extra copy for you."

"You never fail to amaze me Ash." Serena said as she hugged the raven-haired trainer. The action caused both to blush upon realizing what they did and immediately pulled away and faced each other sheepishly.

"I'll just go get a player from Nurse Joy." Bonnie said, breaking the silence.

* * *

A few minutes later, Serena was now able to proceed with her practice. She ran down with the programme she prepared which contained a few somersaults, lifts, dance steps, and a lot of Pokémon moves. The rest of the group served as judges to see if there is a need for a few changes and additions to the routine.

When they were practicing with the last part of the routine, Delphox suddenly shot her with a flamethrower to the face, but instead of getting frustrated and let the time bomb in her explode, she was just calm, and took it as a mere accident.

"Serena, you have to get those burns treated." Ash said in worry

"I'm fine, Ash." Serena replied while trying to resist the pain.

"You have to suspend the practice, Serena." Ash countered "You need to rest for a bit."

"Yeah, Serena. You don't have to worry about your Pokémon also." Clemont agreed

"We'll watch over them while you get your treatment." Bonnie suggested

"I guess this will do the trick." Ash thought "I'll escort you to Nurse Joy if you want." He said causing Serena to change her stance.

"Okay, Ash." Serena replied "He's just concerned. Nothing new, Serena."

Ash then escorted Serena to the counter, and eventually stayed with her throughout the treatment, which lasted for about an hour. During this hour, Ash went into his thoughts last night, trying to stitch together the pieces, and coming into a conclusion. "I guess it won't hurt telling her." He thought

"She's now treated, Ash" Nurse Joy said

"I told you that I'm fine" Serena insisted "but Ash, thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime, Serena." He replied as they went back to the battlefield, not knowing that they were holding hands.

* * *

When they returned to the Battlefield, everyone stared at the two, probably, something with the two.

"What's with the weird stare?" Serena asked

"Umm... Serena, our hands." Ash whispered while blushing.

Serena then looked at their intertwined hands, and blushed also at the sight. A few seconds after, they let go of each other, causing a level of disappointment.

"So, anyone up for dinner?" Clemont finally breaking the silence

"I'm hungry." Ash replied

"As usual." Serena thought.

The siblings and the Pokémon then returned to the Pokémon Center. The two stayed outside for a bit before entering. During that time, they exchange some words.

"Serena?" Ash said

"Yes, Ash?" She replied

"I was wondering, if...if..."

"If?"

"We could talk tonight?"

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Now, there's the fourth chapter. I tried to insert hints, and hopefully it did not destroy the flow of the chapter. I also tried to reference Ash's ability to draw, and it kinda went well. So yeah, there's not much of the practice here, but the details of the performance were revealed.**

**What's coming up the next chapter? It's pretty much implied, and I won't tell anything much about it.**

**I've also set up a poll on my profile regarding the league challenge of Ash. The question goes "****Who do you want Ash to face last in the Elite Four in "From Mere Feelings and onwards"? Now take note that this will also determine the order of the league. The one with the least votes will be the first, and obviously, the one with the most will be the last.**

**I am also accepting team suggestions via PM given that Pikachu, and one of Ash's Kalos Team Pokémon are included.**

**If you like, you may want to leave a review also.**

**With my scholarship papers being done and enrollment for my third year in college coming, the updating pace of this story may slow down, so I would like to apologize in advance, but I do promise that this story won't be ditched. I'll try to add chapters every once in a while.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Something

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Before I proceed to the next chapter, I would like to thank those who responded to the poll and sent me team suggestions. For those asking what "team" I mean, it's the "vs. Elite Four Team". This to make things parallel to the League Guidelines in the games wherein there will be no switching of Pokémon in between battles (because how would it be possible anyways?), plus some additional clauses I'll be adding for implementation.**

**For this chapter, well, just read the rest, even I can't give a summary of it.**

**'Tell Something'**

* * *

Earlier, when Serena's minor burns were treated, she was thinking of something else. It was not her upcoming performance, or what was to happen after, but the boy beside him while she was getting treated.

"It's been a long time since." She thought "I'd never think that both of us would get this far. Maybe it's because of how we supported each other. He is there when I need him, and I am there when he needs me. Well, every thing comes to an end right? This journey of ours will be ending soon. I don't know if we are going to see each other again.~OW" She cringed when the burn cream was applied

"I'll take a bit more caution" Nurse Joy said

"It's okay." Serena said as she continued her thoughts. "No, I shouldn't be saying that. He'll be sad if I'll be worried this way."

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked "It seems like something's bothering you."

"It's the burn cream" Serena clearly lied with that line

"Okay" Ash wondering if she's telling the truth "I know there's something more than that." He thought

"I guess it's time to tell him." Serena thought "But why does he have to be that dense? Well, it's all for nothing, I should not give up."

"She's now treated, Ash" Nurse Joy said

"I told you that I'm fine" Serena insisted "but Ash, thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime, Serena." He replied as they went back to the battlefield, subconsciously, Ash took Serena's hand without her knowing. No one knew the gesture except for Nurse Joy, who was closing the door

"How sweet." She thought.

After the group decided to have their dinner, this conversation happened:

"Serena?" Ash said

"Yes, Ash?" She replied

"I was wondering, if...if..."

"If?"

"We could talk tonight?"

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

-Pokémon Center, Dining Hall, 19:19-

* * *

"So Ash, what would you like to talk about?" Serena asked

"Well, I wished we could do so in private." Ash replied while taking a munch on his beef steak

"Okay" Serena replied, which made her think, since she may have implied something about Ash's intentions, and with that, a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Serena, your food is getting cold." Clemont said snapping the honey-blonde performer out of her thoughts

"Oh, right." Serena said as she took a knife

"Clemont, where is Bonnie?" Ash asked wondering why the table is kinda silent

"She's there with the Pokémon. She said that she wants to feed them, so I let her." Clemont replied

The group finished their dinner within the next half hour. Afterwards, they discussed their travel plans. They were just informed at that time that the Master Class Showcase would be held in Lumiose City. They agreed that they would proceed to Santalune City after lunch so that they could arrive there by evening. The day after, they will take the shortest trail to Lumiose City immediately after breakfast.

* * *

-Pokémon Center, 2nd Floor, 21:07-

* * *

The group prepared to sleep by this time. They knew that a good rest will give them ample energy for a long trail back to Lumiose City. Despite this fact, two of them stayed awake.

"Serena?" Ash called the honey-blonde performer

"I was wondering what would you like to talk about." Serena replied

"Could you come with me for a sec?" Ash asked

Serena nodded and they entered Ash's room. Ash then took some seats and placed them in the balcony

They sat down and took a look at the view from Ash's room.

The Pokémon Center they were located in was on the same mountain top as where the Kalos League is traditionally held. Within the compound, there are multiple Pokémon Centers, but this was the one with a good view. On one side, you could see the bright lights of Lumiose City, and towering above it was the Prism Tower. On the other, the lamps illuminate the Snowy Routes in the Mountainous Area of the Kalos Region. Snowbelle City and Dendemille Town were also visible because of the lights from the buildings located there. The moonlight gives the scenery a beautiful lighting effect, making it worth to see every night. Ash would occasionally go out here during the League Conference to make some reflections on his earlier battles since the view would calm him down. But the night before was different because the view allowed him to go deeper into himself and realize things that are important to him.

"Ash?" Serena was going to ask Ash for the third time

"You know that we spent the last night here." Ash said "Remember when I said that I cannot sleep because I was thinking about something?"

"I remember." Serena replied wondering why he asked

"It was just you and me that night here on this balcony." Ash said "Your head was resting on my shoulder, at one point, we held hands."

As Ash was recalling those times, Serena blushed since she didn't knew what happened. She listened attentively since this was one of those rare times the raven-haired trainer would bring out his emotions, added that it was not Pikachu whom he was sharing it with.

"I even remember how you appeared under the moonlight." Ash continued "Your cheeks were kinda red, and you were just peaceful in your sleep."

Serena just listened, she was also trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle Ash was giving her.

"That peaceful state you appeared with helped me think. It was a great experience. I recalled most of my journeys, I remembered a lot of people, all of my achievements, just by having you with me. But something was bothering me that time."

"What was it?" Serena asked

"I don't know if I should tell you." Ash replied, but his heart wanted him to do so

"You could tell me, we're friends, remember?"

"I'm just...never mind" Ash said "I guess I'll continue."

"Serena, do you know the feeling of being motivated to be successful?"

"Of course, Ash." Serena replied

"Do you know the feeling of something pushing you further to achieve your dreams?"

"Yes." Serena replied

"Do you know the feeling... of being incomplete because someone isn't there?"

"Y-yes." Serena replied now wondering why he was asking all of these questions

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"I don't know." Ash replied "It seems my heart wanted to be clear of all doubt."

"I see." Serena now understood what he was thinking

"Serena, I guess, I now know why I was able to think well with your presence. I guess... I... I..."

"Let me help you finish that sentence." Serena smiled, as she knew what direction the conversation was going to

"Serena, you could do this." She thought "This is the perfect time, the time when he opens up his heart."

"Ash, do you like me?" Serena asked the raven-haired boy

"Of course, you're an amazing person, a great companion..." Upon realizing what he said, he mentally slapped himself. "Ash, this is not how you wanted it." He thought

Serena tried ask the same question, now with a bit more emphasis. "Ash, do you LIKE me?"

"Serena, I... I... like you..." Ash struggled to reply, but his heart prevailed "...more than that."

When they heard those words, they just stared at each other's eyes while being illuminated by the moonlight. The two felt a warm sensation inside them, and they just wanted to continue.

Serena then hugged the boy in front of her whispering to him "I've waited for this time when you would open your heart. I like you, more than just friends too, Ash. Back then at that time at Prof. Oak's Summer Camp, when you rescued me, I just had that deep admiration for you. Until we were reunited a few months ago, even if you didn't remember me. You supported me every time I needed it. I always wanted us to be more than that."

Ash whispered back upon returning the hug "If it wasn't for last night, we aren't here. The reason why I asked you those questions earlier since I don't know how to start telling you how I feel."

The two released each other from the hug and smiled at each other. Probably, because they've achieved their goals for that time, well at least for Ash's part. On Serena's side, she wanted to tell how she feels, and has just found the time, and she was satisfied.

"Umm... Serena, just like how I asked you to join me, Clemont, Bonnie back in Santalune, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ash, of course I'd like to." Serena just lost control of herself after answering and embraced Ash again, and he returned it.

They remained in the same position for a few minutes, Ash whispered "I guess I could calm myself down."

"Well, I guess this is how Ash is when his heart is open." Serena thought while blushing "But sometimes, his density is cute."

Their minds now went blank as they savored the moment. Serena yawned after a few more minutes, and eventually fell asleep.

Ash carried her to Serena's room, which was sharing the same balcony with Ash's room, and place her on the bed, and left. Before he was able to leave the room completely, a soft voice was heard "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep in my room" Ash replied while looking back at Serena's bed, and noticed that there was a large amount of space Serena left, probably intentionally. "How dense could you become, Ash?" he thought

"You sure you want to?" Ash asked

"I'm not going to sleep without you here." Serena replied "Please..." now with a slightly childish tone

Ash took the signal, and climbed onto Serena's bed. Immediately, Serena snuggled herself to Ash, and went to sleep immediately with a wide smile on her face.

"Good night, my Kalos Queen." Ash whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Serena, closed his eyes, and drifted off to dreamland

"Good night, my Pokémon Master." Serena replied, as she pecked on Ash's lips, and snuggled herself closer to Ash.

* * *

**Well, that's the fifth chapter. I don't know what to say about this but I'm kinda happy, since this is a milestone for this story, since another major event has been narrated. Hopefully though, It went well on your part. This is the first time I made a confession scene, and it was better than how I confessed to my crush the day after our high school graduation, which was quite unsuccessful and made things kinda awkward for the two of us. I'll be happy to see some opinions about this chapter, and try to improve these types of moments soon, this is my first story, albeit a romance-ish story for one of the major Ash ships. (Only if my confession back then was this successful though.)**

**Also, I'm thanking the people who read up to this point, and as of the time prior to this update, this story now has 1700+ views. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, maraming salamat po.**

**On the next chapter, it will be a trek to Santalune City, and will be basically be the time the rest of the group would know the standing of Ash and Serena's relationship. How? Just wait until the next update.**

**Speaking of updates, I'll try to dish out as much updates as possible before my classes start by 15th of June.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: On the road -The Announcement

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Nothing much to tell, but for some reason, I'm not getting some feedback for the previous chapters, and hearing your opinion would help in the development of this story. Despite that, I would still like to thank those who have read the first five chapters, and hopefully you continue reading from beyond this point.**

**Now for this chapter: The group are now going out of the Kalos League Compound to proceed to Santalune City. In the middle of the trail, the raven-haired trainer would like to make an announcement.**

**So without further ado**

**'On the road - The Announcement'**

* * *

The morning that followed was not that ordinary morning that they usually woke up to. It was not because they were looking up for something that would happen, such as a gym battle, or a league match, or Serena's performance - well at least in the next few days. This morning was different since there was a change in the group's dynamic, well at least for Ash and Serena's part.

* * *

-Pokémon Center, Serena's Room, 7:05-

* * *

The new couple woke up on the same bed after staying the night together. The first to wake up was Serena, who was all snuggled up to the raven-haired trainer on her side, she smiled at his tranquil face, which has no signs of being stirred up by anything else. She wanted to stand up but by just seeing his face, she did not want the moment to be spoiled. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, but not that tight that would cause a lack of air. She expected him to move around especially when he dreams about his battles, and he is giving out commands, which made her giggle every time she sees him take a nap, but he was just there, calm and relaxed. When she saw the clock, and saw that it was time to make breakfast, she slipped from Ash's grasp causing him to stir up from his tranquility, something that she did not want to happen.

"Where are you going?" His soft voice breaking the silence, but his eyes were still closed.

"I'll make breakfast." She replied "You could stay here if you want to rest some more."

Ash then tried to stand up when he heard the word breakfast, well not because it is the most important meal of the day, but it's something he just wanted to wake up for, simply, he was hungry.

"I could help you," He suggested, but he knew one thing "I might just make things worse, though."

Serena just smiled at her now boyfriend's intentions, she knew he wanted to make things special, but he was not confident in cooking.

"Don't worry, this could serve as a good moment for us two." She said

"I guess so." Ash said "Speaking of which, how are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know, but I guess there is a need to do so." She replied

"To make things a bit more complicated," Ash said "we are kinda given a celebrity status nowadays."

"Yeah, with the media and stuff." Serena replied "But we'll make things work out."

Ash smiled at his girlfriend's confidence "That's the Serena I know."

After that small exchange, they hugged each other once more and Serena pecked Ash's cheek before proceeding to their respective bathrooms. Ash's was located in his room, one wall away from Serena's and is connected by the balcony. When Ash walked out to the balcony, he smile at the view, with several flying type Pokémon soaring around, and the sky being cloudless, he knew it was a perfect day to travel.

* * *

-Pokémon Center, Kitchen, 7:42-

* * *

The couple met up at the kitchen to cook up the group's breakfast. Clemont and Bonnie woke up a few minutes earlier and was waiting at the dining area. Serena carried her personal guide with all of the recipes she learned, and showed it to Ash.

"That's a lot of recipes" He said in awe "Oh look, that's the cookie recipe you used back then during the Rhyhorn Race I joined."

"How did you know?" Serena wondered how he discovered the recipe she used in a single glance

"Well, it's kinda complicated." Ash replied and explained how he would often study the taste of the food he eats, despite that monstrous gluttony he possesses, added that he traveled with amazing people who could cook in Brock and Cilan, that way, he knew what ingredients they would use.

"That explains your crazy appetite." Serena replied with a soft giggle

"So what's up for breakfast?" He asked

"Well, we have pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a drink, which we still have to decide what would it be." Serena replied

"It's on me." Ash said while grabbing a box of unflavored gelatin, some fresh milk, chocolate powder, and sugar.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked

"It's the only thing I know." Ash said "you'll love it."

The couple then proceeded to work on the group's breakfast. Ash did most of the mixing, with blooming the gelatin on one hand, and preparing the pancake mixture on the other. Serena, on the other hand, handpicked the best slices of bacon and the high-quality eggs. Afterwards, Serena proceeded to cook the pancakes, bacon, and the eggs, Ash added in some of the milk, chocolate powder, and sugar to the gelatin that was being heated, which he then placed on a tray then cooled in a refrigerator. While Serena was busy helping Clemont and Bonnie set the table, Ash then used the remaining milk, chocolate powder, and sugar to make a simple chocolate drink which he chilled afterwards.

When the table was set, and the food being served, the group finalized their travel plans since they were to depart after breakfast is finished. During this time, Ash went back to the kitchen to get the gelatin he prepared, Pikachu followed him there and when he saw what his trainer was doing, something clicked on his mind

"No way." he thought "He only does this when there is a special occasion."

"Is everything alright, Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pikapika." (_Nothing_) he replied, Ash knew he was lying, but he just let it pass

"And to think that he did this when she... was... present..." Pikachu continued his thoughts "OH YES!" he just screamed internally.

"Okay, Pikachu, I hope you could still slice this gelatin into small cubes just like before okay?" Ash asked

"Pika!" (_Of course!_) He replied with enthusiasm as he prepared the most ruthless Iron Tail attack it was going to use.

"My goodness Pikachu, these look great." Ash praised his partner Pokémon "Now to add this to the chocolate drink."

He then proceeded to do so, and served the simple drink to the rest of the group.

"Ash, this tastes great!" Clemont said

"Yeah, you should have done this more often." Bonnie agreed

The rest of the Pokémon happily drank the chocolate formula Ash made for all of them, after all, it was rare for him to do so.

"The gelatin provides some additional flavor to it." Serena commented "The chocolate flavor doubles when you bite into it."

"That's why I added it." Ash said as he took a sip of his creation and just smiled.

"I guess this would build up to the news." He thought.

* * *

-Kalos League Compound, North Wing, 9:43-

* * *

"ASH! SERENA!" Bonnie called out the two so that they could proceed to Santalune City.

"Coming" Serena replied as she went out of the door

"Where's Ash?" Clemont asked

"Here." Ash came out, while struggling to carry his things "Man, this bag has become heavier in just a few days."

"Well, who said that you place the trophy and the prize money inside your bag?" Serena teased

"Fine." Ash replied while being a little irritated, but not because of her, but of his antics.

Minutes after, Ash went out the Pokémon Center, now with a lighter load. He placed his money on his personal bank account assigned to his trainer ID, and transferred his trophy to Professor Sycamore's laboratory, where they would stay when they are in Lumiose City

"Let's go" Bonnie exclaimed "-nene!" the Dedenne in her satchel imitated it's soon to be trainer

She was in front of the group as they went through the gates of the Kalos League Compound. Trainers who were still inside the perimeter congratulated Ash for his victory in the League Conference, and waved as a sign of thanks. Serena was quite close to her boyfriend, but not much contact since they really haven't revealed that they were a couple, but with good manners in mind, and to make things not awkward, the need to do so. Pikachu, who was perched on Ash's left shoulder, and was in between the couple just smiled, knowing that there is now a special thing between the two.

After a few hours of trekking, they reached the halfway point of the route to Santalune City. The group then stopped over to have their luch which was prepared by Clemont before leaving. Ash then brought out a large container with the chocolate drink he made during breakfast. The drink remained fresh and cold due to the special properties of the container which he bought before leaving.

The rest of the Pokémon were outside of their pokéballs to join their trainers during lunch. Pikachu, Bunnelby, Talonflame, Luxray, and Hawlucha stayed near the table while discussing the battles that happened during the League Conference. Greninja and Delphox stayed a few feet away from the table and were eating in private. The others stayed beside their trainers during the meal. Pikachu made sure that he wouldn't spill anything else to them though, while doing so, he glanced at the couple who were just smiling while enjoying the meal.

* * *

When the meal was finished, Ash and Serena looked into each other signalling that it was the time to tell the others the standing of their relationship. Ash called everyone to settle down while Serena stayed beside him. Clemont and Bonnie wondered why they would do so.

"Any problem, Ash?" Clemont asked why he asked everyone to settle down

"Nothing." Ash replied "I just would like to announce something."

"There is a change in our travel plans?" Bonnie asked

"No." Serena replied "It's something special."

Bonnie became excited at the word 'special.' Whenever she hears this from her "big sister," she knows it is something special. Often times, Serena would tell her things about what she feels, and other stuff, Bonnie won't mind this since she is quite mature for her young age. Whatever the reason of this announcement being special, she still doesn't know. She has the idea, especially with Ash doing the announcement, but it may be wrong.

"Serena?" Ash whispered

"You could do it." Serena replied

Ash sighed and whispered "Well, here we go."

"Guys, well, umm... If you would observe well into our group, you might have noticed something different." He started his speech

"You did something in the Kitchen." Bonnie said

"That's one." Ash replied "Well, the thing about it is that I only do that when there is a special occasion."

"I don't remember anything to be celebrated." Clemont said

"Exactly, but I have a reason." Ash replied "Actually, WE do have a reason." he then grabbed Serena's hand signalling the end of his speech

Serena, on the other hand did not know how he would do it. She blushed the instant of thieir hands coming into contact She expected Ash to say it directly to the group. Anyways, she liked being in contact with her boyfriend, so she was still able to bring out a smile.

"Wh-wha-what? No way! Is it true?" Bonnie said in shock and excitement

"Well, I knew this was coming." Clemont thought

The Pokémon applauded the two trainer in front of them. Especially with their deep connection with each other, they knew that this could happen anytime. The largest clue? The ones who ate in private.

Bonnie then rushed to hug Serena as a sign of congratulations. She was happy for her new adventure in life. Clemont, on the other hand went to Ash and gave his congratulations.

"Congratulations, Ash." Clemont said "Now your not just a League Conference Champion, now the boyfriend of one of the fastest-rising performers in Kalos."

Ash had a light blush at this sort of a complement. He still did not know what to say and just belted out a "Thanks."

"So that's why you made that chocolate drink." Serena said to Ash.

"Well, my life is amazing as chocolate." Ash replied "The gelatin doubled it. You get the symbolism?"

Serena embraced Ash and pecked his right cheek as an answer. Ash then tried to keep their faces come closer and closer to each other until

"Ehem. Are we going to stay here and let the night reach us, or are we sleeping in a Pokémon Center?" Bonnie said interrupting the couple's moment

"Aww..." Serena commented "I guess the kiss could be saved for later."

"I was going to kiss you right now, but... haha!" Ash said as he immediately picked up his bag, recalled his Pokémon and went back to the trail

"ASH!" Serena just complained at her boyfriend's actions

The rest of the group just laughed the couple's antics.

* * *

**Well, I lost my ideas for the end of this chapter, but I hope your satisfied with that. If you're asking what's with the chocolate drink, well the answer is found in the chapter itself. I updated my profile with the titles of the next few chapters with its current status, so try to check every once in a while. Also, as said earlier, reviews will help in the development in the story, now that the introductory arc is now finished. So does this mean that a plot of some sort to be added? Well, I'm still planning to add one, but currently, I have no ideas, and suggestions would be helpful. I'm still working on the battle scenery and the performances, so do not expect anything extravagant at that point, but I'll do my best.**

**Now about the next chapter: The group returns to Santalune City to stay for one night in its Pokémon Center. Not much major events are expected, but one-by-one, the people who know Ash and the gang by heart would know something more about the new couple.  
**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	7. Side Chapter: Santalune City Outskirts

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, if you were expecting something major with this update, I would like to apologize for that. WAIT! Don't go. This is a side story chapter that would lead to the next chapter of this story. Well, there would be no harm done if you won't read this because there are not much major events, as the last few parts would be cited in the following chapter, but I do encourage that you read this. Also, this would be quite short in comparison to the main chapters which are kinda short for me at least.**

**So without further ado**

**Side Chapter**  
**'Santalune City Outskirts'**

* * *

Ash was still trying to walk fast after leaving his girlfriend hanging. He may have not wanted to do so, but some teasing made him laugh for a bit.

"Pikachu, join them, I have a plan." Ash whispered to his partner Pokémon

"Pika?" (_What?_) the yellow rodent asked

'It's a secret" Ash replied. Without any further questions, Pikachu immediately complied to his trainer's command.

"ASH! WAIT!" Serena was still shouting at her boyfriend to come back and join the rest of the group, who were just following him a few meters away.

"Brother, look at them." Bonnie said "They look so cute."

"I have to agree." Clemont replied

"Well, at least you have an idea when I find you a wife." Bonnie said with a wide grin on her face

"Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you?" Clemont reacted furiously

"Yeah, yeah, not interested in getting married." Bonnie replied with a poker face, but immediately changed her tone "But look at them, you deserve that experience."

"Oh great, I can't wait." Clemont said with a gloomy expression

"Clemont, you'll love it." Ash said giving his insight on their small banter

"ASH!" Serena was still shouting, but Ash didn't listen to her call

"This will do the trick." Serena thought "ASH, IF YOU DON'T COME BACK I'LL LEAVE THIS INSTANT!"

When Ash heard this, he just stopped in his tracks and swallowed his pride.

"Did I go too far?" Serena thought "He just... stood there, face staring at the ground."

Serena approached Ash carefully then placed her hand on his shoulder "Ash..."

The raven-haired trainer did not react at her actions. He was thinking though "Well, here we go... Three... Two..."

"Ash..." Serena continued to call Ash

"One..."

After his internal countdown, he faced Serena and pecked on her cheek at the same instance, afterwards he came rushing to the lemon-blonde siblings as if nothing happened.

Serena blushed furiously at her boyfriend's actions. She felt a warm sensation rush through her body, and lost her focus. She was just staring at the others, without even blinking.

The others were just laughing at Serena's expression, including Ash. Despite this, Ash knew that what he did was borderline crazy, and may just make Serena lose her sanity. Ash then approached her carefully, and held her hand, snapping her back to the real world.

"Serena, let's go?" Ash said to her and they immediately started walking with their hands intertwined, and Ash was just whistling a few happy tunes since his plan worked out well.

"Wha-what happened?" Serena wondered, especially with how fast the event went

'You'll know it when the time comes." Bonnie replied with a small chuckle

The group continued to walk the trail as the buildings start to increase by the minute

"Pika!" (_We're here!_) Pikachu, who was being clutched by Clemont said when he saw the main landmark of Santalune City over the horizon. the Santalune City Fountain

* * *

Meanwhile, a few people noticed a certain group of trainers approaching the city and started to spread the news throughout the city

"They're coming here!" A man shouted

"They are? Call the press, bring out the cameras" A woman replied (_A/N: The press again? What's happening to me?_)

Then suddenly a mob of fans suddenly surrounded the Pokémon Center in the city, shocking Nurse Joy

"Wow, there's so many people." She said as she was asking for some news

"They're coming" A trainer said to the nurse before returning to her desk

"Wigglytuff, prepare two rooms, the ones with video phones please."

"Wiggly~" (_Okay_)the Wigglytuff assisting the nurse replied before going to the inner area of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"This is quite odd."

* * *

**That was short. Well, what do you think about this? I hope this gives you an idea on how chaotic the group's arrival into Santalune City will be in the next chapter. I'll try to update with that chapter within a few days.**

**Also, I have a "First Kiss Guessing Game." Just guess when the couple's first kiss would happen and send your answers along with your review or via PM. The only clue I could give is that it won't happen until they arrive in Lumiose City. First one to give the RIGHT answer will receive a shout out on that chapter. (Check my profile for the options)  
**

**Speaking of which, I would like to give readers Woozart, GoldenExperience, and DeltaRaptor762 a shout out for giving some wonderful insights about the story. Please continue to enjoy the story**

**To answer a certain review**

**[reviewer] Minios0903 (ch 6): "**_**Firstly,I will rate your story until now:9.5/10!I mean,this story is amazing,you stay close to each character personality instead of make their character a little odd like some you described the surrounding was fantastic too,especially the confession.I love how you made your story relevant to the anime's previous episodes.  
I think you should make an arc after the elite four battle(before the champion battle) where team flare and team rocket start a fight between 2 organizations and it's up to Ash and the gang to settle it and destroy both organizations completely!Then the champion battle and a closure for the story :)"**_

**[reply] Thank you for reading this story, and with your positive response. About the characters, I did not expect that I actually pulled them of well, so thanks for pointing that out. As much as I want to keep the mood of this story light, I am taking your suggestion in consideration as I haven't written any of the Elite Four Arc.  
**

**I would like to apologize if I do not answer as much reviews, but to tell you, I read all of them, and take your suggestions into consideration. Thanks for the reviews**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Santalune City

**Hello again. TheEnigmatic97 here. Nothing much to tell here, but to tell you something about the guessing game I started on the Side Chapter before this update, somebody has given the correct answer.**

**Now for this chapter: The group has arrived at Santalune City, and they are going to have an unexpected welcome. Also, a phone call will be made, by who?**

**So without further ado,**

**'Santalune City'**

* * *

-Santalune City Outskirts, 17:32-

* * *

"This is quite odd." Clemont said to the whole group "Since when did somebody tell us that there is an event here?"

"I don't know." Ash replied "Serena, could you check your guide for a sec?"

"Okay" Serena then grabbed her guide and fiddled with the search function "Hmm... Santalune City... there's no special event here today."

"So why are there a lot of people here?" Bonnie wondered why there was a lot of people. Well, technically, the place they were going to is an urban area, and to think that there is a Pokémon Gym there, you would expect that there would be challengers coming every once in a while. But this is different, people were rushing to the Pokémon Center, were they challengers for the Gym? Impossible since it would be farfetched to have Viola accept challenges from about a hundred trainers within a single day, added that the Kalos League Conference has ended, and the next Gym season will start in two weeks.

"DING!" that was the sound of Serena's guide updating its news feed

"Oh look, sounds like our arrival will be quite interesting." Serena said

"What is it?" Ash said before reading

* * *

Ash Ketchum and his group of friends have reached Santalune City. It is known that they will stay at the city's Pokémon Center. More updates as it comes.  
#KalosLeague #ConferenceChampion (_A/N: LOL with the hashtags_)

* * *

Master Performer Serena and Conference Champion Ash Ketchum, along with Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont, and his sibling Bonnie Arrive in Santalune City.  
#MasterClassShowcase #RoadToLumiose

* * *

"So that's why there has been a lot of people." Clemont said "Well any plans?"

"Ehehehe... Nothing." Ash replied as the rest of the group sweatdropped

"Well, we could just pass through." He suggested "what would go wrong?"

* * *

-Santalune City Pokémon Center, 18:12-

* * *

"Why did you come to Santalune City?"

"When will you challenge the Elite Four?"

"Ash, I'm your no. 1 fan."

'Serena, your performances are great!"

"Clemont, make an anti-gravity suit"

'Bonnie, you're so cute."

This and a hundred more lines coming from the fans of the group were heard in front of the Pokémon Center. The group answered some questions, but ended up quite irritated with the situation. This continued until some several trainers assisted the group to finally go inside the Pokémon Center. Ash went in last after telling the crowd that they need to rest and just wait until they arrive in Lumiose City. "Please respect our privacy." He said before closing the door.

When he faced the rest of the group, he saw them glaring at him, and the rest is history. He just had the scolding of his life. Well, it was not his fault anyways, it is the only entrance to the Pokémon Center, given that the Emergency Area is off-limits to non-medical personnel so they just let it pass.

"I already reserved two rooms for your group." Nurse Joy said "I knew that you were coming here and you might need some rest."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Clemont replied as he received the keys from her. "Okay, let's check the rooms."

The group then checked the rooms. They had received keys for the best rooms in the center, both had 3 beds, one king size bed, and two single beds. It also had a bathroom, a 32" LED TV with 200 channels and a video phone. They had a few tweaks in their room assignments, instead of the two girls staying in one room, Ash and Serena will stay together. This was suggested by none other than Bonnie

"I hope it wouldn't get too awkward." Bonnie said while giggling, making Ash and Serena look at each other with sheepish expressions.

With this, the two siblings will stay in the other room. After giving their room assignments, they went in and changed clothing before dinner.

* * *

-Santalune City Pokémon Center, Dining Hall, 19:12-

* * *

The group proceeded to have their dinner after resting for a half hour. Instead of cooking their own food, they resorted to their usual routine when in Pokémon Centers, they get their food from the cafeteria. The Pokémon stayed in a special area for them to have their food, which was close to the group's table. As usual, they had their own discussion of some matters within themselves, some joked around and teased each other, causing some small chaos within them, but was settled immediately by Pikachu, and the other veterans. When the group sat down at the table, Ash was still thinking about his 'stupid' suggestion, and he just let it out to them.

"Well, I guess there's no reason in taking my suggestions." Ash said while frowning "I kinda led all of you in trouble a while ago."

"Honestly, it was fun." Serena replied trying to change Ash's mood "You were so helpful in our travels, and you're moping because of a small blip? Come on, that's not you I'm talking to."

"I never thought that people call me cute!" Bonnie said

"And I never thought people wanted me to invent something they could use." Clemont said

"See Ash, there's no reason for you to be down." Serena still trying to turn her boyfriend's frown upside down, she then grabbed Ash's hand and gave it an assuring grip causing him to smile.

"I guess so." Ash replied "Let's eat?"

"Dig in." Clemont said in response before the group ate the food on their table.

The group stayed at their table for an hour eating and talking. They discussed their travel plans, and decided that they have their breakfast early so that they will arrive at Lumiose City before dinnertime.

* * *

-Santalune City Pokémon Center, Room 205, 20:19-

* * *

The couple went into the room after dinner and had finished preparing for bedtime. Since Pikachu was already sleeping on one of the single beds in the room, Ash suggested that Serena would sleep in the softer king-size bed, but she wanted something else.

"Ash, I actually have other plans." Serena said with a wink. Like the last time, it took Ash a few moments before that clicked in and he just smiled and belted out an "Okay."

They lied down on the bed and snuggled up with each other. But they cannot sleep at the moment so they just discussed a few topics

'You know, that crowd a while ago made me think." Ash said

"Think about what?" Serena asked

"I thought that eventually, the world would know about us, and I guess it would be better if some people knew it from us directly."

"I guess so" Serena agreed "It would be better if mom heard it from me than anyone else... Oh wait, I have to call her."

"Go, there's a phone there at the desk." Ash said as they stood up and went to the phone.

"Hello" A voice was heard when the call was connected.

"Hi, mom." Serena greeted

"Hello, Mrs. Yvonne" Ash greeted afterwards

"Oh, hi Ash and Serena!" Grace replied "Why did you call, Serena?"

"Well, I was just wondering how you are doing there." Serena replied

"That's unusual." Serena's mother thought. She knew that her daughter had this level of attitude whenever she was talking to her, and most of the time, when they are training for a Rhyhorn race. Nonetheless, Serena is a loving daughter to her. "I'm fine here. How about you two?" she asked

"Well, the reason why we actually called is that I was going to say something to you." Serena replied. She took a glance at Ash who gave her an assuring nod and held her hand, causing her to feel warm inside.

"What is it?"

"It's about me and Ash, we are... now in a relationship."

Grace then stayed at the same position for a few moments and remained silent. This was the reason why Serena needed the assurance, she was nervous. She did not know how her mother would react. On the other end of the line, Grace thought that she saw this coming, and she was pretty sure that she was happy with her childhood crush. Often times after the Summer Camp in Pallet Town, she would tease her daughter about it. It was just pretty recent that she knew that Ash is her daughter's crush, and knowing that he could be trusted, she felt good about it.

"Mom..." Serena was waiting for a response

After a few more moments, she smiled at the two and said "Congratulations, seeing that you are happy with him, I have no problem with that."

"Thank you." That was all Serena could say

"Ash, don't do anything stupid." Grace said, wanting to make sure that he could be trusted

"Yes, Mrs. Yvonne." He replied

"Mom, he's not that kind of person." Serena said immediately, defending Ash

"Well, you two need to rest, as what I know, you had a hard time entering the Pokémon Center." Grace said "Ash, congratulations on your win, and Serena, good luck with the showcase."

"Thank you, mom. Bye." Serena said before her mother disconnected from the call.

"That went well." Serena sighed

"Yes it did." Ash replied

"So when are you going to call your mom?" she asked

"When we get to Lumiose City. We need to sleep."

And the couple went back to their bed and snuggled up with each other, and slept.

* * *

**Well, that's for this chapter. Trying to make celebrities out of the Kalos Group is hard. Well, if the Pokémon Universe were real, I'm pretty sure that they would take that status also. If you are wondering why the press is heavily involved here, it is because of a suggestion I considered a few chapters earlier. Well, since it has been started, I just have to *puts sunglasses* deal with it. But yeah, as we go on, especially with Ash's request in this chapter, the appearance of the media will gradually decrease as we go on through the story, but they would still be there after extremely major events. I hope you won't mind.**

**About the next chapter: The group leaves Santalune City to proceed to Lumiose City. No major events here, but I am going to reveal something about Ash's league team.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	9. Chapter 8: On the road - Story Telling

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, I don't know if I should be saying anything right now, but things kinda got interesting on my part, with only having two days worth of classes per week, so I have more time doing stuff. I am going to be a bit conservative with the descriptions found in this chapter since I really haven't watched the earlier episodes (the ones before Best Wishes, minus the ones which were broadcasted at home, EP001, and some other notable episodes.) The reason why I'm saying this is that this episode would tell some stories about TWO of Ash's Pokémon in the past. (Note: TWO, the relevance will be explained after this chapter) Supposed to be, my plan for this chapter was that Ash would tell his companions a story about a time in his adventures. I'll give you three clues: Sir Aaron, Lucario, and Mew. I'm pretty sure you got the answer immediately after reading those. The reason I had to change things is that I may have botched a few parts of that beautiful movie, and having watched the movie myself, I felt that I jumbled the plot around, so I was left with this contingency plan.**

**Now about this chapter: The group are back on the road, this time to Lumiose City. They had nothing to discuss, so Ash recalled some of his past memories.**

**So without further ado,**

**'On the road - Story Telling'**

* * *

The group did not waste any moment after waking up and eating their breakfast. With the lesson they learned from their entry into Santalune City, they immediately left the city after fixing their things and went to the shortest trail possible to Lumiose City. The people who saw them on the way greeted them as usual, but not giving them the celebrity status, which the group requested to them, and the townspeople respected it.

When they reached Route 4, they knew that there would be pretty much nothing to do other than walking and eating, so they started to talk about Ash's Elite Four Challenge. (_A/N: I decided to use this as a topic so that I would pretty much have a guide on how things will happen later on._)

* * *

-Route 4, 10:23-

* * *

"What is your plan, Ash?" The inventor asked, probably wondering what should he do. Ash did not catch a variety of Pokémon within the Kalos region, and he knew that it may probably be not enough. Well, he was not questioning the abilities of his great friend, but as a person with a position in the Kalos League, he would think about how he would do it. (_A/N: Wow, redundancy. ehehehe_)

"Well, to be honest I wasn't thinking about it until you asked." The raven-haired trainer replied "Obviously, I should have started making one."

"It was not your fault if you were busy with helping me." The honey-blonde performer said.

"I know. I just wanted to do it, that's all." Ash replied. He was honest about that. Ash is known to his group as a selfless person. He would tend to place others as his main priority before his. Helping his girlfriend was one example.

"Ash, I don't know if I should be asking this but..." The youngest in the group said "...do you have any other Pokémon that you could use?"

Bonnie's idea immediately clicked on to his mind, and he was surprised at her idea. She knew that he had been traveling around the world, and have caught a good selection of Pokémon "I have a good bunch. Well, speaking of which, I should tell you some stories about two of those I'm considering."

"Oh, stories!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement. Every time that there would be someone who is willing to share stories made her excited. Maybe, it was her being quite young, and having experience people with her, or it was just her plain enthusiasm.

"Well, first thing, let me tell you a story about this friend of mine." He said while petting his partner Pokémon on the head causing him too coo in delight.

"So, how did you first met?" Clemont asked. "Knowing that Pikachu isn't really one of those starter choices in Kanto." The rest just listened while walking on the trail. Serena pretty much knew Pikachu's story, but still wanted to hear it again.

"Hmmm, back then in Pallet Town, the night before the day I would get my first Pokémon, I kinda slept in late in the night, and as a result, I woke up really late." Ash started recalling (_A/N: No flashbacks, as I said earlier, I haven't watched a good majority of episodes in the anime, and this is just based on research._)

"Mom woke me up, and I immediately rushed to Professor Oak's lab, and pretty much ended up with nothing. Until Professor had another pokéball with him, and it contained this little fella." He continued while showing the exact pokéball he was telling "We kinda had a shocking encounter, and things really did not work out at the start. I only knew that there are some Pokémon who don't like being in their pokéballs, and then my Pokédex would keep on teasing me, I had to drag him on a clothesline, and I was wearing rubber gloves."

"How did you get to have that friendship with Pikachu?" Bonnie asked

"Good question, well there was this flock of Spearow that attacked us, and I just protected him from all of those because he was quite hurt from that barrage. He kinda saw something in me making me gain his trust, and attacked all of them at once, saving us both. After that, our journey became quite a breeze, despite the quirks, and I guess you knew that I jumped off Prism Tower just for Pikachu."

"I remember that." Serena said while blushing at that memory "And I was glad that you were not hurt by that. Pretty much, that was the time I knew you are here in the Kalos region."

"Well, thanks." Ash replied "Kinda funny since every single event in my life has a connection with everything. Pikachu and you, probably the best things I have in my life, connected by that incident."

"Quite the coincidence." Clemont added "So is there anything else you're considering?"

"Hmmm... Well, I guess you should see this." Ash stopped on his track to get something from his bag. It was a black bracelet of some sort with a spherical crystal with a DNA symbol embedded on it.

"Is that... a mega ring?" The rest of the group can't believe their eyes

"I got it the night before the League Conference Finals. The person who gave it to me told me that his name be kept secret, and I don't even know why he gave it to me. He just told me that I should get my Charizard with me soon, and took his advice." Ash said

"Well, what's special about that Charizard?" Bonnie asked

"I kinda have a history with some Pokémon with a history, like Greninja." Ash replied "Back then on my journeys, I had encounters with a Tepig tied to a post, a harshly-trained Chimchar, and a Charmander left in the rain." (_A/N: Episode Reference: BW004, A few episodes in DP, and EP011_)

"The Charmander I met was kinda special at it's own right. It once belonged to a trainer named Damien. The Charmander was waiting for him on top of a rock when we met him. A few hours after, we kinda overheard him bragging that he abandoned that Charmander. We kinda had a dispute with him until Nurse Joy put down the heat. When the rain became strong, we had to save him so it wouldn't lose his life. When we saw him, he was under attack by a flock of Pigeotto, we fended them off somehow, and rushed Charmander to the Pokémon Center."

"What happened to him after?" Serena asked before they heard a stomach rumble

"Ehehehehe... Time for lunch, then." Ash said

"Nothing new." Serena replied before they started setting up for their short stop.

* * *

After eating, they proceeded with the trail so that they would reach Lumiose City by sunset. While on the trail, Ash continued his story. He had told them that Charmander became alright after an overnight treatment.

"When we woke up in the Pokémon Center, we found out that the Charmander was gone. While we searched for him, we had an encounter with Team Rocket, and was saved by Charmander himself. Afterwards, we kinda had a drama with Damien. He said that he came back 'as promised' and we argued with him that he was even proud that he abandoned it. When Charmander knew that Damien neither likes nor respects him, he rejected him, and a few moments after, I caught him in a pokéball."

"I'm glad that he's safe." Bonnie said, knowing Ash as a trainer.

"Well, that's not just how my Charizard is special. Well, when it evolved, it kinda started disobeying me, and when it was a Charizard, it cost me the Indigo League, but I did not give up on it. Back then on the Orange Islands, after a battle which we didn't like at all, Charizard gave back the respect that it gave me back then. When that happened, me and Charizard were pretty much unstoppable, and along with Pikachu here, it's like a family in itself."

"Makes me wonder though." Clemont asked "Why would that guy that gave you a Mega Ring want you to have your Charizard with you soon?"

"I don't know" Ash replied "But I will find out."

"We're almost there" Serena said as the buildings increase along the horizon.

"Finally, Lumiose City."

* * *

**Well, that's for this chapter. I hope I pulled off the memories. As promised, the relevance of this is that, these two will be in the Elite Four Team. Well, Pikachu is quite obvious, and I just wanted to write up a story on how Ash's Charizard was caught. Well, nothing special. And sorry for not adding much hints to this chapter either.**

**Also a shoutout to the reviewer ultimateCCC, who ramped up the review count to my surprise. Thanks a lot.**

**No preview this time since this was a rush.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	10. Chapter 9 : Entry to Lumiose City

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. First of all, I would like to apologize if you felt that the previous chapter was quite rushed. When I read the chapter myself after uploading, I really felt that I rushed the ending big time. Well, I have nothing else to say this time, so we'll move on.**

**Now for this chapter: The group arrives at Lumiose City, and is given a warm welcome by the people. The group's activities during their stay there will be outlined.**

**So without further ado**

**'Entry to Lumiose City'**

* * *

The group arrived at the gate to Lumiose City right before sunset. The couple in the group pretty much looked at the beautiful view before letting go of their hands before entry, since they haven't revealed anything to the rest of the world. When the reached the gate leading to Lumiose City, an officer went to fetch them. They wondered why would they be fetched by none other than a soldier. Did they do anything wrong? No, he said to the group "This is to welcome you into the city."

* * *

-Lumiose City, Gate, 18:01-

* * *

"Thanks for the welcome ceremonies" Ash said to the officer "But, sir, isn't this too extravagant?"

"You'll know the reason later" The officer replied "We also held one for Aria yesterday."

"So she's already here." Serena thought

The group stayed at one corner of the tunnel until there was a command given to stand in attention. When the soldiers complied, a limousine appeared at the other end of the tunnel. This signified that the welcoming ceremony has commenced. A two men stepped out of the limousine, one was probably in his early sixties and kinda large for his stature. He wore a brown coat and a red necktie, along with the matching pants and shirt. The other was more recognizable, he wore a lab coat of some sort and had a somewhat long black hair. The details were not needed as the group recognized him immediately.

"Professor Sycamore!" The group exclaimed, but became silent to keep the ceremonies solemn.

"Who is that man with him?" Ash asked the two lemon-blonde siblings, as they lived in the city.

"That's the mayor!" Bonnie exclaimed "-nene?" the Dedenne in her satchel wondered (_A/N: I don't usually add lines from the Pokémon themselves unless if I deem it important. That's the reason why you don't see them much often_)

"He is like the person who does the big things in the city." Bonnie whispered to the soon-to-be her Pokémon

The soldiers gave a salute to the distinguished personnel as they passed through them and approached the group. When the mayor reached them, he introduced himself and gave a handshake to each of them.

"Good evening, I am Frederick Sycamore." The man said "Mayor of Lumiose City, and father of the region's head professor." (_A/N: I don't recall anyone in the anime being introduced as the mayeor of Lumiose City, and father of Prof. Sycamore, so OC FTW!_)

"Good evening, Mayor, Professor" The group greeted back.

"So you must be Ash Ketchum." The mayor said "Augustine has told me a lot of stories about you, including that Garchomp incident."

"It was nothing." Ash replied "I just wanted to help"

"And you are Serena Yvonne of Vaniville Town, Master Performer."

"Hello." She greeted back

"And how's the two kids here?" The mayor asked the lemon-blonde siblings

"We're fine" Clemont replied

"Well, let's proceed with the welcoming ceremonies." The professor said "We'll talk at the lab."

The group then walked behind the two Sycamores while they were passing the tunnel with the soldiers giving the salute. When they reached the limousine, the mayor and the professor went in first before the lemon-blonde siblings, then the couple. When the limousine started to move, Professor Sycamore opened up a topic regarding the group.

"When I first saw you this evening, I kinda noticed something different." He said

"What was it professor?" Clemont wondered what he meant

"I don't know, or maybe it was just my experience at detailed observations." He replied "But there's something with those two over there." He then pointed at Ash and Serena, faces red, and already knew what the Professor meant.

"Well, what do we have here?" The mayor said "The Kalos League Conference Champion dating the fastest rising Master Performer in the region."

The two went into a darker shade of red, and they can't keep things secret anymore to them "How did... you know...?" Serena asked

"Well, during the welcome ceremonies, I kept on observing on your actions, and you two are just THAT close." The professor replied while showing his two fingers showing an extremely small gap... actually not even a single gap.

"Ehehehe... isn't that an exaggeration?" Ash said

"You two should have seen those two lovebirds when we were on our way to Santalune City a few days ago." Bonnie said "They are teasing their minds off each other, it's waaaay too cute!"

"BONNIE, Shush!" Clemont reprimanded his sister, trying to make things less awkward.

"So, Bonnie, how was it try to find a wife for your brother throughout the region?" The mayor asked

The youngest in the group just laughed and said "Clemont's kinda stubborn, and he says that he's not interested."

"How did... you know it, mayor?" Clemont exclaimed in shock

"Well, who wouldn't?" Serena said "It's all over my news feed."

Serena then showed her travel guide to the rest of the group while Clemont tried to hide his face in embarrassment. Ash just laughed at the posts since he pretty much read all of it during the discussion. Here's two of them

* * *

Bonnie telling me to marry her brother is so cute, but waaay to #awkward

* * *

That PokéVision by Clemont, I'm pretty sure Bonnie dubbed the lines. #BestVidEver

* * *

"That, and a lot more" Serena said before closing her guide

"Thank you." Clemont replied with his face as red as ever.

The brakes of the limousine sounded signalling their arrival at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory. Outside the laboratory, there was a small crowd of people waiting for the group's arrival. This time, they were gracious in answering questions and giving out autographs since they were not that harsh.

When the group went in the laboratory, one of the assistants gave the keys to the group's assigned room. The room contained two single beds and a double-decked bed. Well, there was something with the single beds though, it had a special mechanism allowing it to be connected to one another making a bigger sized bed. The one who spotted such, it was Clemont. (_A/N: Am I really that desperate to have those two sleep together?_)

When they placed their things inside the room, Bonnie whispered to his brother, and he nodded in agreement

"Ash, Serena." Clemont called

"What is it?" Serena asked

"Well, me and Bonnie decided that we spend the night at dad's place." Clemont replied "I'm pretty sure he would be happy to see us after a long time."

The two smiled at each other upon hearing what the inventor said

"I guess nothing's wrong with that." Ash said "But you two should have your dinner here."

"I'm kinda hungry and it's been a long trek." Bonnie said

"True." Clemont agreed

The group then went down to the dining area to have their dinner. Along with them were Professor Sycamore and his assistants, and the mayor himself. The Pokémon stayed at the enclosure so that they could roam around for a bit after being kept in their respective pokéballs for a few hours. The food served were roasted chicken, cream of mushroom soup, multiple T-bone steaks, mashed potatoes with gravy, some salad, and for dessert, a large chocolate cake. The group ate the food at their disposal, but would often pause whenever the couple would do something they haven't seen

"What?" Ash asked while holding a spoon with a slice of steak and some mashed potato in front of Serena's face.

The rest remained silent while staring at them. Ash immediately placed the spoon in his mouth while his face was red, and all of them laughed at him.

* * *

"Well, while we are here, let me present to you the activities leading to Saturday's Master Class Showcase" the mayor said

"Actually, there's only one event before that day and you'll have three days worth of free time." The professor continued "I hope you're set for a press conference tomorrow."

"We're fine with that I guess" Ash replied "what time is it anyway?"

"That will happen in the evening after a meet and greet session with your fans in the afternoon." The mayor said "We limited the people coming to about fifty so you won't be stressed out. Also, Aria will be coming here."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Clemont asked Serena

"Months I suppose, when I won the previous showcase." Serena replied "I am kinda sad though that Shauna won't be competing with me"

"Yeah, I don't even know why they have that rule." Ash agreed

"The next three days will be yours, for practice, or for..." Professor Sycamore said

"a date." Bonnie said interrupting the professor

"Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed

"Good call there, Bonnie." the professor said

"Uhhhhh..." Ash and Serena just stared at the rest of the group.

* * *

When dinner was finished, the mayor and the lemon-blonde siblings left the laboratory as planned. The siblings would return after breakfast so that they could prepare for tomorrow's event. The couple went to their room to prepare for bedtime along with Pikachu _(A/N: Is this the only time I said the name 'Pikachu' in this chapter?_) The two changed into their sleeping attire before going to bed. While Serena was busy changing, Ash was talking to his Pikachu about some matters.

"What should I do then?"

"Pikapika. pikachu." (_I don't know. It depends on you_)

"What do you mean it depends on me?"

"Pikapika, PIKA" (_Use your heart, stupid._)

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"pikapika..." (_Density issues..._)

* * *

When the two lied down to sleep, Serena snuggles up to her boyfriend as usual, and he would hug her around her waist. before they went to sleep, Ash had to ask

"I was thinking if we could go on a date or something"

"I have been waiting for you to ask."

"Okay, let's do it after you showcase okay..."

*YAWN* "Okay..."

* * *

**Well, that's for this chapter. I hope this one isn't that disappointing. I kinda messed up on some parts, but I hope it did not rin the flow of this chapter. I have nothing to announce, so just keep on reading and reviewing.**

**About the next chapter: The people who know will increase by two. Plus a build-up to the press conference for the chapter afterwards.  
**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	11. Chapter 10: Phone Call and Small Talk

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, there's nothing interesting coming my way. In terms of this story, it already broke the 5k+ view barrier as of this update, so I'd like to thank everyone who have made their time reading this experiment of mine.**

**Now about this chapter: The group prepares for a jam-packed afternoon, with a meet and greet with some fans and a press conference after. During this time, they are doing things in their usual routine, but are kinda rushed so that they won't be tired for later. A visitor will come, and...**

**So without further ado,**

**'Phone Call and Small Talk'**

* * *

The couple woke up again in Lumiose City after a few long months worth of travel. This city became witness to a lot of things that happened to the group in general. First was the infamous 'Garchomp Incident,' which has made the raven-haired trainer known throughout the city. Next was that the city was the location where Serena got her first Pokémon, Fennekin, now a Delphox. Another was that Clemont regained the control over the Lumiose City Gym from a robot he made that went haywire afterwards. The gym was also the location of the gym battle that was a show of prowess from a great Trainer and a great Gym Leader. And coming in a few days time, Serena's Master Class showcase will happen.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Ash and Serena's Room, 07:02-

* * *

Ash woke up unusually early this morning. Unusual, because the group was used to this habit of his where he wakes up late. He would often sleep late since he would think about things that happened in his battles, sometimes, he tries to outline his strategies, which often end up unused, or changed mid-battle. This time though, he started to sleep early, not because he had to do errands early the next day, but because he had a good reason to do so. The reason is the one sleeping next to him. Ash tried to stand up from the bed, only to discover that her arms are wrapped around him, and any slight movement will wake her up from her tranquil state. When Serena woke up, she greeted

"Good morning, Ash. Slept well?"

"Good morning. Only when you're beside me." He replied "Well, aren't we going to stand up to prepare?"

"Right, today's gonna be a busy day." She said "Let's get changed and cook breakfast."

The two then changed to their usual attire. The only difference is that the two did not wear their headgear. Once they went out, Ash's Pikachu immediately hopped onto his trainer's shoulder, afterwards Ash petted it on his head which he liked a lot

"Good morning, Pikachu." The couple greeted

"Pikapika" (_Good morning_) Pikachu replied

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Dining Area, 07:43-

* * *

When the couple reached the dining area, they smelled some great aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Clemont and Bonnie." Ash greeted while he brought two mugs of hot chocolate with him. "We were supposed to do the kitchen work, but I guess you got here early."

"Good morning too, Ash." The siblings greeted the raven-haired trainer, while bringing a set of plates, and the food they cooked a few minutes earlier. "Well, we told dad that me and Bonnie would have our breakfast here especially that today's gonna be a busy day, so we better move fast." Clemont commented.

"What time did you two arrive?" Serena asked

"About seven in the morning" Bonnie replied "We immediately went here to the kitchen, knowing that you two lovebirds may still be asleep."

"Where is the professor? Did they eat already?" Ash wondered where Professor Sycamore and his assistants are

"They are in the enclosure with all of the Pokémon, and they had their breakfast already." Clemont replied "He said that we could do our usual routine since Aria and the press wouldn't arrive until after lunch."

* * *

After breakfast, the group went to do their usual routines. Bonnie went to the enclosure to play with the Pokémon, Clemont stayed at a work table tinkering with pieces of metal and wiring, probably for another invention of his. Serena went on to practice the routine for their performance coming in a few days, and her boyfriend suspended his training and was searching for a video phone.

"Ash, who are you calling?" Serena asked the raven-haired trainer

"I'm telling her." Ash replied

"Telling wh-" Serena immediately picking up what Ash meant "Well, let me come with you at least."

"It'll be short, Serena." Ash replied "Just stay here, I'll be back immediately."

"You know, it would be better if she would see us together." Serena insisted

Ash let out a sigh before saying "Alright, come with me."

Ash held out his hand in front of her allowing her to stand up and approach the video phone. When they reached the phone, Ash let his boyfriend sit first as he dialed the number

"...018" Ash thought while dialing "There we go."

When the call connected, as expected, Ash's mother appeared on screen

"Hello there, Ash and Serena!" Delia greeted the two.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum."

"So Ash, why did you call after such short notice?" She asked. Ash wouldn't often call his mother whenever he's on his travels. The only time he would call would be the times wherein some notable event happened, such as a few days ago, when Ash won the league conference.

"Umm...Actually,...how do I start this?" Ash thought nervously. Serena felt the nervousness in him, and grabbed his hand for assurance. Ash did not expect this causing his cheeks to take an extremely light shade of red, which was still noticed by his mother causing her to be excited internally.

"Do you remember the last time I called?" Ash replied to his mother's question

"Well, yes." Delia affirmed while keeping her excitement in her "What about it?"

"You see two people in front of you right?" Ash asked

"Yes"

"And those two people are a boy and a girl, right?"

"Yes"

"And that boy and girl duo are THAT close to each other, right?"

'Yes"

"Mom, I know that you get it already."

"Not until you say it."

"Uhhhh... okay." Ash sighed before he tightened his grip of Serena's hand and showed it on screen and have that signature toothy grin of his.

A loud, high-pitched scream then was heard all over the laboratory causing all of the people and Pokémon inside to be shocked. Outside, the flying type Pokémon resting on the roof of the laboratory flew away immediately.

* * *

"Pika?"

"What was that?"

"Ches?"

"Man, that was shocking."

"You said it"

"Gre~?" "~phox?"

"-nene..."

* * *

"MOM!" Ash said over the phone "I know how much you are happy right now, but let me get this straight. Don't tell this to anyone until later."

"Ash, what do you mean la-" Serena wondered "Ohhhhhh... that's nice."

"We are going to tell it to the world later." Ash said "And no one is going to spoil it before us."

"Okay, okay." Delia replied "Well, congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks, mom." Ash replied

"Thank you too, Mrs. Ketchum." Serena said

"Serena, you would not believe what Ash told me about you back then." Delia said "If you only know how cra-"

"MOM" Ash, who became red in embarrassment upon knowing where she was going to, interrupted his mother "Not in front of her."

Serena giggled at Ash's sudden defensiveness, especially knowing that he would often open up to his mother.

"Okay, okay. Take care in all of your activities." Delia said "and I hope you two will be happy with each other. I know you will"

"Thanks, mom, bye." Ash said before disconnecting the call "Now that's over."

"I really find that behavior of yours kinda funny." Serena teased

Upon knowing that they were alone in the area where they were staying, the couple smiled at each other and let their faces to keep on getting closer, and closer, and clos-

"BOOOOOM!"

"Now that's even funnier." Ash said sarcastically

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, 2nd Floor, 12:42-

* * *

When the group finished their lunch, they started to prepare for their bag activities coming in a few hours. They went into their rooms to change clothing to make themselves presentable to the general public. Aria arrived minutes after and was received by none other than her opponent, Serena.

"Still wearing that smile I told you to keep, huh?" Aria said

"Of course." Serena replied "Your advice back then helped me a lot."

"Glad to help." Aria said "By the way, where are the others? Shouldn't they be out by now?"

"Well, the siblings are still changing, I guess." Serena replied "Especially after that explosion that happened here a few hours ago."

"Let me guess..." Aria said "Clemont made something again."

"Well, pretty much." Serena confirmed

"Hello there, Aria" Ash greeted while going out of their room

"Hi, there Conference Champ." Aria greeted "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Ash replied while approaching them "I'm kinda not used on being called that way"

"Sounds true." Aria said while noticing something "Serena, did Ash just went out of your room?"

"Kinda" Serena replied while her cheeks were glowing causing her opponent to smile

"I'd never thought that you two share the same room." Aria said

"Well, we did share a room as a group often, there's really nothing wrong with that." Ash replied before grabbing Serena's hand "Besides, it is just me and Serena, the siblings stay at their home near the gym."

"Hmmm... But to think that..." Aria was still fixing the puzzle, until she saw the hands "No way. You two..."

The couple just looked at each other, smiled, looked back at the Kalos Queen and nodded

"I knew it." Aria said "I knew that from the first time I saw you two together, you two have that chemistry."

"Almost every single person we told kinda predicted such." Ash said "Nothing surprising from your reaction"

"But still, isn't this what Serena wanted for a long time?" Aria asked

"Aria... not in front of him" Serena whispered while Ash was just smiling at her, cheeks taking a light shade

"No wonder that smile of yours was THAT bright" Aria commented "Same as yours, Ash"

"Well, she's enough for my happiness." Ash replied

"So, you won't challenge the Elite Four, since your happy with me?" Serena asked with a teasing tone

"It's a _different_ happiness." Ash said while holding his hands in the air "I can't explain it."

While the trio were talking, the door of the other room opened and the lemon-blonde siblings went out.

"About time you came out." Serena said

"Getting the soot off took a long time" Clemont said

"Hi there, Aria" Bonnie greeted

"Oh, hello Bonnie." Aria replied "Still looking adorable as always."

"Thank you." Bonnie said "By the way, what are you wearing at the showcase?"

"Yeah, Aria, who designed you attire?" Serena asked before they started walking towards the lobby

"Women." Ash whispered to the inventor

"You said it." Clemont replied "I'm pretty sure that she will be shocked when she knows that you designed your girlfriend's dress."

"Never mind that." Ash said trying to change the topic "Is Bonnie going to be in the press conference?"

"Well, she's going to be at the meet and greet later," Clemont replied "but she said that she will stay at the enclosure with the professor during the press conference."

"Bonnie's so lucky that she will learn more from an expert." Ash said

"Didn't Professor Oak tell you anything?" Clemont asked

"Well, I only learned most of the basics, but I pretty much slept on the theoretical aspects." Ash replied

"No wonder" Clemont said "but I guess you adjusted your style and became a battle genius by experience."

"Well, if you only knew what happened in my gym battle at Cinnabar." Ash said "If I'm not mistaken, I commanded Pikachu to aim for the horn of the Gym Leader's Rhydon." (_A/N: Episode Reference: EP058, Exact quote: "Pikachu, the horn!"_)

"I remember that, it kinda became famous around the internet for some reason." Clemont said

"Pika." (_Memes._) Pikachu said

"But looking at your recent battles, you were at your best." Clemont said

"Well, I guess I was just that lucky that there was no trainer with an All-Legendary Pokémon team." Ash said

"You battled one before?" Clemont asked

"His name is Tobias, and we only managed to defeat two of his Pokémon, Darkrai, which wiped out my Heracross, Torkoal, and Gible, but fell to my Sceptile" Ash replied "then he had a Latios, which defeated my Sceptile and Swellow, and tied with Pikachu."

"Pika...pikachu." (_Hard... really hard._) Pikachu commented

"That's why I lost in the Lily of the Valley Conference Semifinals in Sinnoh." Ash continued "It was the closest I've ever been before winning here. By the way, Tobias won that conference afterwards."

"But still, you managed to defeat two Legendary Pokémon." Clemont commented "It's quite an achievement."

"You could say that." Ash said

"Guys, look at the lobby" Serena said causing the group to look at the ground floor

"Wow, so many people and cameras" Bonnie said

"This afternoon's gonna be a long one." Ash commented

"I'm excited at what they would say after revealing your relationship." Aria said "I just hope that inspiration of yours would help you this Saturday. I won't go easy on you."

"I'm not dreaming about it." Serena replied "Let's just do our best."

"That's the spirit." Ash said

"Let's go to the backstage?" Clemont said

"Okay."

* * *

**Well, that's for this chapter. When I wrote the original manuscript for this chapter, it is quite short, only consuming about 2 pages on my 8-inch notebook. To remedy this, I made some additional research to add on this chapter and you saw the fruit of it here.**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**[reviewer] Minios0903: _"It's longer than the last time, but why do I feel that it's...still short XD?_**

**_ And if you want, I suggest that the last round for the master class will be a "dancing with someone" where Serena must choose a person to dance with and of course she will dance with idea had been used but still haven't reached the level of overused soooo...yeah!_**

**_ Can't wait for the date chapter XD."_**

**[reply] Regarding the length of what I write, let's just say that it is my weakness, especially when laziness hits me hard. About the showcase, I got other things planned for that chapter, but I hope you would like what I have planned for that one. Yes, they would dance, but after the showcase. Regarding the date chapter, I still have to write it, and I would really like to have some advice for that one.**

**[reviewer] ultimateCCC: _"Pikachu's Trainer has density issues? This coming from an Electric-Type who can't Pokéballs up to asking Buneary out?"_**

**[reply] Everytime I read that review of yours makes me laugh. Well, I didn't know why I typed in "Density Issues" the previous chapter, and it just came out. I'll try to do my research on LagomorphShipping, if I got it correct, but don't expect anything from me regarding that one since I haven't watched the DP saga.**

**[reviewer] Oni warrior: _"Nice chapter, liked it, waiting for "date" chapter"_**

**[reply] I'm happy that you liked the outcome of the previous chapter. Hopefully, I'll be reaching that chapter as soon as possible.**

**About the next chapter: Two words: Press Conference**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	12. Chapter 11 : In front of the Press

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has read up to this point and are enjoying what I've type written over here for the past few weeks. Don't cry, this ain't the last chapter. This fanfic won't end until I write that last chapter. Well, this chapter is kinda special since, you know...**

**Now about this chapter: The group faces their fans and the press. And one moment will be above the rest...**

**So without further ado,**

**'In front of the Press'**

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Lobby, Makeshift Stage, 13:05-

* * *

When the group reached the backstage, they had their looks fixed. The two performers were about to have their make up on but Ash immediately whispered to Serena that she does not need to do so since "You look good as is." He said causing her to take a light shade.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Aria agreed while having her hair fixed "Some powder would do for the both of us."

"Is it true?" Serena wanted honesty

"Well, why would I ask you to avoid using make up when you perform?" Ash replied

"You told her that?" Aria asked in shock

"I did once." Ash replied while having his hands behind him "After a friend of mine told me that...ummm... she looks good as is."

"Why does it sound like that those words really come from you?" Aria continued her interrogation

"Okay, okay." Ash said "I told her since she kinda had problems during a showcase before and I just had to give her the confidence."

"It's normal for those two." Clemont said "They make each other feel great."

"And you deserve someone who could make you feel great as well." The youngest in the group said

"BONNIE!" Clemont shouted causing the rest of the group to laugh

* * *

When the group went out on stage to see their fans, they waved to them as they were chanting their names. Some brought their duplicate League Trophies. Some have their Princess Keys with them. Some were just there calling them to come near them. When the crowd of about fifty settled down, and the group sat down, a queuing line was made so that everyone had the opportunity to approach and talk to them for about a minute.

There was one fan who held out his badge case for an auto graph from Ash. There was another who took a picture with Ash and Serena which they didn't know that they are a couple at that point in time. Some had talks with the the lemon-blonde siblings, and had some "interesting" talks with Clemont regarding marriage and stuff, which Bonnie was just smiling at.

Then there are the fans who just wanted to get some advice from the trainers on stage.

* * *

"You know, I had a rough start as a trainer." Ash said "Everything did not go as I wanted, but I made it through."

"What did you do to survive those days?" the trainer asked

"Ash taught a valuable lesson to me, and possibly the rest of his friends." Serena replied "That is, to never give up."

"Never give up..." the trainer replied "I should do my best every time."

"Of course, I wouldn't have reached this level if I did not do my best." Ash said

"Can we battle some time?" the trainer asked

"Anytime" Ash replied "But not now, especially with this thing happening right now."

"How about tomorrow?" the trainer asked

"Absolutely, I'll ask Clemont if we could do it at the gym." Ash replied

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

"Serena, how did you move on from the disaster in Coumarine City?" a performer, probably who experienced the same asked

"Well, after that, I decided that I needed a change of pace, and look at me now." Serena replied

"What change of pace do you mean?" she asked

"It really depends on you." Serena replied "Maybe a few tweaks on your style, maybe, or just pushing on whatever happens."

"And never forget to smile." Aria added

"I still can't believe I'm talking to these great performers." the performer said

"And you'll be a great one too." Serena said with a smile

* * *

"When will you take charge of the Lumiose Gym again?" another trainer asked

"The next gym season will start in a few weeks" Clemont replied "I guess I'll take a few challengers, then I'll be on the road again."

"Why did you travel with Ash?" the trainer asked again

"We saw that he is a great person, and we knew that if we join him, me and Bonnie would learn something." The Gym Leader replied

"True, I kinda wanted to have some traveling companions as well." the trainer said

"You'll meet some eventually." Clemont replied "You know what? I guess I could take you as my first challenger for the start of the next season."

"It would be an honor to be one." the trainer said

"I hope to see you by that time." Clemont said before shaking hands with the trainer

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Lobby, Makeshift Stage, 15:32-

* * *

When the meet and greet session ended, the group rested for about a few minutes backstage before they would face the press. Bonnie left the lobby to go to the enclosure to have a brief lesson from Professor Sycamore. The ones left had a small talk about what was to happen.

"I'm already excited on how you'll say it Ash." Aria said "By the way, did you have your... first kiss?"

The couple went red with the question. Undeniably, the two had been receiving a few pecks from each other time to time, but to do their first "true" kiss was different.

"We tried to have one on the road, and earlier." Serena replied

"But something had to ruin the moment." Ash said while nudging the inventor of the group

"Wait... what did I do?" Clemont wondered before he remembered one of his inventions explode "Oh, right."

"You also made me crazy for a few hours also, Ash." Serena said having her arms crossed

"What happened then?" Aria asked

"Well, he was supposed to do so, but he suddenly left me hanging." Serena replied "Then he pulled off a stunt afterwards."

"Why are you interested about it anyways?" Ash asked "I thought it had to be a special moment of some sort."

"You won't know Ash." Aria replied "It could happen at any unexpected moment."

"Speaking of which, I called Alexa before the League Conference happened and discussed some matters with her." Ash said "I know she would ask me about it later, and you might be surprised."

"What did you say to her?" Clemont asked

"Some things that I reflected for one night..." Ash replied while looking at Serena who nodded when she knew what he meant.

* * *

Outside, the media started to gather around the lobby, setting up cameras and microphones. The press conference would be broadcasted around the world, as Ash Ketchum, despite him keeping a low profile of some sort was still known for his achievements. There were some familiar faces in the crowd, including some famous journalists from the Kanto Region among others.

"I see some familiar faces outside," Ash said to the group "and there's Alexa." He then pointed to a woman with a Helioptile perched on her shoulder.

"Does she have an idea?" Clemont asked

"I remember what Alexa told me back then" Serena replied "Back in Santalune after Ash lost, we had a small talk, Alexa said that Ash needed the inspiration, and unexpectedly, it came from me."

"What happened afterwards?" Aria asked

"As much as I don't really say it," Ash replied "Magic happened."

"Awww... that's cute." Aria commented

A man approached the group telling them that they need to sit down on the table as the press conference was about to start. The group complied and sat down. The seating arrangement, from left to right, Aria, Serena, Ash, and Clemont.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Lobby, 16:03-

* * *

"Okay, now that they are here, we will start today's press conference." The moderator said over the address system "I have told you the rules earlier and those who violate are asked to leave the hall immediately."

The journalists nodded in understanding.

"Okay, let's start with the first question coming from you over there at the far end." The moderator pointed to a man wearing a formal attire holding a notebook and was handed out a microphone.

"Hello, my name is Rico from Saffron City Times." He introduced himself "and this question goes to Ash. How does it feel that you won the league conference here?"

"Good afternoon everyone." Ash replied "It feels so great to be able to bring back a trophy back home. You can't explain it, plus the feeling that you have the sole right to challenge this region's Elite Four, it's a great honor."

"A lot of people were asking if you are going to challenge the Indigo League again, do you consider to do so?" Rico asked

"I'm not considering it yet, but I guess it would come." Ash replied

"Thank you very much." Rico said

"Okay, next question?" The moderator said before pointing to a woman "You there at the right side."

"Hello, this is Gabby, a journalist from the Hoenn region." She introduced herself "This question goes to Serena. Have you heard about Pokémon Contests and if you did, do you consider participating in one?"

"Hello." Serena replied "I have heard about Pokémon Contests from Ash and his friends from Hoenn and Sinnoh. They do sound interesting, but with the way things are going here, I can't give a proper answer if I would participate in one."

"Okay," Gabby said "I have another question, this time for Clemont. Mr. Wattson, the Founder and Gym Leader of Mauville City, had heard about your electric shower invention and is willing to invest on it. Would you accept his offer?"

"Hello there. To be honest, I'm surprised by that news and I am greatly honored to be recognized outside Kalos." Clemont replied "Of course, I would gladly accept his offer. My dream is to invent stuff that make both people and Pokémon happy, and this is an achievement already. To Mr. Wattson, I would like to thank you for the offer."

"That is all from me." Gabby ended her questions before sitting down

"Okay next up," the moderator said "over there on the left side."

"Hello, I am Mike from Coumarine Daily." The journalist greeted "This question goes to Kalos Queen Aria. What are you plans after Saturday's Showcase, whatever the result is?"

"Hello." Aria replied "Well, there are two possible outcomes here. If I win, I'll retain my title and do showcases every now and then. If I lose to Serena, then I'll take it as something to work on, and build up to improve. I might take vacations too, depending on the schedule with all the TV appearances every once in a while."

"I see, but in case Serena would win, what would be your advice for her?" Mike asked

"Like what I say to my co-performers, keep that smile. It takes you to a distance." Aria replied while looking at her opponent "And make sure to keep that smile true, too."

"Thanks for the advice." Serena said before whispering "I knew what you meant with keeping your smile true."

"Okay, that's all from me" Mike said

* * *

The questions and answers kept on flowing for the next half hour. There were questions that are quite interesting, and some were plainly nonsense on one part. Some asked when would Ash return to Kanto, and he would reply that he will after everything is finished in Kalos. Some asked when Ash would challenge the league, and he would reply that when he would be ready. There were questions that plainly annoyed the group, but some had proper answers.

A few minutes later, as Ash expected, a familiar face raised her hand

"You over there, with the Helioptile." The moderator said "Oh, we have one of the big names from the Lumiose Press."

"Hello there, I am Alexa. I guess you know me since we met every once in a while during your travels." She said

"Of course we do." Ash replied drawing a small laughter from the small crowd "I would never be here if it were not because of you."

"Okay, the question goes to Ash. A few days before the League Conference started, you gave me a phone call discussing some matters." Alexa started "Given the closeness you and Serena have, there should be some development already. I am pretty sure that you know what I mean. What is the standing of your relationship with Serena?" (_A/N: How blunt?_)

The question immediately drew the attention of everyone in the lobby. They were surprised with the sudden change of the mood of the press conference. From some serious discussion about the Kalos League, the Pokémon Showcase, Clemont's inventions and others, it became into a celebrity talk show of some sort.

"How am I not surprised with you asking that?" Ash replied "First of all, to inform everyone, I called Alexa back then since something bothered me, and she was the only person I knew that could keep things until the right time. And I guess, this was the perfect time. If you're asking me what bothered me, I'll just keep it to me and Serena..."

Ash continued his small speech to the crowd. Everyone knew he was nervous while explaining. At times, he would stutter, repeat a sentence, and do some gestures that showed how nervous he is. Meanwhile, Serena, was just looking at him waiting for the moment he says the magic words. Clemont and Aria, on the other hand were bored and planned to do a stunt.

"I don't know but these two will be absolutely mad at us if we do this." Clemont whispered

"I know that Ash already wanted to say it, but he can't." Aria whispered back "And this is the only way that could give everyone the sign."

"Whatever happens, this will be your fault." Clemont replied

"Okay."

The two then prepared for the stunt. They counted from one to three

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"WHOA!"

The two then pushed the couple to have their faces extremely near each other, to the point that their lips had a small contact, causing their faces to be red and they just smiled at each other.

"Oh wait, If you won't bother." Ash said "This will give the answ-"

Serena then let Ash face her and you know what happened. Sparks flew all over, the crowd went from silent to rowdy. Paper flew all over the place. Flashes from the photographers brightened up the scene. It was crazy alright.

For the young couple, the moment, as awkward it was at the start, it was special. It was their first "true" kiss. A moment that waited to happen, quite fast for some given that they were just a fairly new couple with a few days behind them. At first Ash, teased her on the road, on the second attempt, destiny had other plans, and maybe, third time's the charm. When the two pulled away, they just smiled at each other and said "I love you."

"Clemont, do you regret doing that?" Aria whispered

"Maybe not." Clemont replied "This would come anyway."

"So, congratulations to you, Ash and Serena." Alexa said "You two just made the greatest scoop after a few weeks of nothing interesting."

The rest of the journalists glared at her sudden loss of professionalism "Okay, I hope that you two last, and that's the answer I expected."

The crowd then applauded the new couple as they stood up, hands intertwined, giving them another treat to end the press conference.

"So that ends this afternoon's press conference." The moderator said "Thank you for giving us a quite interesting day."

* * *

"CLEMONT... ARIA..."

The couple glared at the two who pulled off a stunt causing a moment that they may have liked a lot, but something they did not expect to do IN PUBLIC.

"Aria planned this all along." Clemont said with his legs shaking

"We were bored with Ash's speech and I knew where it was going anyways." Aria added

"Talk about unexpected." Ash said

"What happened here?" Bonnie wondered what caused the rest of the group's antics, and they just smiled at her.

* * *

**And that's for this chapter. I don't know why it took me about four hours in total in typing this. So, the first kiss has been made, huh? (I hope I did it right, especially that I had to be as conservative as possible to keep a K+ rating, and I hope I pulled it off.) Speaking of which, a few weeks ago, I made a guessing game on when the first kiss would happen and the winner is reader Woozart, congratulations.**

**To answer some reviews:**

**[reviewer] Minios0903: _"A little bit improvement with grammar and this chapter will be perfect X) . God I love Delia's reaction and the Rhyhorn meme XD. I remember I was laughing my a** off when I first watched the episode. About the date, how about Ash taking Serena to Anistar city to see the sundial and then having some emotional talk ?"_**

**[reply] I need to check my grammar, then. I'm glad that you liked a lot of stuff during the previous chapter, including the Rhydon (it was Rhydon when I did my research) reference. As for the date, I hope you checked my profile because you might see something interesting there.**

**[reviewer] Guest: "_This was an excellent chapter. I can't wait to read chapter 11._"**

**[reply] Well, here's the chapter, and I hope you like it.**

**Now, another side chapter is scheduled to be uploaded after this. A good preview maybe is: Ash's friends talk about something and plan a surprise.**

**About the next chapter: The group receives a phone call like no other. Gathered in a private meeting area in the laboratory, Ash and his friends have a small chat.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	13. Side Chapter: Meanwhile

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. I have nothing to say right now and I just dropped by to upload another side chapter. This wall of text is set parallel to the time in Chapters 10 and 11 in the main story. There may be some additional details here, unlike the other one which was just a tease-fest.**

**So without further ado**

**Side Chapter**  
**'Meanwhile'**

* * *

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Ash's friends have arrived from their respective regions in anticipation of his return. Some of them know each other from his stories during their travels in their respective regions. When they were acquainted with each other, they were informed that Ash wouldn't arrive until he has finished his errands in Kalos.

"That's disappointing." Brock said in reply to Delia

"I know." Delia responded "I'm pretty sure he also wants to return here soon."

"Any ideas when he'll return?" Dawn asked

"He did not tell me the exact time." Delia replied "But while you're here, why don't you stay within the region until he returns?"

"Well, me and Dawn don't have any errands outside Kanto." May replied

"And I'm on leave from work." Brock said

"And I'm staying with sis here." Max said

"Cerulean City is just a few routes away, too." Misty said

While they were discussing about their future plans, a phone call rang, which was answered by Delia. The call was from Ash. The group did not barge in to Delia's location since they were planning a surprise when he arrives.

* * *

"Yes"

...

"Yes"

...

"Yes"

...

"Not until you say it."

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MRS. KETCHUM! Are you alright?" Brock asked in concern

"Shush! Keep quiet." Delia replied

"Congratulations, to the both of you."

...

"Okay, okay. Take care in all of your activities. And I hope you two will be happy with each other. I know you will"

...

* * *

"What did he say?" Misty asked "Will he come home soon?"

"He said nothing yet." Delia replied while smiling from ear to ear

"Why are you so happy, Mrs Ketchum?" Cilan, who just arrived from Unova along with Iris, asked

"He said that I should not tell anything yet." Delia replied

"What does he mean?" Iris asked

"He just said that he would appear on a press conference along with his friends there in Kalos." Delia replied

"You mean Serena, Clemont and Bonnie?" May asked

"Yes." Delia replied "How did you know them?"

"Ash called me a few months ago asking for advice on Serena's performances." May replied "And they were with him."

"So, when is the press conference?" Brock asked

"In a few hours." Delia asked "By the way, did anyone see Gary on the way here?"

"He's busy at Professor Oak's laboratory." Misty replied "I doubt if he wants to be disturbed with the new development they discovered."

"What is it?" Max asked "Is it anything special?"

"If he says that it's a secret right now, of course it's special." Misty said

* * *

The group continued with their discussion throughout the day. Delia prepared the lunch with the help of Brock and Cilan. The three shared every culinary knowledge they have and made a feast for the rest of the group

"I remember the way Ash eats." Delia said "He's kinda gluttonous of some sort."

"With all the training he has," Cilan said "those extra calories are burned immediately."

"You said it." Brock agreed "I wonder who makes the meals over there."

"It's Clemont and Serena who usually does the cooking there." Delia replied "Clemont does the main course, Serena bakes the desserts."

"A complete treat." Cilan said

"And I'm pretty sure that Serena makes the sweets she makes extra special for her boyfriend." Delia stopped the sentence before anything gets spilled

"Huh? Extra special for her boyfriend?" Brock thought "Is that what she meant? And if that's true, who is _her boyfriend_... no way."

"Anyways, let's serve this to the group." Cilan said "I'm pretty sure they're starving."

"He's got a lot of explaining to do." Brock thought "This is gonna be fun for him."

* * *

A few hours after lunchtime, the group sat down in front of the television set to watch their friend's TV appearance. Max went to the Pokémon Center, on the other hand to reserve rooms for their group. Delia set the volume to a high level so that everyone could hear since they are kinda talkative.

"There he is." Misty said "He looks matured already."

"I have to agree." Iris said "I wonder why? He is such a kid back then."

"And those are Serena and Clemont, right?" Brock said

"Yes, and the other one with the pink hair is Aria, Serena's opponent in a few days." Dawn replied

"Look at how they are seated." Delia pointed out "From left to right, there's Aria, Serena, Ash, and Clemont."

"That's one clue." Brock thought "Those two smiling, blushing at times... hmmm..."

"Let's listen in." May said

* * *

The group watched as their friends answer the questions relayed to them. They were surprised at the way Ash answered. They expected him to be quite informal most of the time, but he was mostly polite and calm in the ways he answered. They also pointed out the large trophy beside him. It was his championship trophy.

The questions went on and the group was bored after a few more minutes. Others yawned but tried to stay awake since there may be developments. The ones who listened attentively were Delia and Brock, who whispered "Mrs. Ketchum, when did Ash have a romantic interest?"

"I don't know." Delia whispered back "Why did you ask?"

"Well, back there at the kitchen, you said that Serena makes her desserts extra special for her boyfriend. I'm kinda interested on the person you meant." Brock replied

"I guess I can't lie to you." Delia responded "You are like his brother after all. Remember when Ash called a few hours ago? He said it. They are... you know."

"As I thought." Brock said "Let me guess, he's gonna tell it in front of the press."

"Spot on." Delia said

The question that the two have been waiting for came after their small conversation.

* * *

"Okay, the question goes to Ash. A few days before the League Conference started, you gave me a phone call discussing some matters. Given the closeness you and Serena have, there should be some development already. I am pretty sure that you know what I mean. What is the standing of your relationship with Serena?"

* * *

"Whoa. That escalated quickly." Iris reacted to the question

"This is really interesting." May said

"You know anything, May, Dawn?" Misty asked

"When Ash called us, we noticed that they are really THAT close." Dawn replied

"It actually looks like something big but they did not say anything." May added

The group listened in for Ash's answer, which left them confused some point but it was going somewhere.

* * *

"First of all, to inform everyone, I called Alexa back then since something bothered me, and she was the only person I knew that could keep things until the right time. And I guess, this was the perfect time. If you're asking me what bothered me, I'll just keep it to me and Serena..."

* * *

"Why won't he say it directly?" May asked

"Remember how dense he is?" Misty replied

"Oh right, but thinking about it, he is going to that direction." Dawn said

Then the "moment" happened. The group was left flabbergasted as if they saw something in the sky like Ho-oh or maybe a Rayquaza. They could see fireworks at the television set with pandemonium being displayed. The ones who weren't shocked were Delia and Brock

"Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, do you know anything about this?" May asked

The two explained to the group what happened and afterwards, they were just smiling from ear to ear.

"He's really not a kid anymore." Iris commented

"He's one lucky guy." Cilan said

"No, Serena's the lucky one here." Misty said "She has a great man beside him."

"I agree." Dawn said

"Well, why don't you congratulate him?" Delia asked

"Why not?" Brock replied "And I guess we should surprise him too."

"I thought we are going to surprise him here." May responded

"Change of plans, maybe." Dawn said

"Mrs. Ketchum, can we use the phone later?" Brock said

"Okay." Delia said before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner

"I hope you guys have an enough budget for a plane ticket to Kalos."

* * *

**Well, that's it. This thing is so dialogue heavy and I had a hard time to make everyone speak every once in a while. Looks like this will be a struggle in the next few chapters. I won't say anything, but if you want clues, check my profile.**

**About the next chapter: The group receives a phone call like no other. Gathered in a private meeting area in the laboratory, Ash and his friends have a small chat. (Wow, this is the same preview, talk about originality on my part.)  
**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	14. Chapter 12 : Group Chat

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, my classes are about to start in a few days, you don't have to worry though, I'll try to keep this story up whenever possible so keep reading. I'm online most of the time so I could stop by and continue. Well, for those who read the side chapter, I hope you already have an idea on what will unfold in a few chapters.**

**Now about this chapter: The group gets a phone call from the Kanto region. And this will be fun.**

**So without further ado**

**'Group Chat'**

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Dining Area, 18:32-

* * *

"So how's the press conference?" The professor asked the group while taking a bite from his roast turkey. Aria had left the laboratory a few minutes after the press conference. She left after some long talk with the couple regarding the special moment they had earlier.

"It was tiring." Ash replied "All those questions make cringe for some time."

"But at least you had a good moment there..." Bonnie, who was informed of what happened, teased

"BONNIE!" Clemont reprimanded "Sorry by the way."

"No problem at all Clemont." Serena said with a wide smile "I kinda liked how that transpired."

"What happened earlier?" Professor Sycamore asked

-_DING!_

"Oh, a video." Serena said while grabbing her personal guide "Professor, I guess this will answer your question."

The professor watched the video attentively. When he saw the moment the group was talking about, his eyes widened up to the point that they would pop out from it's sockets and was shocked like someone being hit by an electric attack from a Pokémon.

"You two... kissed." The professor said and the group smiled as their reply

"I'd never thought that you two are really that close." he continued "At first sight, I only knew that you two are perfect together and you just made a conclusion."

The two blushed at that compliment of some sort and continued their meal, feeding each other.

"My, these two are so cute." Bonnie thought while feeding her Dedenne

* * *

A few minutes after the group finished their dinner, one of the professor's assistants approached the group and told that they are needed at the meeting room at the third floor. "You have a call coming from Pallet Town, Ash. Your mother told us that you and your friends be present at the meeting area since the call is made from Professor Oak's Laboratory."

"This is interesting." Ash said "I wonder why they would call."

"Maybe it has something to do with the press conference." Serena said

"I'm going to be in trouble." Ash thought

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Meeting Room, 19:42-

* * *

"Hello there Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie." Delia greeted the group

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum" they greeted back

"You might wonder why I had to call you right now." Delia said "Actually, you have a lot of talking to do."

"Are you angry with that moment I had a while ago?" Ash asked

"No, no." Delia replied immediately "Why would you say that? By the way, you might need to give your friends there a short history lesson."

"What do you mean... WHOA." Ash was shocked when the camera was moved to the other side of the room which revealed a lot of familiar faces

"What are you guys doing there?" Ash asked

"We were expecting a hello from you, Ash." Iris said "And you are asking us immediately that question. You're such a kid."

"Hello there everyone!" Ash said afterwards "There, happy now?"

The group in Kanto laughed. "So aren't you going to introduce everyone?" Brock asked

"Okay, so first let me introduce all of you to my friends here." Ash started "So this guy is Brock, a Pokémon Doctor. Also the Pewter City Gym Leader, who specializes in Rock types, although I don't know the real status of that one. Then the lady with the orange hair is Misty. Cerulean City Gym Leader, and specializes in Water types. I met her when my journey started and broke her bike. Actually, Pikachu burned it."

"Pikapika-" (_Sorry 'bout that..._) the yellow rodent scratched the back of his head

"Then I guess you guys know these three." Ash said "This is May, top coordinator, one of my friends in Hoenn, she has a sibling named Max, who is beside her. Then you have Dawn over there, also a coordinator. A small trivia, if me and Serena have a signature line in 'Never Give Up' she also has one 'No need to worry'."

"So you two also have a catchphrase." Dawn said to the raven haired trainer "I wonder how you two call each other."

"Okay... then you have these guys from Unova. The one with the large, purple hair is Iris, a dragon master in training, and Cilan a Pokémon Connoisseur and one of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City and specializes in Grass Types. His 'tasting times' are kinda useful at some times, kinda like Clemont here whose inventions are useful when they _do_ work."

"HEY!" Clemont reacted on what Ash was implying

"Brother, it is true." Bonnie said

"Then since you are in Professor Oak's lab, I'm pretty sure Tracey and Gary are there." Ash said

"Sad to say though, they had to do fieldwork." May said

"Now, let me introduce these guys to all of you." Ash said while moving the camera so that his friends would be visible "So let me start with the lemon-blonde siblings. This is Clemont, Lumiose City Gym Leader, specializes in Electric Types, and an inventor at that. This is his sibling, Bonnie, who really likes to care for Pokémon. Kinda like Max over there."

The group then took a proper posture and listened attentively, knowing what's coming next.

"So, you really want to know a lot of things right off the bat, huh?" Ash asked and the Kanto group nodded

"Why not tell them what happened before?" Serena said

"Actually, you are the right person who could narrate it." Ash said "So, I guess, I'll let her do the story telling." (_A/N: Brace yourselves, the XY007 narration is coming._)

* * *

"It happened a few years ago back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town." Serena started her narration "We were eight years old back then. Well, during that day, I wandered into the forest and was lost and scared. I really never wanted to come there but destiny had other plans. When I was trying to find my way back, a Poliwag suddenly appeared causing me to fall down and hurt my knee. A few minutes later, the bush started shaking, and I was that scared, then he appeared, Ash Ketchum. Well, he was looking for that Poliwag, then he saw me. He brought out his lucky handkerchief and tied it on my knee. He helped me stand up, but I can't during that time. Then there came his line 'Never give up 'till its over' and his toothy grin. He helped me stand up again, and when I got up, we got into an unexpected embrace. Afterwards, while we held hands, probably his assistance, he led me out of the forest back to the campsite."

* * *

"And that's how things happened." Ash said ending the narration "A few years later, we met again in Santalune City, but didn't remember her at first, but eventually, my memory came back, and BOOM! Magic happened. So guys, let me introduce to you my girlfriend, Serena, Master Performer."

The group then applauded the sorta dramatic introduction. Afterwards, Ash asked the question he stated a while ago

"What are you guys doing there?"

"We met up here when the news of your win there came to us." Misty replied

"We expected your return in a few days, but it seems like you won't come soon." May continued

"I guess mom told you that I won't be coming in weeks." Ash said

"Yeah, with that new adventure of yours." Brock replied while pointing out at Serena

"Right..." Ash said causing everyone to chuckle

"By the way, how are you guys over there?"

"As usual, I have gym duties at Cerulean." Misty replied "My sisters occasionally take charge from time to time."

"I just finished my dissertation for my degree.' Brock said "And I'll get my diploma in a few days."

"That's awesome." Ash replied

"Me and Dawn are going to compete at the Wallace Cup by the end of the year." May said

"Hopefully, all of you would be able to watch." Dawn continued

"Can we go brother?" Bonnie asked

'If dad will allow us to leave Kalos for a few weeks, I see no problem." Clemont replied to his younger sister

"No need to worry, Ash can give you free tickets, he also has a contest pass." Dawn added

"Dawn..." Ash reacted "You know that it's been a long time since I competed in a Contest."

"I've heard you give some advice to Serena." May said "I'm pretty sure you give her the best of your experience back then."

"No wonder." Serena said

"How about you two?" Ash asked Iris and Cilan

"My time here went great and when I came back to Unova, I got promoted to the S-class and I still do my gym duties." Cilan replied

"Congratulations on the S-class promotion." Ash said

"I also went to train with Clair in Johto. I got a Gible in the process, too." Iris said

"How about you guys?" Max asked

"I'm pretty sure you know that I finally won a League Conference." Ash replied "And I'll be battling the Elite Four after doing some additional training."

"I'll be competing at the most important Showcase of the season." Serena said "I'm kinda sad though since you guys won't be able to watch live."

"Don't worry." Dawn said "I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend would keep us updated."

"Yeah, hopefully though, he would still remember to do so." Iris said "He's such a kid for him not to remember."

"Really, Iris?" Ash said

"How many times have you checked on us since we parted ways?" Iris asked causing Ash to remain silent in embarrassment

"I usually invent stuff while not busy with my gym duties." Clemont replied to Max's question "Bonnie would usually help me out.

"The reason why we called is that we felt that we need to congratulate you." Brock said

"Congratulate me for what? The League Conference?" Ash asked

'That's one." Cilan replied

"Umm... the chance I get to battle this region's Elite Four?" Ash still wondered causing the Kanto group to facepalm.

"Isn't it obvious, Ash?" Misty asked "We congratulate you two."

"Me... and... OH!" Ash finally realized? "Thank you guys. Me and Pikachu we're so in-sync in that battle." (_A/N: #Facepalm_)

Now it was the Kalos group's turn to facepalm, that includes Pikachu. Serena was just smiling at Ash's sudden denseness

"You know, that denseness is kinda funny." Serena said before kissing Ash at his cheek

"Oh." Ash got it finally

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The Kanto group greeted afterwards

"Thank you guys." Ash replied "Although, I don't know what to say afterwards."

"Why not... you know?" Brock said

"I don't know but the last one was kinda forced, you know." Ash said

"Nonsense, you know we liked it a lot." Serena teased "I'm pretty sure you want to do it now."

"You know that when it's something I like, I wouldn't be able to resist." Ash replied (_A/N: You know, I'm starting to sound like Manny Pacquiao, you know._)

Then the moment came, like what transpired earlier, sparks still flew. But this time, it was more special, maybe because there were not much people around, or maybe the people they showed their display of affection respects their relationship and allows them to keep it special. When they pulled away, Ash whispered to his girlfriend "It was better than the last time." causing her to chuckle.

"Well, now that's over, I guess we could end this small talk." Brock said "We hope to see you soon."

"I can't wait to go home." Ash said "By the way, can anyone tell Professor Oak to send over my Pokémon over here at Kalos?"

"My pleasure to do so." Cilan said

"Thanks a lot guys. I wouldn't be able to get to this point without all of you guys." Ash said

"You did a lot of great things for us too." May said

"Goodbye for the meantime." Dawn said before the call was disconnected

* * *

In Pallet Town:

* * *

"When are we going there?" Iris asked

"We will book our flight first thing in the morning tomorrow." Brock replied "We will leave Kanto by Sunday morning, and we should be able to arrive by Monday morning, Kalos time."

"Sounds like a good plan." Dawn said

"He's going to be surprised." Misty said while polishing a mallet.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Ash and Serena's Room, 22:43-

* * *

When the couple were snuggled up on bed, they had a small discussion about the small moments they had earlier in the day.

"You did well today, Ash." Serena said

"What do you mean?" Ash wondered

"You made this day special for us." Serena replied

"I still don't get it." Ash said

"Here, I guess this will give you an answer." Serena said before pecking Ash's lips

"Now, I get it." Ash said while scratching the back of his head

"By the way, you sure do have a great circle of friends." Serena said

"I wonder what will happen if all of you meet them." Ash replied

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure, we're going to have a great time." Serena said

"I hope so." Ash replied

"Well, good night, Serena."

"Good night too, Ash."

"_I love you._"

The two giggled when they realized that they said the same line at the same time before exchanging one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's for this chapter. I'm kinda happy with the turnout of this one. Sad to say that this would be the last update before my classes start. The remedy that I could give is that I'll be doing weekly updates as much as possible so that I won't keep you guys hanging. If I won't be able to update for a certain week, it means something happened to me, don't worry, I'm not sick or something. By the way, thanks for the 7000+ view count as of this update, you guys are so amazing.**

**Now about the next chapter: We skip a few days and go immediately to the big day for Serena. It's the day when she does her showcase. What are the guys thinking about during those times?**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	15. Chapter 13 : The Big Day

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, this starts the (hopefully) weekly updates for this story. My schedule is quite interesting since I only have two day's worth of classes per week. More specifically, Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I'll be online often, not because I'll hop by here, but I usually do my projects in front of the PC.**

**Regarding the story, I have received a wonderful input from some people about the previous chapter. The replies will come at the end of this chapter.**

**Now about this chapter: It's the big day for Serena. How does the group prepare for this important event?**

**So without further ado**

**'The Big Day'**

* * *

After weeks of practices, the day has finally arrived. This was what she was preparing for. It was the time when she would be able to achieve her dream, or every would come crashing down. It is the point of no return. Only those who come through this are the ones who have done a lot. Her opponent was one of those distinguished people. A lot of people may say that she is the underdog for this showcase, but she doesn't mind. She's the type who won't give up. Probably, an influence from someone dear to her.

When the day started, the group did their usual routine, as if nothing were to happen on this day. Ash suggested this to ease up the tension Serena might feel. Bonnie would fire a barrage of questions to Serena regarding the performances coming in a few hours, but then Clemont would tell his younger sister to stop so that Serena won't feel the pressure.

Serena's mother. Grace, arrived at Lumiose City the previous day to support her daughter on the biggest day of her life. Back then, Serena would think that she would disapprove of the road that she took, but she was wrong. A mother, which we would refer as some who knows best, found the better route. Before, she would place her on a Rhyhorn causing some wounds, probably since she was a Rhyhorn Racer herself. Then came that day, when Serena learned where her first performance would be, the knowledge came from the person she would least expect it from, her mother. Nowadays, Grace would give all the support she could give to her daughter, since, a mother needs to support her children. (_A/N: I admit, I am a "mama's boy," and I'm proud of the lessons she told me. One of the things that she placed on my mind that a mother will always be there beside their children, no matter how far they are._)

A few minutes after lunchtime, the limousine arrived in front of Professor Sycamore's Laboratory to fetch the group to proceed to the city's auditorium. The professor would come to the auditorium after some errands.

* * *

-Lumiose City Auditorium, Lobby, 13:52-

* * *

"Oh, look who came." A young woman said when the group entered the lobby "How are you guys?"

"Hello, Aria!" Ash greeted to performer, while assisting Clemont with the camera invention of his, only a smaller version at that.

'We're fine, Aria." Serena replied to her co-performer and opponent "I thought you are already preparing right now?"

"It's still kinda early." Aria responded "We could roam around for a few minutes, if you like."

"Of course." Serena said "We would love to."

The group then went to the corridor where large framed pictures of performers were on display. These were the pictures of the Kalos Queens inducted ever since Pokémon Showcases started. There were familiar faces, and the group would have a small history lesson from the current Kalos Queen herself, Aria.

"And this one was taken when I won the title." Aria said while pointing to the last picture in the corridor.

"You look so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed "-nene!" along with the Dedenne in her satchel

"Thanks, Bonnie." Aria replied

"Pikapi, pika-pikachu?" (_Ash, do you think?_) Pikachu asked its trainer

"I have to say, she does look good." Ash replied before Serena made her grip on his hand be so tight that he would cringe in pain. "But not as good as Serena."

"Nice comeback." Aria said

"Pikapika." (_I agree_) The yellow rodent agreed with the performer

"By the way, how long have you been a Kalos Queen?" Clemont asked before noticing a panel placed below the frame "Never mind, I have the answer. You've been a Kalos Queen for the past two years."

"That long already?" Aria was shocked by the statistic "Time sure flies fast."

"You said it." Serena agreed "It's been one week for us too, Ash." (_A/N: I did a rundown of events. This chappy is set on a Saturday. The press con was on a Tuesday. The group arrived at Lumiose on a Monday, and Santalune on a Sunday. The confession happened on a Saturday._)

"And more years to come." Ash said while smiling

"Well, we should proceed with the preparations." Aria said "The show starts at seven. Kinda funny since people will come here to see two performers do a five-minute routine."

"So like, the show would actually last two hours maximum, and only ten minutes are dedicated to the both of you?" Clemont wondered

"Exactly." Aria said "I thought Serena told you that the first round is omitted for this one."

"I kinda forgot to tell everyone." Serena told nervously

"Hmm... let me guess, you told Ash and you didn't tell us." Bonnie said

"My bad." Serena replied immediately before the group said goodbye to Aria and went to the backstage.

* * *

"I thought all of you have a backstage pass." Serena said while walking at the corridor

"The thing is," Clemont explained "The organizers told us that the VIP backstage passes are only limited to two for you and Aria. One pass is with your mother, then I and Bonnie decided that the other one goes to Ash."

"Yeah, he need to be there with you at least." Bonnie said

"Okay, here it is." Ash said after grabbing an identification card from his bag "I'll check on you guys out in a few minutes. I can't stay at Serena's room forever, you know."

"Why Ash?" Serena frowned at what Ash said "I thought you would support me."

"How could I support you if I won't see you perform?" Ash tried to add some logic to his question "And besides, I have to give these tickets on the others who would come."

"Who are they?" Serena asked

"Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno said that they would come this afternoon." Clemont said "I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Well, we should go inside." Serena said "The clock's ticking."

* * *

-Lumiose City Auditorium, Backstage, Serena's Dressing Room, 16:42-

* * *

Serena is sitting down in front of the mirror. She would often try to practice her smile. She would judge whether it has the same glow that she expects, and it's still there, actually she would notice that it became more vibrant by the moment. She would then ask someone beside her if she looks good, or if she would do good. He would reply the same answer at every question she throws "Yes."

While her hair was getting fixed, Serena still kept on asking Ash. He wouldn't mind whatsoever, he knows that he should be the one who would understand what his girlfriend experiences, being a competitor himself, only on a different field.

"Do you think I could do this?" Serena asked the same question for the nth time

"Of course, you can." Ash replied with his signature toothy grin "You reached this point and there's no reason why you won't be able to do this."

"You're right, it's just five minutes on stage." Serena said "I just have to hold on and do my best."

Serena then thought about one fact that worries her if she wins the title. The thought caused her to lower her head causing Ash to wonder

"Anything wrong?" Ash asked

"I was thinking if I were to win this," Serena said "I'll have a lot of things to do, and may cause you to hold back your future plans just to be with me. I know you would do so, knowing how much you support everyone, but I don't want to be the reason why you won't ach-"

"Don't say that." Ash immediately placed a finger on Serena's lips "The fact doesn't worry me at all, Serena. You know, you are one of my inspirations entering into my plans. I don't see why you should worry whatsoever. I don't want you to think that you'll be just a bother to me. As weird as it could sound from me, but people in a relationship should support each other, and not be a bother. I know how you really want to achieve this and you are just one step. Me? I still have five grueling battles to face, and there's no assurance. I'll be happy in any way these things will turn out. Remember that."

There was no need of any reply to that, all that happened was a tight embrace, showing how the couple supports each other. The other people inside the room just remained standing at their positions looking at the couple's moment. It was special for them, and shows how far they have come from just being mere acquaintances, to traveling companions, to having a mutual understanding, and today.

"Well, I have to check on the others." Ash said causing Serena to frown "Where's that smile? I'll be at the best seat in the house, don't worry. The moment you come out on stage, the first person you'll see will be me."

"Okay, be careful." Serena said before pecking on Ash's cheeks

"See you later." Ash said before closing the door.

But before a minute passed, the door opened again, with Ash entering and leaving Serena a kiss on her lips causing her to glow red.

"Good luck out there, and win that title." Ash said before leaving the room again

"You sure do have a loving boyfriend." A woman said to Serena

"Yes, mom." Serena replied "He sure is."

* * *

-Lumiose City Auditorium, Lobby, 18:35-

* * *

"I thought you guys won't come." Clemont said to the three trainers in front of him. "What took you so long?"

"Well, we had to deal with traffic." The trainer-dancer said

"Tierno's right." The orange-haired trainer said "Lumiose is harsh during rush hour."

"But we have to find ways." the performer said "Of course, we don't want to miss Serena's performance."

"Trevor has our tickets." Tierno said "But when Shauna ordered them, we ran out of the front seat tickets, so we have to deal with the limited view."

"How about getting these?" Ash said while holding three VIP tickets in front to the three "I thought I told you that I'll get your tickets."

"You didn't, Ash." Bonnie said "You forgot to tell them when you called them a few weeks ago."

"Sorry, guys." Ash immediately apologized "I'll just refund those tickets you bought."

"No problem at all." Shauna said "You don't need to refund the tickets."

"Well, the show's about to start." Bonnie said "Let's go in before we're late."

* * *

**Well, that's for this chapter. Now, I really did not expect that this one will be delayed. Despite my schedule, the pressures from my majors occupy my time, so I'm really having a hard time writing this fanfic. I'll still try to do weekly updates, despite the pressure. In case that there would be a delay, take note of this: it's either I'm studying for my lessons, or I'm collecting data for my Statistics project, or I'm finding a company I would like to work for during my practicum, or I'm looking for titles for my undergraduate thesis. Please bear with me.**

**To answer some reviews, as promised earlier:**

**[reviewer] Minios0903: _"_****_Dangit,Ash and Serena's interactions were soooo cute X3. Awwww...your classes started already? And when this story is getting to the interesting part :(. Oh well, hope you will keep your words and update weekly :). If something happened,you should inform it to the readers so we can know when to expect the next chapter :)"_**

**[reply] If that's what you see during the previous chapter, well I have nothing to say. I'm kinda sad because my classes have started, but you know, I have my allowance back, so no regrets. I hope I could keep my promises, I kinda have a history of breaking them, kinda sad. I already said the reasons why my chapters may be delayed earlier, so please check.  
**

**[reviewer] UCCMaster: "_TheEnigmatic97, great story so far. I enjoyed the subtly of the romance. It wasn't over the top and was more believable. If you want to do more background research, go to .com. They have most of the seasons and I use it for background. I love Bonnie's proposals and can't wait to see her propose to other characters maybe someone like Iris or Misty; ha! That would be hilarious! _**  
_** Critique: hmm...Yeah, do some background research on the rest of the gang. Brock didn't seem very Brock like. Misty did have a crush on Ash, final episode of Master Quest. It's going to be interesting. You can just use bulbapedia to find the important episodes. Oh, where's team rocket? **_

_** Otherwise, great story and I can't wait to hear more.**_  
_** I'm currently writing my own Ash Kalos League fic soon once I finish my Black and white 2 story. **_  
_** Uccmaster"**_

**[reply] Well, I replied to your review via PM, but I guess it deserves to be posted here.**

**"**I kinda saw what would happen if I push through with my plans. I knew that I would have a hard time, and that's the complication of not watching the previous episodes. Maybe it's my laziness of not looking for the Japanese Dub of the past 700+ episodes. Thanks for the amazing input."

**Just to add, what website do you really mean, when I read you review, I was like "Am I really seeing just '.com' or is there anything wrong with me?" And Team Rocket, I really have to find a way to insert the TRio. The assumption I made was that (the sample came from a normal distribut/me gets slapped) by the near end of the main XY series, just like what happened in Best Wishes, TR returned to Kanto for a few months before making a return appearance in Episode N/Decolore Adventures. Thanks again for the review.**

**Now, for the next chapter: It's time for the show.**

**A NOTE FOR PRE-READERS/BETA READERS: I'll try to give the manuscript of the next chapter hopefully this week. My schedule for this week is kinda heavy, so it may be delayed. Just check on me from time to time.**

****So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!****


	16. Chapter 14 : Performances

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, this is a big one. This chapter is a collaboration between me and Minios0903, and he did an amazing job despite it being his first time to write up something. The story is already near the 10000 view count, thanks a lot.**

**Now for this chapter: It's time.**

**So without further ado,**

**'Performances'**

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains lyrics to songs that neither me or Minios0903 own. Credits to the original composers and singers. And oh, I don't own Pokémon. (Kinda forgot to place disclaimers on the earlier chapters, oh well.)**

* * *

The auditorium's lights were dimmed to signal that the show will start in five minutes. There was no tension whatsoever in the theater, instead, you could feel the hype relevant to the event that is about to start. The group is seated on the front row along with Professor Sycamore, who arrived before they reached their reserved seats.

* * *

-Lumiose City Auditorium, Main Theater, 18:55-

* * *

"So when did you two get together?" Shauna asked the raven-haired trainer.

"It's been a week since." Ash replied "And things just got more fun after."

"Kinda funny since you got together after winning the conference." Tierno commented

"If you saw his smile when he lifted that trophy." Clemont said "then add a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, then you got it."

"So how many Pokémon you got from your travels, Ash?" Trevor asked

"Umm, if you really want to know," Ash replied "Kinda irrelevant to tonight, but let me recall... I got about 67, including the 30 Tauros I have. I hope that answers your question."

"Thanks" Trevor said "but I guess you should add one more to that roster."

"What?" Ash wondered

Bonnie immediately answered, picking up what Trevor meant "He did not catch another Pokémon last week, Trevor."

"Okay, guys." Ash said "What do you guys really mean?"

"Oh, Ash." Shauna replied while pointing at a picture of Serena projected on screen"You may have not caught a Pokémon last week, but you caught her heart."

"Yeah, yeah." Ash replied while chuckling along with his partner Pokémon, then a frown suddenly appeared on his face, causing some concern.

"Pikapika?" (Are you okay?) _(A/N: Daijoubu ka? Lel, the syllables match.)_ Pikachu asked its trainer

"I guess I'm kinda nervous for her." Ash replied

"I remember Serena's concern for you everytime you have battles." Clemont said "I guess, that's the effect of having a mutual relationship."

"And you will like it when you have one." Bonnie immediately said causing every to laugh

"But yeah, I need to be strong too." Ash said "Just like when I'm in a battle."

* * *

"The show will start in one minute. Please stand by."

* * *

_(A/N: For this section, I'd like to thank Mr. Google Translate for an amazing job doing translations I'm not sure of.)_

* * *

The stage lit up revealing a key chain... or was it... It was a Klefki on top of a staff, probably, belonging to someone, then the stage opened up, revealing a man in a blue outfit, with a matching top hat.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, I welcome you to tonight's event." The man said "Je suis Monsieur Pierre, and along with me is Klefki, who will guide you through this wonderful evening."

"Tonight's performances mark the end of this season. This culmination will determine if the current Kalos Queen, Aria, will remain in her position, or Master Performer Serena will take charge next season."

"Without further ado, let's welcome the performers."

The stage opened up revealing two performers along with their Pokémon to the audience. Serena can be seen on the left hand-side of the stage and Aria on the other. The quite notable features are the difference in the accessories. Serena has a key clipped on her outfit, designed by her boyfriend, signifying her rank as a Master Performer. Aria, on the other hand, carries a staff, with a key attached on one end, showing her rank.

The crowd applauded the two performers on their entry. They walked across the stage with the confidence they have as performers. Serena, was now a bit more careful with the walk, especially with what transpired in Coumarine City months ago, and was carrying herself better, along with her Delphox. Aria, being a more experienced performer, showed her prowess in her craft, in just a small walk with her Delphox, leaving anyone who sees her in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the seats, Ash and the rest of the group stood up while the two performers are walking on stage. Serena stopped in front of the group and left a flying kiss towards Ash, which he gladly accepted... with the help of the group's shoving. Greninja popped out of his Pokéball, in support to someone special on stage also.

"She looks great." Shauna said "Who designed her outfit?"

Clemont and Bonnie pointed at the raven-haired trainer in reply to the non-competing Master Performer's question.

"Nothing surprising there." Trevor commented

"Serena, well, you're there, and I'm here. Our rivalry has been fun, I hope you get what you want tonight." Shauna thought while waving at her friend on stage.

"Aria looks great also." Tierno said while hearts appeared on his eyes

"He does get crushes easily." Bonnie said in reaction to Tierno's action.

* * *

"Before we start the performances, let me tell you the rules" Monsieur Pierre said "s'il vous plaît écoutez"

"Unlike the previous performances in the season, which have two rounds, the Theme round, and the Performance Round, we will only conduct the Performance Rounds. Each performer must prepare a five-minute routine showing both technical, and artistic skills of both the performer and her Pokémon. Only up to three Pokémon may be used during the routine. The judging will be conducted by a secret panel located at certain points in the auditorium and a certain percentage of points will come from the audience. The glow sticks placed on the handles of your seats will be used for the voting procedure. The color assignments will be given later tonight."

"Prior to the start of the show, we conducted a draw to determine who would perform first. Mademoiselle Aria gets to perform first before Mademoiselle Serena. Results will be given a few minutes after their performances."

"So, without further ado, let us proceed to the first performer. She was inducted Kalos Queen after the retirement of Palermo, who is currently seated inside this hall, as a judge few years ago. Experts may call her the "best performer" Kalos has seen in ages. Let us welcome, performing to the tune of Freedom by La-Vie, _(A/N: This starts the collaboration part)_ here is Kalos Queen Aria.

* * *

"ARIA! ARIA! ARIA!" The crownd exploded with roaring and chanting her name.

"As expected from the Kalos queen..."Serena murmured. _(M/N(Minios' note):Hey that's not fair, you used Dori Dori ending while I'm quacking my brain over here -_-)_

"Let's do this like always, Delphox, Aromatisse, please bear with me and rock the stage! One...Two...Three... GO!"

_abini yasashiku nareru (Getting hurt all those times became easy to get used to)_  
With her acting skill, Aria standing there, tears falling on her eyes. (M/N: Well, idk how to make fake tears but nvm)

_Tochiagaru soshite kimi wa tsuyosa wo shiru (Stand up and then you will know of your strength)_  
She imediately stopped crying,"Aromatise, Sweet scent!" The Fragrance Pokemon started releasing a beautiful pink wave with some sakura around it.

_furi mukazu hashiite yuku no sa (Turn around and run away from death)_  
_kako mo mirai mo ima ni tsunagatteru (The past, future, and present are all connected together)_  
"OK, Delphox, use Mystical Fire and fuse it with Auromatis's sweet scent!"  
Delphox breathed out a fire which has a mysterious vibe from it, making the Sweet scent changed its color and it created the sparkling pollens with different color falling from the air, which looked very stunning.

_osoreru koto nante nai sa (Don't be afraid of what isn't there)_  
_nandodemo iu yo kimi wa hitori ja nai (It's been said many times before: you are not alone)._  
As the song played,Aria started making some fancy walk, as the expert, her steps were light but it filled with a mystical vibe, walking under the pollens, knowing the chorus is coming and the song's opening was about to end. Before the chorus started playing,Aria yelled:"Delphox, use Fire Spin! Aromatisse, use Fairy Wind to strengthen the fire!"

_mune ni himeta atsui omoi wa (Hidden in my heart, my passionate feelings are...)_  
_mugen no mirai e to kakete yuku (...Dreams of the future and the risk of death)_  
Applying Aria command, the two pokemon released their perspective attacks,the fire came from Delphox's torch! It's turned out to become a fiery vortex with a pink aura surrounded it. The vortex moving from side to side, synchronize with the song's chorus's beat.

_ugoki hajimeta yume wa genkai sae koete (The dream has began to move, with the limits already heard)_  
Aria started to moving her body as those lyrics started playing,she started running to the front stage...

_michi boku darou mabayui hikari no sasu basho e (The road leading to that place seems to me to bestruck with dazzlingly __bright light.)_  
She winked at Delphox, who was still holding the vortex,seeing Aria's sign, Delphox threw the vortex to the stage and it exploded into a "dazzling bright light",which Aria quickly ran into it and did her signature e jumped a few steps back and get ready for the next chorus which will hopped in after a few seconds.

* * *

"I'm...speechless,that was...fantastic for the first chorus!" Clemont sluttered,completly impressed by Aria's performance! While the gang,including Ash and Professor Sycamore, the admiring looks splattered all over their face for the gourgeous girl.

"Hmm... You are really taking your all on Serena,aren't you Aria?" Palermo, who was standing at the administrator's room, whispering and smiling at the certain long red-haired performer.

* * *

"Alright, let's set up the stage, Delphox, use Sunny Day" Aria commanded as Delphox made the stage covered by sunlight as the lyrics jumped in.

_Kodou wa takanatteru no ni (beating,even though it's bright summer)_  
_NOISE ni kesare kikenakatta koe (I did'n listen to what the voice yelled out)_  
Aria pretended to be exhausted in the Sunny Day and wiping the sweat off her face.

_Yoake wo matsu sono kokoro ni kanjita nara mae e. (But if you feel in your heart you should wait for dawn...)_  
_Ashiato nokoshi nagara (...then be leaving footprints)_  
Aria looked at the fading Sunny Day, smiling and running toward it and commanded: Aromatisse,use moonblast on the air but don't make it disappear! Delphox, lighten the Moonblast with you fire! After that, please use Aromatherapy, Aromatisse!"

_sono hitomi no saki de mirai wa sukoshizutsu katachi wo kaete yuku (The future changes bit by bit with its sight)_  
_tobira nara hiraiteirunda mou sugu yo ga akeru (soon dawn will end the night if I open this door)_  
_kono omoi yo hageshiku sora e sora e hibike (Roaring violently into the sky, to the sky I voiced this.)_  
As the chorus playing, the stage's light turned off, their was only the light was made by Aromatisse's shining moonblast with its Aromatherapy, illumating the moon, the moonlight shone down to Aria, who was making a lot of unique but elegant dance stance The scence was really calming but has a really strong emotion behind it. Working with the song, which made it even more better by having a fast-pace beat but illumating resulting a flawless scenery for the audience. As she was dancing, Aria looked at Serena who was smiling and looking at her in awe. "I had never gotten this feeling since I started performing, I wonder... Was it because I'm competing with you, Serena?" Aria wondered.

After the second chorus, the song entered resting pace, which there was only music playing without the vocal this time, Aria's both pokemons started presenting their pollens at 2 opposite site of the stage, while Aria was winking at the audience and shouted: "ARE YOU READY FOR THE LAST PART?". And the whole place exploaded with a "YES!"

"_You can fly wherever you want to go._" The lyrics echoing from the stage.  
"I just don't want my performance to end yet... I wish this could lasted forever, I wish I could keep performing until I don't have any energy... This feeling... I will never forget..." Aria thoughts, looking at Serena, who knew what Aria was thinking and replied with a nod.

* * *

_Mune ni himeta atsui omoi wa mugen no mirai e to kakete yuku ( I have hidden my heart my infinitie passion for the future.)_  
"Delphox, Aromatisse, both of you uses Dazzling Gleam and Aromatisse, please using your scents to make the Dazzling Gleam even more colourful!" Her two Pokémon nodded, releasing one of the most beatiful fairy move existance,and it was even better by Aromatisse's scent's colour!

_iroasenai ashita e kokoro wa kasoku suru (My heartbeat quickens so tomorrow does not fade)_  
_osaerarezu sakendeita(We were shouting without being suppressed)_  
As those lyrics played, the Dazzling Gleam became even brighter than it was,enough to made the whole auditorium shine with colourful light, reflecting across Lumiose city.

_kinou made no fujiyuu wo hateshinai jiyuu e (Until yesterday,freedom was hard to achieve)_  
_habataku no sa mabayui hikari no matsu basho e (It's where dazzling light will waiting for us)_  
After the final chorus of the song, it entered its final resting pace, which will end the song. As the lyrics end and the melody kicked in, Dazzling Gleam started to faded revealing a jump-stepping Aria with her Pokémon jumping along with her. As the song ended, the lights faded off completely,Aria ended it with her original pose, putting an arm on her forehead and the other one at the same level of her chest.

Silence ensued throughout the hall. "It is finished." Aria thought while maintaining her pose

After that, the crownd went crazy, even Palermo stood up from her seat ,clapping. That was one of the best performance she has seen in her life and probably the history of performing.

Aria hugged her two trusting partners,looking at the crownd and shouted "Thank you" as she walked back to the backstage.

She passed by a stunned Serena and whispered "Good luck and always try your best!" as the honey-blonde hair girl started to smile."You chose this song as a message for me that no matter what are the outcomes of tonight, no matter if I can't achieve my  
dream tonight, no matter if you can't protect your title tonight, We still have our friends, our Pokémon, and everyone to support us... And there is always next time... Whatever the future holds for us, we will always take it with a optimistic demeanor... And if life isn't as nice as it should be, I will still be together with him. Be happy and have a free life... That's what I have just realized... That's what you are trying to say right? Aria..."

"...thank you..." _(A/N: Back on my part. Thanks a lot, Minios0903)_

* * *

"Thank you mademoiselle Aria." Monsieur Pierre said while making up a double-take of the previous performance. "As expected from the Kalos Queen, you gave an amazing show tonight. We will take a short break in preparation for the next performance. Please stand by."

* * *

"That was a great show by Aria." Shauna said "The artistic aspects, the routine, everything."

"No wonder," Tierno added "She is the Kalos Queen."

"And there's a need for her to do well." Clemont said "She needs to defend her title obviously."

Ash remained quiet through the course of the performance and the discussions of the group. He was nervous, everyone who knows him could tell. It was the same nervousness he felt during the times when he battles, but this is not the nervousness people would usually feel, this is the nervousness with optimism that he emanates. It is the optimism that he has since it was Serena who will perform, he had the confidence in her. He remembers one line from the song she would perform to:

_Watashi-tachi akiramenai yo!_  
_(We won't give up)_

And he is happy with that fact also.

"Anything wrong, Ash?" Bonnie asked the raven-haired trainer

"Mattaku nani mo arimasen." Ash replied confusing the Kalosian "Oh wait, I was just thinking of the song. Nothing at all."

"Honkidesu ka?" Bonnie asked, she understood what he meant.

"Mochiron." Ash replied "W-wait, why are we speaking in Japanese?"

"I don't know, you started it." Clemont said

"How's the lighting arrangement you worked on?" Ash asked

"Just watch." Clemont said with confidence

* * *

"Now, back to the show. The next performer started her dream on a summer camp conducted by Professor Sycamore months ago. She did not have the pleasant start she wanted in her career, but she took it as a stepping stone and skyrocketed in the industry. Today, she is here competing for the title of Kalos Queen. Performing to the tune of the song DreamDream by Shoko Nakagawa, here is Mademoiselle Serena."

* * *

The lights dimmed down with only one spotlight in the center pointing at a red curtain draped on the stage. The curtain rises when the music starts revealing Serena and her Pokémon, Delphox, Pancham, and Eevee. The danced to the  
fast, vibrant beat of the music. Pancham and Eevee did most of the Acrobatics during the introduction, but it was  
just the start.

"Wow, even though I walked here on stage a while ago, I never thought that there are a lot of people here." Serena thought before doing a pirouette. _(A/N: That's the first time I used that word in a sentence, despite I knew that word for years, hahaha.)_

"Okay" Serena thought while keeping the pace "Ready, 3, 2, 1, Delphox!"

_Mirai no watashi ni wa donna iro ga niau? (What color would suit the future me?)_  
The flames curtained over the stage, the lighting revealing several colors, Serena and her Delphox spinning to the first line.

_Karafuru ni kimete issho ni tabeyo (Let's try a palette of colors together)_  
Eevee somersaulted towards Serena, through the help of Pancham's lift, while carrying a palette. Pancham immediately  
squeezed a few drops of paint which was caught in the palette just in time for Serena to grab it and count:

_"Wan tsuu surii" (One, two, three)_

"Pancham, Dark Pulse, make it sparkle! Eevee, Sand Attack for added effects!"

_Yozora no nagareboshi negai wo sagasu kedo (I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky)_  
With the new scenery made by the two moves, a scene depicting an evening is made. The performer and her Pokémon looked towards the "sky" and see a shooting star, courtesy of Delphox.

_Mayotteru uchi ni dokoka e kieteku no (Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts?)_  
But with one move, and some acting skills, Serena lied down in worry, as if she thought something wrong.

_Demo ne yatto mitsuketanda (But now, I have finally thought of one)_  
With one flame from Delphox, passed on to her trainer, the stage of enlightenment hits her and rises up to the joy of her Pokémon.

_Hontou no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze wo okosu (My true self is swirling up in my chest)_  
Delphox then made another flame curtain, changing the scenery again.

"Okay, first chorus. Time to step it up!"

_DoriDoriDoriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa! _  
_Watashi-tachi kiseki no chikara (We are the power of a miracle)_  
Now the performers on stage show their technical skill, Eevee and Pancham did a choreographed sets of somersaults and tosses along with their moves, to the beat of the song.

_Doriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa! _  
_Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no (It had began from my dreams)_  
With every note of the music, Serena points to her mind while dancing in the air, courtesy of Delphox's Psychic

_Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekoreeshon! (The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow)_  
With some more acting, she made scenes reminiscent of the time back in Coumarine City, and her times in victory afterwards.

_Sankyu! Kimi to futari (Thank you! Just the two of us together)_  
Then Serena tells the three to make beams using their moves to make another light show while she points at a certain member (A/N: You know who I mean here.) of the audience

_Susume! Atarashii 'daisuki' wo oikakete (Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest!)_  
And with a salute, she ends the first chorus with a bang.

* * *

The crowd applauded the start of Serena's performance. Everyone immediately thought about her story as a performer. They thought that the song describes her story well, and her interpretation.

"I'm kinda worried" Shauna said "There's not much of the creativity."

"Just watch." Ash said "It's not yet that time."

* * *

"Okay, slow part. Ready, 3, 2, 1."

_Onna no ko wa nani de dekite ru no? Shitte ru? (What does it take to be a girl? Do you know?)_  
The lights dimmed down for a bit focusing on the performer, who was wondering on what she could do.

_Muteki no hohoemi mugen no tokimeki ka na (What happens when an unbeatable smile is added to an unlimited heartbeat?)_  
She then tried to smile in front of the audience, along with her Pokémon

_'Shiritai' no naka to ka 'kudaranai' no tonari ni (The "desire to know" and such is beside "uselessness")_  
When the beat picked up again, the performers then regained their original pace from the start of their routine. Serena then proceeded to use her acting skills to get the audience understand her interpretation of the line. She started to act out that she was having deep thoughts.

_Ai to houseki wa kakurete ru mitai (Hidden like love and jewels)_  
She then points to her heart and looks at the audience. Her Pokémon surround her in interest on what she thinks.

_Kyou mo dokidoki ga ippai (Today is also full of heart-pounding sensations)_  
"I need to step it up more." Serena said, frustration was building up. Was she doing well? She knew that her heart was beating fast. She let the energy out to her Pokémon. They did more choreographed acrobatics then stopped to see Serena standing up on a platform looking for something.

_Mata tsugi no tanoshii koto kimi to sagashi ni ikou (So, let's look for the next fun thing)_

"Second Chorus. Ready, 3, 2, 1."

_DoriDoriDoriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa!_  
_Watashi-tachi akiramenai yo (We won't give up)_  
Serena "fell down" the platform, to the shock of the crowd, but Delphox retrieves her, and she tries to stand up. "Thanks, Delphox." Serena said "Another stunt pulled off."

* * *

"Oh no!" Bonnie was still surprised, despite having watched the routing multiple times

"Watashi-tachi akiramenai yo" Ash replied, singing that line

* * *

_Doriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa! _  
_Muchuu ni natte mucha shiyou (Let's go overboard)_  
With the support of the Pokémon, artistically, they assisted Serena to "regain" her footing and start dancing again

_Dakara fuan nante kasoku jii de fukitobashite shimae (So blow away doubts with a G-force)_  
With their small victory, the Pokémon blew some sparks off their mouths, as if they want bad luck out of their system.

_Ooiesu! Kimi ga ireba (Oh yes! As long as you're there)_  
_Isoge! Shinjiau kimochi mikata ni tsukete (Let's hurry! Establishing this feeling of mutual trust with you)_  
And after their small actions, the performers exchanged hi-fives with each other, a sign of their trust with each other.

"I have to keep it up some more."

_Kitaihazure na mainichi datte jiyuudo hyakupaa de nurikaete ikeru n da (Even if every day is disappointing, it can still be repainted with complete freedom)_  
Then a small artistic reenactment of some scenes during their adventures were made

_Hiroi kono sekai de kimi to meguriaeta (Meeting you by chance in this wide world)_  
From the time Serena and and her Pokémon first met, Delphox spinning around with her wand, flame on.

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoku musubarete iru (We are linked more strongly than words)_  
To the time when they got their first victory. Eevee and Pancham doing acrobatics while sprinking "confetti" with their moves.

_Hitori yori futari (Together rather than alone)_  
And with hands (or paws) held they jumped up to fly, again with the help of Delphox.

* * *

"Well, so far, so good." Shauna said while watching the final minutes of her routine "She did arrange most of this right?"

"Yeah, most of it." Ash replied "I did the outfit, and song choice. Clemont did an amazing job for the lighting."

"Thanks Ash!" Clemont said

"No problem, Clemont." Ash said "Also, Bonnie kept the energy up."

"The practices were so fun." Bonnie said with enthusiasm "Go Serena!"

"Keep it up, Serena" Ash said, and getting a nod from Serena as a response.

* * *

During the part of the music where there are no lyrics, Serena allowed her Pokémon to do moves freely. Eevee went with its signature acrobatics and fast movements. Somersaults and poses. She also stood on one leg for a few moments before tumbling back and artistically tagged Pancham, which complied immediately. Pancham did a light show with its Dark Pulse. Although Dark Pulse was known to be a somewhat purple beam, Pancham did something unthinkable and made beams of several colors while doing more acrobatics, which are properly timed to the music. And doing a small exit, he tagged Delphox who then spun to the center, along with Serena. They danced to the rhythm, making more intricate movements than usual. Serena then called back Eevee and Delphox and made a choreographed series of acrobatics.

"I promised that I will never fail you." Serena thought while performing along with her Pokémon "That never happened. We're here, and it's all thanks to you."

* * *

"Okay, Delphox, Pancham, Eevee, THE FINAL CHORUS!"

_DoriDoriDoriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa!_  
"Pancham! Stone Edge!" With a movement with his arms, a powerful force slamming onto the ground, spikes of rocks appear on the stage.  
_Watashi-tachi kiseki no chikara (We are the power of a miracle)_

_Doriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa!_  
_Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no (It had began from my dreams)_  
Eevee then jumped to Serena's arms, then Serena tossed her to the air while using Sand Attack and spinning.

_Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekoreeshon! (The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow)_  
With the new projection, Delphox set the sands on fire making a spiral of flames.

_Sankyu! Kimi to futari (Thank you! Just the two of us together)_  
And when the flames died down, Serena then ran up to another platform, stood up tall, and with three taps of her right foot,

_Susume! Atarashii 'daisuki' wo oikakete (Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest)_  
The Pokémon did a combination of Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, and Swift, shooting it up to the sky, making an explosion of light sparkles, to the audience's delight.

"Okay one last push" Serena thought as the lyrics ended and the last few moments were coming "Thank you for the amazing times, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Aria, Delphox, Pancham, Eevee, everyone!"

They danced until the last note hit, with one last flamethrower for Delphox.

Serena was then teary-eyed by the end of her show. She was not having tears since she was sad, but it was already an  
achievement for her, to perform in front of the largest crowd she would ever face. "We did it."

* * *

After the performance of Serena, the audience gave a standing ovation, signalling that they were amazed at what Serena made. Serena hugged her Pokémon for a job well done, and waved back to the audience before returning backstage.

"Another good one." Palermo thought "As expected from someone who has a strong heart. The acrobatics carried the show, and pulled it off"

Ash immediately stood up from his seat to proceed to Serena's dressing room to congratulate her for an amazing work.

* * *

-Lumiose City Auditorium, Backstage, 20:12-

* * *

"Serena!" Aria exclaimed "Great job out there!"

"I don't know what I did there." Serena said "The experience is wonderful."

"Serena!" A familiar voice was then heard "Oh there you are!"

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed before they exchanged a deep hug.

"I knew you'd be able to do it." Ash said "You were so amazing out there."

"Thank you." Serena replied

"Aria, your routine was amazing!" Ash said to the other performer "I'm sure that the judges will have a hard time."

"Thanks, Ash." Aria replied "We did our best shot."

"Well, Serena, I have to return to my seat, the voting starts in a few minutes." Ash said to his girlfriend "Relax for a bit, I know both of you are tired, see you guys in a bit."

"Okay, Ash." Serena said before hugging Ash and exchanging a quick kiss.

"How did you make him do that?" Aria asked "I heard he's kinda dense."

"He still is." Serena said causing laughter between them "How did I do?"

"You really focused on the acrobatics, you did well, seriously well." Aria said "Not the usual style other performers make, but you made it so natural."

"Thanks a lot, Aria." Serena said before exchanging an embrace with her opponent and returning to their respective rooms.

* * *

-Lumiose City Auditorium, Main Theater, 20:17-

* * *

"Okay, Mesdames et Messieurs, the voting process will start in a few minutes. Please grab the glow sticks on your seats and choose the color representing your vote. Choose blue if you want Aria to win, and pink if you want Serena. Your votes are a part of the final score the performer receives. When you have chosen your 'best performer' click on the red button _(A/N: Why does it have to be the red button?)_ to have your votes counted."

* * *

"Okay, we're choosing pink here." Tierno declared to the group "Pink for Serena!"

"Thanks for the support Tierno." Ash said

"No problem at all." Tierno said "She's our friend."

"Well, let's get her to the top." Bonnie said with enthusiasm

"OKAY!" The rest of the group replied before clicking the red button.

"Serena, this is for you." Ash thought before clicking the red button on his glow stick

* * *

**So that's for this chapter. Man, this is a long one. So, this will how things happen, for Key Chapters, such as this one, let's just say that they will be lengthy. But most of the chapters will keep the 1500~2000 word limit I try to impose on the others. That aside, the performances are finished, and what do you guys think? Me and Minios0903 are still kinda new to this stuff, and need some comments.**

**Now for the next chapter: I don't need to add a preview for this one. I'm pretty sure that common sense will tell you what will happen next.**

**Also, a shout out to Minios0903 for being a part of this (quite lengthy) chapter. We did an great job for this one.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	17. Chapter 15: And the winner

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, before I proceed to (one of the most predictable parts) of the story, let me address the issue from a review of the previous chapter:**

**[reviewer] EquinoxWolf: "_I had trouble reading the performance sections because the author notes and lyrics drowned out what was actually going on. It was just too distracting._"**

**[reply] Well, the moment I saw your review, I was confused at one point. But upon taking another overview of the chapter, I saw what you mean. Although I'm not really distracted by those sections, especially that I'm used to reading my cluttered-up Math notes, I apologize if I was not able to give a pleasant experience to your (and to the others who won't tell) reading. I had limited options on the formatting and kinda saw that this might be a good way to show the section better: Lyrics, Notes in _italics_ and the main narration in the normal typeface. If you have better suggestions, tell me and I'll try to make things better.  
**

**Now for this chapter: Results... who would win?**

**By the way, for those who watched XY080 (And yes, this came too slow): BONNIE KNOWS! (and Ash Complied Serena _~Thanks Minios0903_)**

**So without further ado,**

**'And the winner...'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Serena, this is for you." Ash thought before clicking the red button on his glow stick, but with no response

"Huh?" Ash wondered as he clicked the button again

Then he tried to mash the button to no avail

"Pikachu?" (_What's the matter?_) Pikachu asked his (frustrated) trainer

"It seems like he can't send his vote." Clemont saying the obvious "Look at the screen, Ash's seat number is still glowing red."

The screen is showing the voting status for the showcase. Those seat numbers in green are the ones who successfully sent their vote, and the only one in red, being Ash's seat number, means that there was no vote coming from the seat.

"Sir!" Shauna called one of the staff "One of our friends have a problem here. His voting device isn't working."

"Let me check." He replied before tinkering with the device as the group watched attentively

...

...

...

... _(A/N: Red?)_

_..._

_..._

"Okay, this should work fine by now." He said before handing the device to Ash

"Thanks a lot." Ash replied while picking the voting color "Pink for Serena... okay." and he clicked the button.

"Your vote is in." Bonnie said while pointing at the screen

"Finally that's over." Ash said "Now we wait."

* * *

-Lumiose City Auditorium, Main theater, 20:32-

* * *

"Thank you for waiting." Monsieur Pierre announced "The votes are in, the scores are in, let's call the performers."

The stage opened up revealing the two performers along with their Pokémon. Two projected keyholes along with pictures of them float above them. This will show the results of the showcase.

"Well Serena," Aria said "This is it."

"Yeah." Serena replied "I'm kinda nervous."

"Although it's not my first time," Aria said "I always feel the same when the results come in."

"Well, my dream is in front of me on a silver platter." Serena said while smiling "No wonder I'm nervous."

Aria chuckled "Only thing is that the silver platter is me."

* * *

"Well, this is it." Ash said while looking at the stage. "I wonder what those two are talking about."

"Don't worry Ash." Shauna said "She did great."

"She could win this." Clemont said "I can feel it."

"I have to be strong for her." Ash said

"You know, it's kinda weird for you to say that." Bonnie pointed out

"I don't know, but maybe it is because of her." Ash replied

"Oh right, you're not _that_ dense anymore." Bonnie said

* * *

"No hard feelings, okay?" Aria said

"Why do you say so?" Serena asked "We'll always be friends."

"Right." Aria replied before taking a hold of Serena's hand, which was shaking hard "She is nervous."

Serena then looked at Ash who was smiling at her. She knew that Ash had supported her from the start, and he's still there. "Thank you, and I love you."

"Her hands stopped shaking." Aria thought after noticing that Serena and Ash were looking at each other and said "You two do love each other."

Serena blushed lightly "Are we that obvious?"

"Especially after you two revealed it days ago, everyone could pick the pieces up." Aria replied

* * *

"Now it's time to show the results of tonight's performance." Monsieur Pierre announced "Here we go!"

Then the counters on top of the two performers started to fill up at the same pace. Aria was not surprised by the fact, with the house divided between two performers, anything goes. Serena, although anxious, was overwhelmed with the amount of votes accumulating for her.

Time passed, and almost everything was counted, including the votes from the judges. Votes being counted gradually decrease, symbolized by the number of glowing lights floating to the performers. The almost everything was counted... then one more vote came... the votes are formally shown.

"And the winner..."

The two performers hear the start of the announcement

"... of tonight's showcase..."

Ash embraces Pikachu tightly due to anxiousness

"... garnering 50.01% of the votes of the audience and a score of 97.99% from the judges..."

"That's interesting." Aria said

"... and leading by 0.01% on both criteria..."

"Wow, is it normal for it to be this close?" Serena asked quickly

"It's normal for this level." Aria immediately replied "There have been closer margins."

"R-really?" Serena asked with shock

"Yes." Aria replied

"... and NEW Kalos Queen, Serena!"

Upon hearing the word "New" the crowd exploded in cheers. The group rejoiced with the announcement. Palermo stood up from her seat and applauded and said before leaving "She did it."

Back on stage, as pyrotechnics sparkled, as the confetti sprinkled, as the rowdy crowd cheered on, there were two performers embracing each other. The short, honey-blonde was crying with tears of joy, as Aria petted her back and said "Congratulations."

Serena couldn't manage to reply, she was still being engulfed by the moment. All she could say was a "thank you" and Aria was satisfied. Aria then took the key off her staff and getting Serena's and placed it there before handing it to her.

"As much as I am disappointed since I was defeated, I am still honored to be defeated by one of the best." Aria announced "Welcome your new Kalos Queen, Serena!"

The crowd cheered on as the honey-blonde performer was still embracing her Pokémon which are overjoyed at their victory. No one could describe how they are feeling. Aria then approached Serena and handed her the staff. Serena wondered where her key is and saw it on the staff.

"It's part of the tradition." Aria said while having a wide smile "See you at the limo later. We still have an after party in an hour, take the stage and thank everyone."

"Thank you." Serena said while wiping off a tear from her right eye.

"SERENA!" Two voices are then heard from the stands, both approaching her, those voices are very special to her "there you are."

"Mom, Ash." Serena took the attention before embracing her mother and her boyfriend "I- WE did it!"

"Congratulations, Serena." Grace greeted and hugged her daughter "I knew you could."

"Now, aren't you going to speak on the mic or I'll be the one who'll do the talking?" Ash asked causing Serena to immediately grab the mic

"Hello, Everyone!" Serena greeted the crowd and cheered in response

"Thank you for all of the support tonight, and for these past few months. Me and my Pokémon wouldn't be able to do it without you guys. Also, let me thank Aria for a wonderful experience, you'll always be the Kalos Queen. And to these guys who are with me from the very start, my mother who supported me and raised me well, to Clemont and Bonnie who made our travels wonderful, to my Pokémon who made my life as a trainer fun. to my rivals, Shauna and Miette, who made me raise my game, I'll see you guys later during the after party, and to this trainer here who changed the course of my life, Ash. Thank you, from my heart, thank you very much!"

The crowd gave another loud cheer in response. The group then exchanged a group hug on stage. The young couple were about to do something else until Ash realized the presence of Grace who just smiled and allowed them to continue their moment.

"Pika..." (_How sweet..._)

"You said it Pikachu." Grace agreed

"~cham Pancham?" (_Where are Delphox and Greninja?)_

"Chespin~" (_Over there._)

"Dedenne..." (_That's not new..._)

"Brother, I really need to find a wife for you." Bonnie said while looking at her brother who was smiling at the two

"Please, don't humiliate me later." Clemont replied causing the group to laugh

"Can't wait to see that happen later." Shauna said

"Yeah, I could imagine all the performers getting shocked by her charm." Tierno agreed

"I still can't believe that she still does that." Trevor said

Meanwhile, after the young couple pulled away, they whispered three words to each other, and the exchanged another one to the delight of everyone.

"Marvelous!" another familiar voice has been heard

"Where have you been, Professor?" Ash asked the researcher

"I just went to the comfort room and missed the announcement." He replied "Kinda had an upset stomach so I might miss the party later."

"It's fine professor." Serena said "We'll bring you some food and medicine later."

"Serena, congratulations!" The professor greeted "Thanks for the offer, but I have complete supplies back at the lab."

"Oh well," Serena sighed "We'll just send you some pics."

"Just don't do anything that will worsen your condition, professor." Grace said

"Yes, of course." He replied

* * *

"She did it!" A coordinator announced to another group in Pallet Town while showing an article from her phone

"As expected." Another coordinator said "If it's Ash's girlfriend, there's nothing to worry about."

"Piplup!"

"I'm already excited for Kalos." A young boy said

"Just a few more days, Max." A woman in her thirties said

"Okay, I've got the tickets with me." A man said to the group "Are you sure that you'll stay here, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Well, there would be no one who would watch the house, so I have to stay until Ash returns." She replied

"They'll be surprised when he sees us." Another trainer said

"Axew!"

* * *

-North Boulevard, Lumiose City, 21:13-

* * *

"I still can't believe that I won." Serena said to the group

"It'll sink in after a few days." Aria replied "Of course the feeling is normal."

"By the way, what would you do if you retained the title?" Clemont asked the former Kalos Queen

"Well, I'll do a few more shows, but I was planning to retire the title afterwards." Aria said "Now that the title isn't with me, I guess I could rest from my busy schedule."

"When are you going to finish your battle?" Ash asked "It's been months since."

"Wow, you still remember that?" Aria asked

"He's kinda battle-crazy, as always." Serena replied while laying her head on Ash's shoulder

"Maybe when the time comes, Ash." Aria said "And oh, good luck with the Elite Four challenge, I heard from my friends that it is quite hard."

"Well, another challenge is good." Ash replied with enthusiasm "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" (_Yes!_)

"By the way, about the party, every single performer are present, right?" Bonnie asked

"Well, not everyone." Aria replied "But most of us will be there, like always."

"Oh, I can't wait." Bonnie said while looking at her brother

"Oh, here we go again." Clemont sighed causing the group to laugh

"By the way, where are the others?" Ash asked referring to Tierno and the others

"They are bringing Professor Sycamore to the lab." Serena replied "They'll catch up to the party afterwards."

* * *

**So that's for this chapter. Kinda short in comparison to the previous one, but that's how it goes. I kinda explained this on the footnotes of the previous chapter, so I hope you understand. Well, what else should I say... Oh right, so the next chapter might not come until the end of July, unless I would be able to get the time to type since I have lots of extra-curricular activities to fix and I want my college life flow as smooth as possible before I go back to procrastination. Just check my profile for more updates from me. Who knows? I might drop a few chapters before July ends. And yes, I'll try to stay online.**

**Now for the next chapter: The group goes to a party, and questions regarding the showcase from the press are answered. PLUS, some moments from our young couple on the dance floor.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	18. Chapter 16 : After Party

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. Well, I thought I won't be able to update until the end of July, but I still managed to type a chapter. I appreciate those people who are patient enough and thank you for bearing with the delays. I'll tell you in advance, the next one won't come until around August. Exams are pretty much the reason, but like this one, I might be able to manage to insert a chapter or two.**

**Now for this chapter: Three things: Several questions, an appearance, and a dance.**

**So without further ado,**

**'After Party'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

The group arrived at the hotel where the after party would be held. The ones who came out of the limousine first were Clemont, Bonnie, and the former Kalos Queen, Aria. The young couple went out last together while holding hands. The press who stayed outside the venue near the red carpet, on the other hand gave questions and interviewed most of the performers and distinguished personnel going to the party.

* * *

"So, like what I said, me and Serena were rivals, a friendly rivalry at that." A performer said to the journalist

"SHAUNA!" A familiar voice called, causing the performer and her friends to look at another direction.

"Well, it's kinda funny that we arrived first." Trevor said

"Caught in the traffic I suppose." Tierno suggested

"Brother, look at those lights, they're so cute!" Another familiar voice rang causing the group to chuckle

"BONNIE! Be careful!" Her brother replied

* * *

"So, how do you feel about winning the title Kalos Queen?" A journalist asked Serena who was holding Ash's arm

"Well, it seems that Aria was right about this feeling..." Serena replied "It's still something I'm not used to yet, to be honest. I hope that answers that question."

"Here's another question," The journalist said "Was there a time that you two had a misunderstanding of some sort? Especially with your different careers?"

Ash and Serena shrugged, they cannot recall a time that they had one during their journey "Well, it's good that we did not have one from the start." Ash said

"And I hope it stays that way." Serena added "And speaking about our careers, it's something we use to support each other, plus some other things Ash may not be able to explain." (_A/N: I can't explain it too._)

"Such as?"

"It's a secret." Serena just winked at the journalist

"Thank you for your time." The journalist said before leaving the couple

"It's our pleasure." Ash replied

* * *

"So, now that you are not Kalos Queen anymore, what's next for you?" Another journalist asked

"Well, I'll be off from showcases for a few weeks I guess." Aria replied "But occasionally, I would still do my TV appearances along with Serena probably."

"I see. What can you say to Serena after winning the title?"

"I told her everything I could. She just needs to have fun."

"Okay, thanks Aria."

* * *

-Hotel Richissime, Main Hall, 22:15-

* * *

When the whole group was inside the hotel, the mood became livelier. The DJ played some dance music to which the guests moved to it's beats. The group on the other hand sat at the table located at the stage on one end of the hall. Bonnie ran around the hall while Clemont is trying to keep up to her pace, the reason:

"Can you marry my brother, s'il vous plaît?"

"BONNIE! Oh please, I told you that you don't need to do that!"

And this cycle continued for another fifteen times until they were both tired.

On the other hand, Ash, Serena, and Aria were just talking while eating their dinner. They were discussing some stuff regarding their careers and they laughed at random jokes and such.

"So I heard some rumors that one member of the Kalos Elite Four occasionally stays here in this hotel." Aria said causing some interest from Ash

"Who?" Ash asked "I hope I get to meet that person."

"Well, those are just plain rumors." Aria replied "But with this event going on, I'm pretty sure she would be here somewhere"

"Why don't we look for that trainer?" Ash asked "Also, what is his or her name?"

"Her name is Malva." Aria replied "A fire type specialist."

Then she took the couple into a huddle and whispered "...and a former member of Team Flare."

"WHAT?" Ash and Serena exclaimed in shock

"Don't worry." Aria replied "She's harmless, and changed her ways."

"So, who is this person whom you're talking about?" A voice then came from the back of Aria. The voice was familiar to her at least since she was a guest on her news program occasionally broadcasted on holo casters, making her widen her eyes and look behind her. The figure has pink hair and is wearing orange glasses of some sort. Her outfit kinda stands out from the rest of the crowd being a bit more revealing than the usual night gowns and tuxedos the guests were wearing.

"Oh, hi Malva." Aria greeted "Nice to see you here."

"Well, when there are news items, I try to come and see." She replied "And who do we have here?"

"Hello, my name is Ash." Ash replied "and this is my partner, Pikachu"

"Pikachu!" (_Hello!_)

"My name is Serena." Serena replied "Ash's boyfriend."

"Nice to see you two up close." Malva said "I saw you final battle during the league conference, Ash, you deserve the win. Also, Serena, congratulations on being the new Kalos Queen. Oh, right, I have to introduce myself. My name is Malva, Kalos Elite Four member."

"So you're Malva." Ash said "I am honored to meet a member of the Kalos Elite Four. I hope that we will have a great battle soon."

"I hope so too." Malva replied "While we're on that, when are you going to challenge us?"

"Well, I still don't know, but my challenge will be made before the next gym season ends, for sure." Ash said

"I'll be waiting." Malva said "And to you, Serena, can you be my guest for next week's show?"

"Of course!" Serena replied "It would be an honor to do so, and my first TV appearance at that."

"Mind if you make a routine for that?" Malva asked

"I don't mind. I really want to perform, especially now as Kalos Queen." Serena replied

"Very well, then." Malva said "Aria, why not do a collaboration with Serena like what you did with your predecessor?"

"Why not?" Aria replied "It'll be fun. We'll do it when we're not busy."

"Hello there miss, can you m~_mmpf_"

"BONNIE" Another familiar voice came "You did it to Diantha, not this time, please, stop."

"Hello there, Clemont." Malva said "And hi, Bonnie, right?"

"Yes, I am Bonnie." The younger of the lemon blondes replied "And this little one is Dedenne."

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Better not disturb him." Malva said while petting the Pokémon

"So you met Ash, Aria, and Serena." Clemont said

"I just happen to pass by my friend, Aria." Malva replied "And she was with the young couple."

"You know her, Clemont?" Ash asked

"Well, by chance, since I only know her due to being a gym leader and I just met her in person." Clemont explained

"Well guys, I have to go." Malva said to the group

"Bye!" They replied before Malva left the group to continue their dinner.

"When we see each other at the Pokémon League, we'll see if you'll be able to get a win from me." Malva thought "Especially after what you've done before."

* * *

When the group finished their dinner, they continued answering questions from the press. Although they were annoyed already because the questions that came were practically the same, they had to show some professionalism and answered courteously.

The siblings along with Aria then stood up from the table and went to the dance floor. The DJ was still playing a few mixes and the people were just dancing as if the world were to end soon. The couple remained in their seats since they were still exhausted from the events earlier and they just wanted to talk to each other.

"Finally, we could relax for a bit." Serena said "At least for a few days."

"You're right, the past month has been too action packed" Ash replied "To think, what should we do?"

"Well, you said that we are going on a date after my showcase." Serena said

"I'm keeping my mouth shut regarding that." Ash immediately replied "Only thing I'll tell you is that we'll be returning to Anistar City."

"You mean..." Serena said "We're going to see the sundial?"

"I said that I'll be keeping my mouth shut,,," Ash replied

"Oh well, as you say." Serena said before laying her head on Ash's shoulder "Just make it good."

* * *

When the DJ toned down the music to something slow, the guest found their dance partners and moved to the music. The siblings and Aria returned to their table only to find the couple looking at the dance floor. A small glance is enough to see that Serena wants to dance, and apparently, Ash hasn't noticed it yet. So Bonnie nudged Clemont who noticed what she meant then nudged Aria, who asked what's the matter then glanced at Serena, and upon seeing her blank state, then nudged Ash before pointing at his girlfriend. Upon seeing her, he stood up and went in front of her. Pikachu, on the other hand stayed with the others.

"Your majesty," Ash said while giving his hand to Serena "May I take this dance with you?"

"Ash, Serena will do, okay?" she replied while taking the hand in front of her "And of course I will."

When the crowd noticed that the two were going down from the stage, they left a space at the center of the dance floor and applauded their entrance. The two then faced each other and started moving to the sound of the music.

"Remember back then at Shalour City," Ash said "You tried to teach me how to dance?"

"I kinda failed at that." Serena replied while chuckling "You pretty much had two left feet."

"But when I battled Korrina," Ash said "A simple glance at you already reminded me that I have my own rhythm."

"I remember." Serena replied "We really do look up on each other, huh?"

"Ever since" Ash said "And I still remember that fact until tonight. You see, I have no trouble carrying you through the dance floor. I do have my own rhythm."

"Shush, now Ash." Serena replied "Enough talking, let's just savor the moment."

And they savored the moment indeed, Serena laid her head on Ash's chest as they waltzed to the music. And as every second would pass, they become warmer as they come closer to each other. Ash's two left feet became normal by the moment and they were in sync with each other. They liked their position, under the spotlight, at the center of the dance floor, and it was not awkward. Eyes of the crowd were stuck on the young couple as they danced. Some took pictures of their sweet moment and posted it on social media. Ash and Serena didn't mind at all, they expected this to happen, and don't want to be disturbed from what's going on within their hearts.

When the music stopped. Ash and Serena remained in their position. Ash looking down at Serena's face as she looks up at his.

"Thank you for making me feel special." Serena whispered "Without you, I'm not where I am today. I am not the Serena that the people here know."

"Thank you for being my inspiration." Ash replied "I'm not sure if my journey would ever be the same without you."

Then they exchanged a tight hug, a hug that shows their affection for each other, a hug that sends a message that they will be always there for each other, a hug that shows that they love each other. Their faces then became red as they come close to each other, and it came closer and closer until their noses came into contact with each other... then the lights suddenly went off.

Moments later, the lights went back and revealed Ash and Serena still in the hug they exchanged earlier, this time faces apart but are smiling from ear to ear, and have a slight red tone.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Ash and Serena's Room, 01:04-

* * *

When the party ended, the group separated their ways and went to their respective destinations. The lemon-blonde siblings went to their home near Prism Tower, and Aria went back to her hotel just a few blocks away. The young couple returned to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory to rest.

"You know Ash, tonight was a great night." Serena said while snuggling up to Ash

"I still can't believe that your mom is allowing me to sleep with you." Ash replied

"She knows you well, Ash." Serena said "You know that."

"And I still can't believe that I'm sleeping with a queen." Ash said

*YAWN* "You can stop calling me that." Serena said while chuckling "Well, good night, Ash."

"Good night, Serena." Ash replied before Serena shut her eyes and drifted off to dreamland

"Those soft lips of her's..." Ash thought "Well, what's for later? We'll see."

* * *

**And that's for this chapter. I kinda told everything earlier... sigh. So, as I said earlier: the next one won't come until around August. Exams are pretty much the reason, but like this one, I might be able to manage to insert a chapter or two. I tell you, doing extra-curricular activities along with your studies is hard, good thing I can manage.  
**

**Now for the next chapter: The group takes a day off and roams around the city.**

**Before I sign-off, If you have Pokémon Movie Title Puns send me some and you might see yourselves in the next chapter.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	19. Chapter 17 : A Day Off

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. It's been a few weeks since I last updated, and I hope you guys are still there. A lot of things transpired while I have been missing in action here. I had harsh exams, and it's not yet over since my professors dictate when they would give us the test, and I GOTTA PASS 'EM ALL! /me gets slapped Also, statistics wise... 13700+ views, 34 favs, and 49 follows, I did not expect this when I started, hopefully I did not disappoint you all. **

**Now for this chapter: The group takes a day off, and some shenanigans from our distinguished couple is expected. (Plus, some person I forgot to add the previous chapter, probably OOC, so bear with that.)**

**So without further ado,**

**'A Day Off' (And I desperately need one)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Lobby, 08:02-

* * *

The group woke up to another day in their journey. Well, only thing is that they are now back to their usual routine. No events, no press, nothing but the day for themselves. The siblings arrived from their home near Prism Tower early in the morning so they decided to make the breakfast of the staff and their friends.

Another person arrived at the laboratory a few minutes after the siblings arrived. She had short blue hair and red eyes. From one glance, somebody can already conclude that she is a master performer herself.

"Where are those two?" She asked "Well, they're still asleep." Clemont replied "Last night was quite tiring."

"By the way, where were you last night, Miette?" Bonnie asked

"Actually, I was supposed to come but I had some important errands to do last night." Miette replied "So I just had to drop by here to congratulate Serena."

* * *

Meanwhile, the young couple was awakened by a loud knock on the door. Well, the only time this happens is when there is something important or they overslept. Given that they only slept for a mere six? seven hours this night, oversleeping is out of the question.

"It's open mom!" Serena replied to the knocking. She knew that it was her mother on the other side.

"You two have a guest." Grace announced to the two "I think Miette is her name..."

"MIETTE?" Serena thought "Oh, she wasn't present last night."

"We'll come down when we're changed." Serena said to her mother.

"Okay." Grace said "Be fast, Clemont and Bonnie made breakfast."

"Who's down there?" Ash asked while still adjusting to the surroundings

"Miette's here." Serena replied "I guess she came here since she wasn't at the party last night."

"PIKAAAAAA!" Pikachu just woke up from his slumber

"Good morning, buddy!" Ash greeted

"Good morning, Pikachu!" Serena also greeted

"Pikachu!" (_Good morning!_) The yellow rodent replied

"Well, we better move." Serena said "The siblings made breakfast again."

"Man, we should do the cooking next time." Ash replied

"Well, we do wake up late." Serena said

"That only happens when we have nothing scheduled for the day." Ash commented "Like today, its our day off."

"Aren't you getting too complacent?" Serena wondered. She noticed that Ash has not started his training for the Elite Four Battle "You still have the Elite Four, shouldn't you start your training early?"

"You're right, Serena." Ash replied "I should start training soon. I'm just waiting for the perfect time."

"When is that perfect time?" Serena asked

"When we go back on the move, first destination: Anistar City." Ash replied

"I thought we're going to have our date there." Serena said with a frown. She had at least expected something else from Ash.

"We are, honey." Ash said "Honey? Did I just say that?"

"You did." Serena replied while chuckling "Let's move, they're waiting for us."

* * *

"So you got ahead of me, Kalos Queen Serena." Miette said when the performer appeared at the lobby. "And on another thing..." She immediately whispered causing the honey-blonde to blush.

"Hi, Miette!" Ash greeted

"Pika!" (_Hello!_)

"Congratulations on your win." Miette greeted back

"Thanks," Ash replied "By the way, why weren't you able to come last night?"

"I had errands to do apparently" The blue-haired performer said

"You should have at least told us earlier." Serena said

"And you should have told me your plan earlier..." Miette replied with a sly grin

"Wh-what?" Serena immediately picked up what she meant "He was the one who confessed and I told him about what I feel afterwards."

"I don't get what you two are talking about." Ash was confused with what the two were talking about, Pikachu just facepalmed.

* * *

_Five minutes later... _(_A/N: Got tired of placing timestamps with small time changes, so..._)

* * *

"So that's what happened." Ash said after some long explanations from the two performers "I'd never thought that I've been placed in a tug of war between you two."

"Oh Ash, how dense can you get?" Serena reacted while holding his hand

"Actually Serena, the truth is..." Miette's tone suddenly changed "...I knew you two would get together from the very start."

"What?" Serena was in disbelief

"I just wanted you to step up your game." Miette explained "And it looks like my work here is done."

"I don't know what to say." Serena replied

"No problem at all." Miette said "You two really look good together in person."

Miette then stood up from her seat and was supposed to leave the laboratory, until...

"Why not join us in our day off?" Ash asked "The past days have been quite eventful for all of us."

Serena said "Plus Clemont and Bonnie are setting up a small theater here so we could watch some movies."

"Oh, I like movies." Miette immediately put down her stuff "What do you guys have?"

"I don't know what the lemon-blondes have, but we'll see." Ash replied "I'll buy us some snacks while you're waiting."

"Can I come?" Serena asked

"Who'll entertain Miette?" Ash said wanted to come alone so that his wallet won't be empty before the day ends

"Don't worry you two, I've got company here, and we could watch over Pikachu if you like." Miette said "Plus, it could be something like a date for you two..."

"Okay..." Ash immediately looked at Serena, who was fine with the suggestion "At least she won't worry about grabbing my hand in public unlike back in Coumarine..."

"It was different back then, Ash." Serena immediately said

"Okay, have fun you two." Miette said as she clutched Pikachu to go to where the siblings are located

* * *

-Lumiose City Supermarket, 10:22-

* * *

And fun happened to our distinguished couple, they went to a grocery nearby and chose a lot of items. Serena kept on adding items to their cart, but she realized that she did not bring money with her. Ash immediately took charge of the payment, and it looks like somebody is taking advantage of it.

"I want to get some more chocolates." Serena told Ash as she grabbed the largest box in the shelf

"I knew this was going to happen." Ash whispered to himself

"You said something?" Serena asked, she clearly heard what Ash said

"Well, i just hope that I won't be broke by the time these items get checked out." Ash replied causing Serena to frown and return the box to the shelf, that, until she felt a hand stop her

"You know, some marshmallows will be good with those." Ash said so that he wouldn't make Serena sad

"Really? You want me to get this box?" Serena's eyes glistened, like how Bonnie does

"Before I change my mind..." Ash replied and Serena immediately placed the box back to the cart

"I LOVE YOU!" Serena said to Ash loudly while embracing him causing the people to stop and look at them

"Serena..." Ash said while blushing as he returned the hug "Let's get this checked out before the ice cream melts. But first, let's not forget the ketchup."

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Ketchum, that will be 55,000 PokéDollars" The person at the counter said

"WHAT? 55,000? Can I return some items, sir?"

"It's considered sold already when the item has been scanned." He replied as Ash reluctantly gave a large bundle of bills from his wallet

"Ehehehehehe... At least we have snacks..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"What's taking those two?" Miette asked "I told them to have fun, but they're having more than fun."

"Shouldn't we call them, brother?" Bonnie asked

"Well, we shouldn't disturb their _date_." Clemont replied "Let's just roam around the city and leave a few tapes for them to watch."

"Okay, whatever you say." Miette replied

"Wait a minute. I heard there is a new theme park here in Lumiose, we could roam around there." Bonnie said

"I'll just leave a note if they want to catch up." Clemont said before they left the laboratory

* * *

Minutes after the siblings and Miette left the laboratory, the couple arrived with the food items they bought. Well, there was just one grumpy raven-haired trainer carrying the items.

"Where is everybody?" Ash wondered as he placed the large plastic bag

"There is a note here." Serena said as she read the note

* * *

_We're kinda bored here, you two took so long, we just went to the theme park, come if you want to join._

_P.S. Pikachu is with us._

_-Clemont_

* * *

"Can we go?" Serena asked "So at least your frustration would go away?"

"I ran out of money because of that shopping trip." Ash replied

"I'll pay this time." Serena said before Ash would do another outburst. Ash kinda brought out his inner four-year-old and did some tantrums on the street, good thing he controlled himself with his innate maturity in front of Serena

"Okay, I'll just get some snacks for us to eat there."

* * *

-Lumiose City Theme Park, 14:34-

* * *

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Bonnie shouted while riding the roller coaster

"Please let me be alive after this ride..." Clemont said while holding on the safety bar firmly

"Ash, Serena, you made it!" Miette greeted the couple "What took you so long?"

"Some incident at the grocery, that's all." Ash replied while looking at Serena, who was just whistling

"Don't worry, we got snacks for you guys." Serena said

And for the rest of the day, the group had fun in the theme park, Bonnie rode almost every single attraction in the theme park, except the one which had a height limit, causing her to frown. Clemont held on for dear life everytime a ride went fast. Miette and Serena stayed at the food court, talking. And Ash, was making a simple phone call... or was it?

"Ahem... Ash. I need to talk to you about some things. You don't need to appear to me personally at the moment. I know you are enjoying your time off, but this is kinda important."

"You can always contact me, Looker." Ash replied "I'm always available."

"Good, I'll leave you my phone number, but please don't disclose this to your friends until I say so. I'll call you in a few days, until then."

"Okay." Ash said as the screen turned black and a notification was seen on his Pokédex "I wonder why..."

* * *

**And that's for this chapter. I apologize for the lackluster quality of this chapter, since I'm kinda disturbed with all the events I've been through these past few weeks. Don't worry, I can manage this. I went for a slightly comedic (if it was, I'm corny) chapter this time around since I want to smile when I read this chapter after I update. Regarding with the end of this chapter, I kinda took some advice from a friend of mine here in FFN, and went with doing some stuff kinda similar to the Looker Arc in the games, with my own personal twist, and a possible drastic deviation, we'll see what transpires by then. Just keep on reviewing and giving suggestions.  
**

**Now for the next chapter: Look at who arrives in Kalos.**

_**For those who checked my profile earlier, a side chapter was supposed to be scheduled after this update but sadly, I have to call it off and skip to the next main chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to dish out something soon. I'm not promising a weekly update for the next few chapters. Also to reader UCCMaster, I need some personality checks for the next update, thanks.**_

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!  
**


	20. Chapter 18 : Surprise Visit

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. I'm quite happy since the results from the preliminary exams for two of my five subjects this semester came out, and oh boy, [Brag] I got the highest mark. [End of Brag] Now, back to this story. This thing kinda took a bit long to update due to some technical delays, but at least I got to push this out. I don't know why, but this was supposed to be somewhere between 2000 to 3000 words, but this came out to be a wall of text barely exceeding 5000+ words not including the end notes, and the author's note I placed somewhere in the chapter. The only thing you might notice is that a lot of things happen here and out of nowhere, but I hope that doesn't mind you. I still remember saying somewhere that my weakness is writing long pieces, and this happen to be one of them.**

**Now for this chapter: We come, we reunite, we exchange memories, we rekindle a friendship past. (These previews make me laugh)**

**Without further ado,**

**'Surprise Visit'**

* * *

-Kalos Region Airspace, Kanto Airlines Flight 2K544, 04:42-

* * *

"We have now arrived in Kalos. Please keep your seat belts on as we approach the runway for your safety. Thank you."

This was the announcement the people in the plane were waiting for, especially for the ones who were ecstatic for their reunions with their relatives, or friends. Other passengers may be going to the region for business, or just a vacation.

Seated somewhere near the window is a boy along with his well-known sister, who was stirred up from the announcement. The older of the siblings noticed this and removed the earpieces which were playing some of her favorite music. "Are we there yet?" the boy asked. The girl replied "In a few minutes, Max."

On another row, just behind the siblings is another girl, from one look, you can say that she's from the Sinnoh region. Resting on her lap was a blue penguin which was still asleep. Beside her is another girl, someone from Unova. She has a large, purple hair, and a small dragon type also resting on her lap.

And seated behind them are two males. One has green hair, and a light skin tone, the other has a slightly darker tone, and if you don't take a closer look at him, you won't notice if his eyes are closed or open.

They had waited for this day, well, sort of. Upon knowing that a friend of theirs currently located in Kalos had won the League Conference there, they had expected him to return to his home region of Kanto, but he had other plans: he still has to battle the Elite Four in Kalos, and eventually, try to become the Champion. They decided that they'll be the ones coming to Kalos instead of waiting for his return no one knows when. One thing though, the one they'll visit doesn't know that they are coming, all they know was that they are taking their time off.

* * *

-Lumiose City Airport, Arrival Lobby, 05:10-

* * *

"Since when was the last time we stepped on a new region?" May asked the group. They had explored a lot of regions, especially after traveling with the person they'll visit, plus their adventures took them to where they are right now. May and Dawn are distinguished coordinators of their home regions and are still competing on Pokémon Contests being held around the world. Brock, a former Gym Leader, and now an acclaimed Pokémon Doctor also had times outside Kanto, and had seen a lot of things with his eyes, not only the beauty of the world, but also, despite how awkward it seems to other people, the beauty of women he suddenly approaches before he gets punched with a Poison Jab, or pinched on his ear and being dragged away.

"Whenever we want to achieve something new outside of our comfort zones, I guess." Misty replied as she claims her luggage from the conveyor.

"It is quite nostalgic, to be honest." Cilan added "I still remember stepping on Vermillion soil, and eventually moving to Johto along with Iris."

"I had great experiences training in Blackthorn City." Iris said, recalling her time with the Gym Leader there.

"And now, we are here in Kalos." Dawn said "Sad to say that we are not making a lap through the cities and towns, maybe to discover, or compete. We are just making a visit this time."

"True." Then a slightly paralyzed Brock appeared to them "But at least we could be part of the final stretch. Remember, during the times we traveled with him, he lost at the time when he's the closest, and we didn't get to see him achieve his goal. Now that he's this close again, I guess, we should finish this journey altogether."

"Only thing is that, not all of us are here." Misty said knowing that Tracey didn't come since he was on duty at Professor Oak's Laboratory "We should at least send Tracey some souvenirs."

Minutes after their discussion, they entered Downtown Lumiose City. Their jaws dropped upon seeing the bustling metropolis around them, never they had seen such urban jungle, It is larger than the largest cities of their home regions combined. Up ahead of them is the Prism Tower, whose lights attract every tourist like how moths approach the flame of a candle. (_A/N: Or was it?_)

"Wow." This was the only word heard from the group upon seeing the city. It was still quite dark, so the lights were still on and it was a beauty.

"Okay, according to the map, Professor Sycamore's Laboratory is located at the South Boulevard, directly opposite to Vernal Avenue." Dawn said to the group

"We are currently located at the gate to Route 16." Max said, who was also reading the directions, if we directly follow South Boulevard, we would be able to reach the laboratory by 6 AM by just walking."

"Well, who would like to walk after that long flight?" May asked

"There are a few cabs dotted around the city, we can take those." Cilan suggested to the agreement of the group.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Second Floor, 06:00-

* * *

Now for some reason, our raven-haired trainer woke up early from his sleep. He slept early after a long day at the theme park yesterday, which left him broke because of overspending, but he just let that pass so that Serena, who was still sleeping won't worry. He took a breather at the balcony, which was overlooking the South Boulevard, and since it was a Monday, people are already starting to go to work. Upon seeing the distinguished trainer peeking from the balcony, they waved at him as Ash waved back to them as an acknowledgement. When he turned back, he noticed a few items scattered on the ground. First was a frying pan?

"Why is a frying pan located here?" Ash wondered "Maybe Serena forgot to -wait, this looks familiar..."

_Let's use my frying pan as a drying pan..._

"Wait, why am I imagining Brock's voice in my head?"

A few steps later, he saw a white bonnet with a pink Pokéball pattern embroidered on it

"This reminds me of Dawn..." He said while remembering the times they exchanged high fives with each other

He moved his head to the left and saw a fishing rod with a lure resembling "Cilan? Okay, this is getting a bit to _fishy_."

Ash then noticed the door of their room open, revealing Serena who was still groggy "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know, but look at these items here on the floor." Ash replied "It looks like some person left their items here. And to think, a lot of these items are quite familiar"

"I don't know what you mean." Serena said

"Remember when I showed you some pictures I carry with me? A lot of these items appear in them." Ash replied "See this bonnet? Doesn't this look like Dawn's? Or this fishing rod, the lure looks like Cilan."

"I get what you mean, but..." Serena then suddenly become silent

"But... whoa!" Ash was shocked when he saw a flash of green before his vision go pitch black. Serena just giggled at her boyfriend as she exchanged a high five with someone in their location.

"What happened? I can't see stuff." Ash said as he heard a familiar voice speak to him

"Of course you won't see a thing. You're such a kid."

"Huh? Iris?"

"Don't say that you forgot who we are." Misty said

"Of course I won't forget who you guys are, _Misty_?"

"Now to take off my bandanna..."

"May... so if you are here... so that means... Max is also here."

"Sweetie, almost everyone's here." Serena said as Ash is still trying to regain is vision

"What are you guys doing here in Kalos?" Ash asked "_And did I just get called by Serena as sweetie?_"

"Well, I guess, your good friend Brock will do the explaining." Dawn replied

* * *

"So you guys want to finish what all of us started." Ash said as the rest of the group nodded "Well, at least you should have told us earlier so we could have prepared stuff."

"Well, it was our plan to surprise you, and man, you are so surprised." Brock said as he recalled Ash's expression when he saw how Ash acted with May's bandanna covering his eyes.

The lemon-blonde siblings stirred up from their sleep upon hearing the noise coming from outside their room. They would usually wake up around this time normally, but this time, it was not a loud alarm from one of Clemont's gadgets causing them to wake.

"Who's there?" Clemont asked as he approached the lobby "Aren't you guys? No way."

"What you're seeing is true, Clemont." One of the persons responded "Good morning you two."

"Hello, everyone!" Bonnie enthusiastically greeted the group

"Hi, Bonnie" the group responded

"Okay, so everyone is here, should I still introduce you to each other?" Ash asked

"No need, since we know each other." Misty replied "Remember the phone call?"

"Oh right." Ash still was adjusting with the sudden reunion... which was becoming slightly awkward.

"Why don't we show them around the city?" Bonnie asked the raven-haired trainer "Plus we can show them the Prism Tower."

"Bonnie, I know how excited you are for our friends to know more of this region, but they may be tired from the plane ride." Ash explained

"We don't have any problem with that." Iris said "We slept well through the flight."

"What time did you leave Kanto?" Ash asked

"It was around 8 PM when we took off." Dawn replied "Then we arrived around 5 AM here."

"Just enough time to rest." May said

"Well, okay, we'll just prepare our breakfast for today." Ash announced "Serena?"

"Coming." Serena replied

* * *

"You could really see how she changed Ash." Misty said "He's like the same Ash, only mature-ish."

"He started to act differently towards her before the league started," Clemont said

"We didn't know what hit him, but he's so dense." Bonnie added

"You said it." May said along with nods from the other girls in the room

"We'll check on Professor Oak for a bit." Brock said "We have to tell him that we arrived safely."

"Okay, Brock." Clemont said

_I heard that the Nurse Joy's here in Kalos are beauties..._

"Well, that's weird." Clemont said after hearing what Brock said

"Is he... always like that?" Bonnie asked the others

"Just wait until we go to a Pokémon Center." Misty said "You'll see."

"Plus every time he flirts with the girls he notices, he gets hurt, physically." May added

"He even said that he already developed an immunity to poison because of that." Dawn said as she remembers the countless number of times Brock has been hit with a Poison Jab.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, Main Enclosure, 09:45-

* * *

"Everyone, come out!"

This was the cry that was heard in the enclosure when the trainers released their Pokémon from their respective pokéballs. Unlike their previous reunions, where everyone had carried an almost full party, everyone just brought what they thought was necessary, and have the others transferred when needed.

"Wow! So many! Oh look, a Mamoswine! Wow, a Chansey!, Isn't that a Psyduck?"

"She's so enthusiastic, huh?" Max asked the older brother of Bonnie

"I'd doubt if you weren't as enthusiastic like her when you traveled with Ash." Clemont replied

Brock brought with him his Croagunk and Chansey. Misty has her Starmie, Psyduck, and Azurill with her. May has her Blaziken, Beautifly, and Glaceon. Along with Dawn, obviously, is Piplup, with her Mamoswine, and Buneary. Cilan has his Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk. Finally, Iris, who went with her Axew, Dragonite, and her new Gible.

The Pokémon immediately formed a bond with each other. Greninja and Hawlucha had interactions with the other veterans. Chespin and Piplup immediately had a great time with each other. "Only thing we need is Oshawott." Dawn said to Ash's agreement "Remind me later that I need to send over my Pokémon here."

But the reunion that went to everyone's attention was of Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary. Upon seeing her crush perched on his trainer's shoulder, she covered her face with her fur. The other Pokémon took this as a signal and gave way. Serena noticed this action immediately and asked Dawn which just gave her a nod. Ash then explained the reason behind Buneary's actions during his time in Sinnoh, causing Serena to start teasing the two.

"Kinda reminds me of those two." May points out at a corner where Greninja and Delphox were staying, interacting with the younger Pokémon, along with the ones native to the enclosure.

The girls glanced at the two Pokémon, then at the young couple afterwards and just gave them a teasing nod causing them to blush.

"I hope I did not interrupt your reunion." A familiar voice was heard

"Good morning, Professor Sycamore!" The Kalos group greeted

"Ash, can you come with me for a sec?" The professor asked "Professor Oak wants to talk to you regarding something we talked about days ago."

"What is it all about?" Max asked in curiosity

"You saw the bracelet Ash was wearing earlier?" Serena replied "Maybe it was about it."

"What about it?" May asked "Don't say..."

"You're right, May." Clemont said using his deductive reasoning "It's a Mega Ring."

"I knew it after that incident back then in Hoenn." May said "You know this guy has this Charizard which mega evolves and even has the power to silence a Groudon and a Kyogre?"

The rest of the group couldn't believe their ears

"Does that guy happen to be named... Alain?" Serena asked

"You met him?" May answered with another question of hers

"Back when we had some issues with Team Flare to settle." Serena replied "But I'm kinda feeling something else may happen soon."

"Hopefully not. Every one of us has experienced a lot, especially Ash." May said "I wonder how he still keeps on going."

"That's the reason why I like him so much." Serena said "He's always motivated."

"It's something worth admiring." Misty added as she placed her hand on the honey-blonde's shoulder "And I hope you keep that spark in him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Serena asked causing Misty to wink at her, probably giving a signal

"I will." The honey-blonde then said upon understanding the water type gym leader

"... I'll take care of this Professor, don't worry." a voice was then heard from the door

"So I guess it's time for us to show you around the city." Ash said while smiling to the group "You choose, it's either we walk, or ride the Professor's limo."

* * *

While the group was preparing for their stroll around the city, the young couple discussed some things regarding his talk with Professor Oak earlier.

"Serena, there is a reason why I wanted to go to Anistar City for our date." Ash said

"Well, what is it?" Serena asked

"You know the sundial?" Ash said "It's somehow related to Mega Evolution. I'm not missing this chance to gain knowledge before I challenge the league."

"I'm not against your purpose, but do you plan on telling the others?" Serena asked

"When the time comes." Ash replied "Also, I need you for one more thing."

"What?"

"Just read this."

* * *

_Come contact me any time when you're available. It's something that needs to be settled. Okay, you can tell Serena, but only her. In case there is a need to tell your other friends, do it if you think they can help soon. I also heard that Gurkinn gave you a Key Stone during the league. Me, Samuel, and Augustine have discussed about this matter, and have deduced that you gain the knowledge of Mega Evolution before we embark on this journey. Get the Charizardite I sent you from Augustine, you're going to need it._

_P.S. Even if Lysandre is gone, it seems like there are still a few embers that need to be extinguished._

_-Looker_

* * *

"Don't say..."

"I already have it." Ash said as he held a round crystalline stone on his hand "It's kinda different from the one Alain had. Speaking of him, I won't be surprised if he's going to be involved in this."

"Should I tell them?" Serena asked

"I'll be the one who's going to tell them." Ash said "The reason I told you first is because I don't want to keep anything from you."

"But I'm intrigued by that _Looker_ guy." Serena remarked

"He's a detective I know from the international police." Ash said "_Looker_ is his codename, probably to protect his real identity."

"Just make sure that we can get through this safe." Serena said

"I promise." Ash replied before pecking her lips "Okay, let's go?"

* * *

-Prism Tower, 10:45-

* * *

"First destination is my gym." Clemont announced to the group "It's located at the Prism Tower. You probably saw it immediately after you entered the city."

The group entered the tower where the gym is located. A greeting message was then heard.

"Welcome to the Lumiose City Gym. Is there any of you who would like to challenge the gym?"

"That's the robot I made, Clembot." Clemont explained "I gave it the control over the gym whenever I'm off-duty. Although, it didn't have the start I expected."

"Good morning, everyone." The robot greeted

"What do you mean?" Misty, who was also a Gym Leader, off-duty, asked "I would really like to have some robot do the battles so I could at least roam around."

"Let's just say that someone here almost fell 50 meters from the ground because of how I programmed Clembot before." Clemont said as he pointed out at Ash

"What? It's just that it required me four badges, when it was supposed to be the first gym I challenged here in Kalos. Plus, we already fixed this issue months ago." Ash replied at what Clemont said

"And we still remember him jump off from the top of the tower to save Pikachu." May said

"That's the Ash we know." Iris commented

* * *

-Boutique Couture, 11:36-

* * *

"Now to my favorite shop here in Kalos." Serena said "I usually see a lot of beautiful dresses here, like this one, designed by Valerie, the Gym Leader of Laverre City."

"This looks like a good one." Dawn said as she looks at the outfits

"Yeah, why don't we get one so that we could use it at the contest?" May suggested

"Of course." Dawn replied

"Here's something that may look good on me." Misty said as she tried on one of the outfits displayed

"You look great, Misty." Serena said

"Do I look good on this one?" Iris asked as Axew gave her the nod of his approval

"Iris you look cute in there!" Bonnie said

"Thanks, Bonnie."

"Well, now what?" Max asked, probably bored with what he's seeing

"It's LUNCH TIME!" Cilan probably timed his reply with one of his connoisseur lines

"There's a place where we could eat... and battle." Ash said

"But first, we wait for them to finish." Brock replied

"This is going to take a bit long." Ash said while sweat-dropping.

* * *

-Sushi High Roller, 12:34-

* * *

"As much as how I like the food and the battles here, but the price makes me cringe." Ash said as he takes a look on the menu

"WHAT? 500000 Pokédollars for a main course dish?" Misty can't believe her eyes

"I'll just take the kid's meal if that's how expensive this place is." Iris said

"We're going to be broke before we even finish a meal." Brock said

"Don't look at that, they have other good meals which we could afford." Bonnie said while pointing out on the other pages

"Among all restaurants here in Lumiose, why here?" Serena asked, knowing the last time they tried to eat here

"You almost lost a good amount of money three days ago." Clemont said "Good thing you won the battle."

"Well, that day was so good. At least I became a millionaire for a day." Ash said

"What are you guys talking about?" Dawn asked

"Okay, this restaurant, like most restaurants in Lumiose City, usually conducts battles after the meal of a trainer is served." Ash said "You would pay for the meal either way, but if you win, a good reward comes. It could come as much as 25 big nuggets here, for example, plus the prize money from winning the battle, which would go high as 250000"

"But wait, that means you gain nothing after one round since a big nugget costs 10000 a piece." Max said "Not counting the prize money."

"Well, I guess he still remembers that guy from Icirrus." Cilan said

"That guy usually buys a big nugget for 30000 a piece." Iris added "So that means..."

"You gain 750000 as a return of your reckless investment." May continued "given that you win the battle."

"Although the money I may gain is actually that large, I don't plan on risking a lot just like last time." Ash said as the group turned their heads sideways "You may think that this is not me. I like taking risks, but for some reason, I need to rush, so let's just say that I'll take a _light_ meal."

* * *

"This battle will be a first touch wins battle. Each trainer is only allowed to use one Pokémon. The first Pokémon who will hit his opponent will be declared the winner. All shielded contacts will not be considered as a hit. Use of Protect and Detect is not allowed. Also, the prize for the winner is a dozen of Big Nuggets."

* * *

"So that's what he meant by a light meal." Cilan said

"Knowing Ash, he would go for something unconventional here, but possibly, he might try to be practical for at least once." Brock said

"This will be either be a quick one or a long stalemate." Clemont added

"Go Ash!" Serena cheered to the battlefield along with the rest of the group, now with Delphox beside her

"Pika!" (_Good Luck!_)

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've tried this format." A woman said to her opponent "And to think I'm facing the Conference Champion, but I'm not backing down. Go! Gliscor!"

"A Gliscor, huh? Good choice, Cliantha." Ash replied "Let's finish this quick since we have to be on time for those Lumiose Galettes. Greninja, I choose you!" (_A/N: From what I've searched, Cliantha is one of the possible opponents at the Sushi High Roller._")

* * *

"His opponent has something with average speed, but defensive versus a known hard-hitting speedster." Brock said

"This will be a something spicy." Cilan added "Given with how hot the battle may become with this format, the kick can come in at the moment you won't expect."

* * *

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Greninja, let's begin this with Aerial Ace!" Ash said as the ninja frog immediately rushed with its usual finisher.

"Gliscor, use Sandstorm to disrupt its vision!" Cliantha commanded the ground-type as it stirred up the dust particles, that later ended up as sand, using its wings.

Greninja, for some reason lost its view in the sandstorm and stopped moving for a few seconds "Greninja, just like what we did at Coumarine. Focus on the more important details."

"Gliscor, go underground and use Aerial Ace on Greninja!"

"Greninja, focus."

"Three..."

The ground type started digging underground. The water type now started to meditate in the middle of the sandstorm.

"Two..."

The fang scorpion is now closing in on the ninja frog. The one on top of the ground though, was still not moving. Was he crazy? He's going to lose if he won't act.

"One..."

Gliscor is now breaking through the ground in front of Greninja. The only fault was it broke through _in front_ of its opponent making the move predictable. Upon knowing the time when the fang scorpion will fully materialize in front of Greninja, it started charging a star-shaped figure of water on its hands.

"Greninja, shoot in front of you NOW!"

"Gliscor, go!"

The ground type suddenly appeared from the ground in front of the water type, but to it's surprise, the ninja frog has already prepared for it's arrival and immediately fired a Water Shuriken at it, while Gliscor started to swipe on the ninja frog.

"Nice." Ash whispered to himself with a smirk on his face

"Did he?" Cliantha wondered about the result

The sandstorm subsided, revealing two Pokémon, still standing but remained in their position. It was obvious that both of them were hit due to the marks that appeared on their bodies.

"The battle has ended. Greninja has made the first hit. This means that the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

"That was quick!" Bonnie said

"Seems like Ash wanted to end this early." Dawn commented

"I was expecting something else from him." May added

"Looks like he really was rushing for some reason." Serena said as she pointed out on the clock on her personal guide which said 2:45 PM

"The Famous Lumiose Galettes!" Cilan said "How could we visit Lumiose City without even trying those treats?"

* * *

"Great battle, Cliantha." Ash said before claiming his prize

"It's an honor to battle the Conference Champion, at least in this format." Cliantha replied

"You can keep this" Ash said as he handed her two big nuggets "I still have a lot with me, you might need that soon."

"Thanks a lot, Ash!" She said

"No problem at all." Ash replied before going back to the group's table

* * *

"How was it?" Ash asked the group

"It is kinda good to see you battle in person again." Max replied

"I kinda expected that you do at least some of your contest moves in that battle earlier." Dawn said "But it looked like the pace was too fast for a proper set up."

"Don't worry; you might see something from me soon." Ash said "We could battle some time, like the days before."

"Just remember, your battle with me years ago ended up in a no contest, Ash." Misty teased

"And we know who really won." Ash replied as he became fired up again

"Ash, I thought you plan to bring them to the Galette Shop?" Serena asked while she grabbed his hand in congratulations

"Oh right!" Ash replied "Let's move so that we'll get some freshly-baked galettes."

* * *

-Lumiose Galette Stand, 15:00-

* * *

"What's with the timing?" Iris asked as Ash and Serena we're in a queue for the freshly-baked pastry

"You see, Lumiose Galettes are quite the treat here in Kalos." Clemont explained "It's so popular that a batch is sold out within an hour after they have been brought out of the oven."

"Plus, they only bake four batches every day." Bonnie continued "Every 3 AM, 9 AM, 3 PM, and 9 PM."

"Exactly." Clemont affirmed his younger sibling

"If it's that popular, then it's so good." Cilan continued

"Guys, get it while it's hot!" Ash shouted to the group so that they will be able to taste the pastry

"Oh, this is so good!" May said after she took a bite

"I want to bring some of this home." Misty was like in heaven

"Me too!" Dawn said

"I must learn how to make this myself." Brock added

The Pokémon also ate the treat. Chespin, being the glutton, ate one whole galette in a bite, and burned his tongue from the heat of the pastry. The rest just laughed at his antics. Pikachu broke off a part of his galette and offered it to Buneary, which took it with a blush on her face. The same goes with Greninja and Delphox.

"Guys, before we continue," Ash announced "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Clemont asked

"Serena and I have to leave for Anistar City in two days." Ash replied causing the group to wonder "It's an errand we both have to finish. Plus, at least for a day, we get to spend it alone."

"Are you guys going to have a _date_?" May asked the couple

"It's part of Ash's plan..." Serena replied "But it seems like he's going to do some work. I understand that he wants to finish some stuff immediately, at least, we get to do it together."

"I guess we could stay here in Lumiose for a few days." Brock said "Remember, we're not leaving Kalos without you."

"But won't you get bored with things here?" Ash asked

"You have nothing to worry about. All of us have things planned here." Dawn replied "Me and May will look for some contest attire."

"Cilan and I will do some restaurant scouting." Iris said

"I, Max, and Misty will be doing some volunteer work in the Pokémon Centers here." Brock said

"Plus I could accept some challengers since the gym season starts in two days." Clemont added

"So you don't have to worry about all of us while you're gone." Brock said

"To be honest, we should be worried about you two." Iris said

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" Ash asked

"Ash, I guess it's their way to say that we should _have fun_." Serena said

"So that's settled." Clemont said "Let's go back to the Prism Tower to do some sightseeing by sunset."

And the group took a slow stroll back to the iconic tower that welcomes everyone into the Kalos Region. What does this mean for the group? For sure, they will be fulfilling someone's dream of victory.

* * *

**The ending was kinda unnatural... And that's for this chapter. This thing took about a week to type, including the planning of what was to transpire in this chapter. How the reunion would go like, internal debates on how to pull of some notable stuff, some research on what Lumiose City offers; and that extremely short battle, which I don't know if it's good or what? Now that the rest of the gang is in Kalos, you might ask if how would I pull off a full dialogue with everyone being involved, plus a group of eight... nine people walking on a route together, I had to ponder on this on a while, and have made a comfortable decision on limiting the appearances of the other characters. Anyways, their major role would come in after the date/mega ring activation chapter coming in a few weeks. Speaking of mega evolution, you might also wonder why instead of Ash looking for the peripherals, he just got it as if they fell from the sky, the answer... soon. Now for what's starting to loom in the story, I told earlier that I'll be doing a rehash of the Looker arc in the XY games, so if you guys have played them, good for you, and as for me, I'll cry in a corner wondering if I'll be able to get a 3DS in my life.**

**Now to answer some reviews from the previous two chapters:**

**[reviewer Ch 17] Minios0903: "_And you said that you putted the exams on top priority XD. __Ash you need to be ready more than that because when you married Serena, she will have some shopping addiction with your money XD. __I really want team Flare...and I guess I have said it so many times XD."_**

**[reply] Well, exams, the horror. Speaking of Team Flare, as much as I want them to be involved, but with what is being speculated, the Team Flare Arc in the anime should be around the corner, and with my intention of constantly keeping this story aligned to the events, let's just say I got something else planned.**

**[reviewer Ch 17] xxxSMDxxx: "_Ash was talking to Looker? Dis gon be gud!_"**

**[reply] 3 words; I hope so**

**[reviewer Ch 16] Oni warrior: "_Nice chap, man But miss of a Good Night kiss and Best of luck for exams_"**

**[reply] Looks like your good luck wish came true for two of my subjects, thanks a lot!**

**About the next chapter: Ash and Serena leave for Anistar City. Along the way, they encounter someone... Okay, I don't have any other adjective.**

**So there we go, TheEnigmatic97 here, peace!**


	21. Chapter 19: Within the Alley

**Look who's back. It's been a month and a few weeks since my last word here. In a few days, my classes for the first semester are coming to a close and a month's worth of vacation is coming, but my GRADES, hopefully, will NOT destroy it.  
**

**During the break, I plan on doing a few updates before my classes resume in November, and with stuff to do in school, things may still be slow, so I apologize in advance,**

**About the chapter: The couple leaves for Anistar City, but as they were approaching the train station, they meet someone who may be important.**

**Without further ado**

**'Within the Alley'**

* * *

The young couple woke up early from their sleep since they were to depart from Lumiose City. The rest of the group remain to do their errands they agreed upon two days prior. The only thing they don't know is that the two have a purpose other than spending their time together, they were to do a task from someone else.

"Good morning, Serena." Ash greeted the honey-blonde who was just waking up.

"Good morning, Ash." She replied before pecking the cheek of her boyfriend.

Probably, this is the first time the couple woke up from separate rooms since the space they have in their room in the professor's laboratory was getting crowded due to the presence of the others. They decided that the girls and boys sleep on separate rooms, and that includes Ash and Serena.

Upon seeing the couple's moment in the room, five pairs of eyes stared at their small moment. Ash and Serena immediately pulled away and stared back at the other girls in the room. The others didn't mind and just allowed them to continue their business.

"Today's the day." Serena said excitedly, knowing what was to happen "Finally, we get to spend a few days alone together,"

"I'm also excited, Serena." Ash replied "I got our things ready last night, and we are ready to leave this afternoon."

"Are we going to take the train this time?" Serena asked "The route is kinda lengthy."

"Of course we are." Ash said "I don't want us to get tired. We have lots of things to do in Anistar."

* * *

After the group took their breakfast, the couple left the laboratory to proceed to the Lumiose City Train Station. The group reminded the couple that they should be careful during their small break and to have fun.

Ash and Serena decided to walk to the train station since their train doesn't leave for their first destination in Couriway Town until four in the afternoon.

"So let's recall our plans." Serena said as she put out her personal guide. "We take the train to Couriway Town and stay there for one night before taking the trail to Anistar City tomorrow."

"Sound about right." Ash said "I actually thought that there was a direct trip to Anistar City when I booked the tickets yesterday, but upon recalling, Route 18 is just a short trek, so we could reach Anistar on the same day. Plus if we have trouble, we could just rent a car."

"No, Ash. Let's not rush this time." Serena said "It's kinda rare for us to be alone, so why don't we enjoy out time together?"

"Sounds good to me." Ash replied causing Serena to embrace him

"Thank you."

* * *

"HEY! STOP HURTING HER!"

* * *

"Pika?" (_Huh?_)

"Anything wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked, causing Pikachu to point at a dark alley beside them "Serena..."

"Go, let's help her." Serena immediately replied

* * *

Upon arriving at the end of the alley, two figures appeared before the couple, one was a girl, about a few years younger than Ash and Serena, but is also older than Bonnie, the other figure was a Pokémon familiar to both of them, most probably because of an incident in a mansion a few months back.

"Seems like we're too late." Ash thought to himself

"Are you two okay?" Serena asked the girl

"We're fine, but those people..." The girl replied, still in shock, but surprisingly, kept her footing

"What did they do?" Ash asked

"They t-tried to s-steal Mimi." The girl replied again, this time, trying to keep the tears in her

"Mimi?" Ash wondered, "Oh! Is that Espurr yours?"

"Sorta, but we're friends for the most part." The girl replied as she clutches the psychic-type in her arms

"Well, let me introduce ourselves." Serena said "My name is Serena, and this person beside me is Ash along with his Pikachu."

"My name is Emma." The girl introduced herself "I usually stay within these alleys ever since..."

She then whispered to the two

"We're sorry to hear that." Ash said "By the way, where did those people who threatened you go?"

"They just disappeared like POOF." Emma replied

"Well, I guess those guys heard us coming and they went away immediately." Serena said

"Probably." Ash agreed "Those guys might come back anytime, so you must keep yourself safe."

"But I don't have any place to stay." Emma replied

"_I'll take care of that._"

* * *

"Looker?" Ash immediately recognized the voice "What are you doing here?"

"I just arrived at my office here, and saw you two go here in this alley," Looker explained "I thought there may be trouble, so I went here."

"So you're the 'Looker' Ash was talking about." Serena said

"So, like what I said, why don't you come stay at my office..." Looker said

"Emma." The girl introduced herself

"...Emma, you are safe in there." Looker continued

Emma thought of the offer, and with Mimi being a psychic-type Pokémon, exchanged thoughts with her through telepathy. After a few minutes, Emma faced the three, and said

"I guess there's nothing wrong..."

"Good." Looker interrupted her

"Wait, but my friends would look for me." Emma said

"Don't worry, you could go out when you feel safe, just lock the office since I'm out most of the time." Looker replied

"Why is that?" Emma asked

"I work as a detective, that's why." Looker replied "So, let's go there now?"

"Okay." Emma replied

"You two?" Looker then faced the couple

"We're going to Anistar City." Ash replied

"Okay, you know the plan." Looker said "And I guess Serena knows it too."

"Kinda." Serena replied

"So, we'll see each other in a few days." Looker said "We need to make plans."

"Bye, Looker, Emma, and Mimi." Serena waved at them

"We'll visit you at any time." Ash said to them

"Bye!" Emma waved back

* * *

-Lumiose City Train Station, 15:30-

* * *

"Seems like Looker is a nice guy." Serena said

"He is, but it's kinda weird since I didn't see his 'quirkiness' since he approached me." Ash replied

"It might mean that whatever you two might be going through is serious." Serena said "Remain safe, Ash, please."

"Hey now, am I going to die or something?" Ash jokingly said causing Serena to tighten her grip on Ash's hand "OW! Okay, okay, of course I can't leave all of you this early, especially you two beside me."

"Oh Ash, when are you going to think about yourself for a change?" Serena said

"That, I don't know." Ash replied

"I already knew that when you kept on jumping off high places." Serena said "Tower, Volcano, what else?"

"Looks like the train is approaching." Ash said

When the train stopped, and emptied its passengers, the couple went inside immediately to take a seat near the back.

"Well, it's going to be a long train ride." Serena then said as she placed her head on Ash's shoulder

"I'm surprised that the people didn't mug us with questions." Ash said

"Don't think about work right now, it's time to... relax." Serena said while yawning.

"I guess so." Ash replied before taking a nap, and in three hours, they will be in Couriway Town for their first stop.

* * *

-Undisclosed Location, XX:XX-

* * *

"Sir, we failed to get you a subject for your experiment." One person said

"Two people suddenly arrived when we were about to get her." Another person said

"But we got to place a tracker on her before we left." The first person continued

"Very well, I guess we could make up a plan based on that person's actions in the next few days."

* * *

**And there we go, looks like I've lost my touch. It'll come back soon. So, things are starting to unfold this time around, but then, things remain slow for this time, not for long though.**

**About my future plans: Some minor edits on the previous chapters, probably, and 2-3 chapters before November ends.**

**No preview for the next chapter, but you should have an idea on what will happen in Anistar City.**

**That's it for now, until then.**


	22. Chapter 20 : What Makes You Happy?

**And finally this thing gets updated...  
(October 29, 2015 - Minor fixes)  
**

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. I got some stuff to say: First thing, 21k views is unbelievable, thanks a lot. Second, Out of five subjects I have in the recently ended semester, two subjects have their grades submitted, and good thing, I passed. Three more to go. Lastly, XY&amp;Z HAIPU! I still have to catch up about two more episodes, but at least I have some details going. And we'll see what it happens during that season, and try to align it to this wall of text.**

**Now for this chapter: The first part pretty much is the way I could address some questions from future readers who watched XY&amp;Z before reading this (I may have failed though.), and the next part, the title says it all.**

**So without further ado,**

**'What Makes You Happy?'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

The couple arrived at Anistar City after two days of travel by train and on foot from Lumiose City. The two took their rest at a Pokémon Center located near the town square. They were set to have a good time in the city through the activities Ash had set up for him and Serena.

* * *

-Anistar City Pokémon Center, 05:07-

* * *

Ash woke up quite early from his sleep. Usually, he was the one who'd wake up first whenever he had a training session, a gym battle, or the like, but this time, he has no activity similar to those, other than his time with Serena and his errands, but he did not need to rush. One may wonder on what he was thinking.

"Sleep well, Serena." Ash whispered as he slid a pillow under her arms "Let's go, Pikachu."

"Pika~"

The raven-haired trainer went down to the lobby to ask for a good route for jogging. The reason he wanted to do some exercise is that had to maintain his and his Pokémon's shape.

"Okay, thanks Nurse Joy." Ash thanked the nurse-on-duty.

"Be careful out there, it's still dark out there." Nurse Joy said back

"I will." Ash said before they left the building completely.

* * *

"EVERYONE COME OUT!" Ash shouted as he threw all of his Pokéballs with him and summoned his Pokémon.

"Looks like everyone is in tip-top shape for today huh?" Ash asked and received a nod in reply

"Good, since we're doing 10 laps around the city." Ash announced to his group causing them to sweat drop

Minutes after doing some stretches, the group took off and did a number of laps around the city. Pikachu and Greninja were ahead Ash, Hawlucha was keeping up with the pace while doing some shadow boxing as they go on. Talonflame and Noivern took the skies as they soared and passed through the early morning fog. (_A/N: No Pokémon no. 6, I will not run into speculations, so that there won't be complaints, I will fill this one when there is development._)

"Okay guys, still doing good." Ash felt hyped up for the day. "Today's kinda special for us. First, I get to go out with Serena, then after that, we get to experience something amazing." The Pokémon nodded in reply as they kept the pace.

"Kinda weird though, since it's been months since we get to have the knowledge of Mega Evolution, but we..."

"_Haven't experienced it firsthand._" A familiar voice joined their conversation

"Yeah, that." Ash replied "Oh, wait. Alain? I'd never expect to see you here."

"Pikachu!" (_Alain!_)

"I was following that person who was carrying a key stone around here somewhere." Alain said "And it happened to be you."

"It's been a long time since then, huh?" Ash said as he stopped his tracks in front of a bakery "Where is Mairin?"

"She is on her way back to Lumiose City." Alain replied "I don't know what she's up to currently."

"I see." Ash said "_Some loaves of bread, please and some coffee beans._"

"What brought you here?" Alain asked "Is the conference champion taking a vacation?"

"_Here you go, Ash._" The attendant of the bakery said as he handed to goods to Ash

"_Thank you_" Ash replied "Well, me and Serena will go out together to do some sight seeing today, plus some errand tonight."

"So you mean, you and Serena are..." Alain said

"Exactly." Ash said "It was all over the news."

"I was away from the city for the past few days." Alain continued "Where is she?"

"She's still asleep." Ash replied

"So, what's the story behind that key stone?" Alain asked

"This was just given to me by Gurkinn the night before the finals of the league." Ash replied "I didn't have any mega evolution-capable Pokémon back then, plus I had no mega stone that time, so I wasn't able to use it."

"I see." Alain said

"But I guess, this would be interesting..." Ash said as he brought something from his bag.

"Hmm... I guess I have seen this before." Alain said "When did you get this one?"

"It was just given to me a few days ago." Ash replied "Professor Sycamore did. All we know is that this one is for a Charizard. Weird, since your Charizard has a mega stone that looks way different than this."

"I've heard of certain Pokémon having two mega evolutions," Alain said "and Charizard happens to be one of them. So maybe, what you're holding right now is the other mega stone."

"Only if I had my Charizard with me to see if your theory works." Ash said "Ever since Greninja gained its additional power, I kinda lost my focus on getting a mega stone, but I guess this one reignited it."

"With that rare possibility of having that phenomenon, who wouldn't be shocked?" Alain said

"True." Ash replied "Well, it's kinda late. I need to go back to the Pokémon Center before she wakes up."

"Okay." Alain said "I'll just leave you my contacts in case my help is needed."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"You know, since that eventful past few months, things have happened." Alain replied as he went near Ash's ear "And I've heard that one of the experiments is still being conducted."

"I get it." Ash said "I guess we'll be off now."

* * *

-Anistar City Pokémon Center, 08:32-

* * *

"Ash?" Serena woke up that morning with no one beside her. She seemed shocked due to the fact that they usually woke up together since _that_ day. All she was embracing was a pillow, making her wonder "Where did you go?"

And as if by magic, a note fell down from the window sill above her.

* * *

_Go down after you wake up. Breakfast is ready _\- _Ash_

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Ash said as he placed one more fork on the table. "At least, everything is ready."

The table pretty much contained a simple breakfast meal. Some loaves of bread, hot coffee, a bar of butter, and a jar of strawberry jam. This was one of the purposes he woke up early, other than the morning exercise.

"Pika~pikachu!" (_She's coming!_)

"Good morning, Serena!" Ash greeted as the honey-blonde entered the dining are.

"So you prepared breakfast today, huh?" Serena asked as she pecked on Ash's cheek

"Sorta." Ash replied as he prepared Serena's seat "It just came into my mind whatsoever."

"So that explains the pillow is was hugging earlier." Serena said as Ash sweatdropped

* * *

_Earlier_

* * *

"Pikachu, get the fluffiest pillow from the room service." Ash whispered as he wore his shoes

"Pika." (_Okay_)

After a few minutes, Pikachu arrived with a large, fluffy pillow. As Ash tried to stand up, he noticed that Serena's arms were still latched on him. He struggled to get out of Serena's hold, until one arm came off of him, giving him an opportunity to slide the pillow.

"Sleep well, Serena." Ash whispered as he slid a pillow under her arms "Let's go, Pikachu."

"Pika~"

"I couldn't imagine how _early_ at work I could be when that happens after I win the championship." Ash had a short thought but placed it aside "At least, she is the cause of the sweetest tardiness I may have."

"Pikapikachu..." (_I don't know if she'll like hearing that._)

* * *

"What time did you wake up?" Serena asked the raven-haired trainer

"About five in the morning." Ash replied "Possibly earlier. We just went out to exercise and to buy these stuff."

"You should have woke me up so that I could have joined you." Serena said "But it seems like that you wanted to surprise me, and you did."

"Thanks." Ash replied

"So what's your plan for today?" Serena asked

"Oh, you know, as what I promised you." Ash replied

"Pikachu~" (_I hope that it works_.)

* * *

_A few days ago,_ _Lumiose City_

* * *

"What should I do?" Ash frantically asked the man in front of him "I promised her that we'll go on a date, but I don't know what to do?"

"Ash, calm down for a second." Brock replied "You know, being someone who..."

Ash and Pikachu glared at him given the sentence he started to say

"Okay, okay." Brock sweatdropped "You are _her boyfriend_. I guess you should know what she likes."

"Yeah, I understand." Ash said "But, even if I know what she likes, how should I do this?"

"Let's start with..." Brock said as he brought Ash into the Laboratory Enclosure

* * *

-Anistar City Shopping Center, 10:27-

* * *

"Why don't you find something you'll like?" Ash said to the honey-blonde. He left Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, knowing that there's not much of a concern

"Are you really sure of leaving all of your Pokémon with Nurse Joy?" Serena asked "Who knows, there may be something... odd."

"I already made sure that nothing _odd_ happens." Ash assured her "Plus, Team Rocket returned to Kanto days ago."

"I almost forgot that they existed." Serena said

"And if you really think that there's something not right," Ash said "we could get them at the Pokémon Center."

"Alright." Serena said as she went to the garments section

* * *

"What do you think about this?" Serena asked as she wore a little red dress in front of Ash

"You look... great." Ash was trying to look for words

"Ash, there's no reason to keep the magic word from me." Serena said

"Okay, you look... beautiful." Ash then changed his sentence

"By the way, why don't you pick something up while we're here?" Serena asked

"I got something along the way." Ash replied as he revealed a few pieces of clothing from the paper bag he was holding

* * *

After Ash paid for what Serena picked up from the store, the couple then proceeded to take their lunch at a nearby restaurant. They were served with pizza and pasta, along with some cold drinks.

"You know, Ash." Serena said "Whatever you're doing today for me, I'm satisfied."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ash replied "Especially that I have no idea on what to do today."

"Then where did you get these ideas?" Serena asked

"Let's say that I took some small advice from one of my closest friends." Ash replied as he took a bite on a pizza slice

"I'm pretty sure Brock advised you to do things we like." Serena said

"How did you know?" Ash wondered

"I was just behind you when you asked him." Serena replied "You didn't have to go that far just to make me happy."

"What makes you happy?" Ash asked

"Oh please, the answer is right in front of me." Serena replied as Ash looked behind his back "No, silly. It's you."

"Th-thanks."

"Now, let me ask you." Serena said "What makes _you_ happy?"

"You already know the answer..." Ash said as he took Serena's hand "Other than the goals I have, it's you."

* * *

After taking their lunch, the couple then proceeded to the town square to do some sightseeing. The two exchanged a few words with each other, held hands, buy some snacks, and hug _quite_ often. It was in the afternoon that they went to the Sundial. knowing that the landmark provides quite the scenery at sundown. Before they proceeded, Ash called Professor Oak for something that had to do his errand in this city.

"Professor Sycamore told me that I should do this on a full moon at exactly 8 in the evening." Ash said over the video phone

"Don't worry, he'll be delivered to you in an hour and a half." The professor replied "There's some kind of problem with the network here, so I can't deliver the pokéball to you this instant."

"I understand." Ash said "It's still kinda early here in Kalos, and I still have something to do."

_"Ash!" _Serena's voice could be heard in the background

"Okay, have fun." The professor said as he disconnected from the call

"So how was it?" The honey-blonde asked

"It'll arrive here in an hour and a half." Ash replied "So I guess, we could stay at the sundial until after sunset."

* * *

-Anistar City Sundial, 17:04-

* * *

"So the guide is correct." Serena said "It does give quite a scenery at sundown."

"You said it." Ash said as he was staring at the scratches on some parts of the crystalline structure "I still remember Team Rocket's attempt to get this sundial."

"Anistar City won't be complete without this landmark." Serena added "It is very beautiful."

"You know what's more beautiful?" Ash asked the honey-blonde

"What?" Serena replied

"You."

"Ash, my cheeks have been burning since I don't know when." Serena then laid her head on the trainer's shoulder

"At least you don't need to hide it from me every once in a while." Ash said "Especially that I just knew that you blushed quite often during our travels."

"Yeah, I dropped lots of hints, and it seems like you, seldom to none, know what it means." Serena added

"Sorry."

"You don't need to say that." Serena said as she went closer to the raven-haired trainer "We're here, and that's what matters the most."

"True." Ash replied as he came much closer as the sun starts to disappear from the horizon

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too, Serena."

* * *

**About a few chapters ago, I had pretty much set the story into something I'm not comfortable with... this is the chapter I'm talking about. Around the end of Chapter 9 of this fic, I made a date chapter pretty much inevitable. Okay, you may ask what makes me uncomfortable with it, the reason: I'm one of those members of the so-called SMP, in full, _Samahan ng mga Malalamig and Pasko_, in English, Union of People who have a Cold Christmas, which just means that I haven't been a part of a serious relationship with someone, or attempted to have one. So, what do you expect from me? Of course, I had to make adjustments, I'm not that of a romantic person, so... I hope I still satisfied your needs.  
**

**Now, in case you ask, what's with the phone call? The next chapter should answer that, plus the _date_ is technically not finished yet, so wait for that.**

**And that's it for now, TheEnigmatic97 here, sore made! (_Thanks, Google Translate_)**


	23. Chapter 21: Flame Pokémon

**Finally, another update...**

**Hello again, TheEnigmatic97 here. My classes have started a few days ago, and I still have this chapter pending, so I decided to upload this before I have to go back to serious mode. As of this update, the story has already exceeded 23000 views, thank you very much.  
**

**Now for this chapter: Two stones, and a bond enough to surpass any barrier**

**So without further ado**

**'Flame Pokémon'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

"It's been a long time." Ash said as he held a pokéball close to him. A few minutes ago, the Pokémon transfer from Professor Oak's lab to Anistar City finished. The professor asked the raven-haired trainer if he plans to have the rest of his Pokémon transferred to Lumiose City for the mean time, an offer he immediately accepted.

"Ash, are you done?" Serena asked the trainer who was still staring at the round object encapsulating one of his most reliable Pokémon

"Pikapi?" Pikachu wondered, seemingly asking the same question

"Oh, yeah," Ash snapped out of his thoughts "I'm done here."

"Good, since look at the time." Serena said as she pointed to the Pokémon Center's clock

"Oh no." Ash muttered as he immediately grabbed Serena's hand and immediately rushed to the sundial

* * *

-Anistar City, 7:45-

* * *

"Ash, why are you rushing?" Serena asked as she was still trying to catch up to her boyfriend "It's not even eight in the evening yet."

"I know," Ash replied "I just wanted to set up things right."

"Oh right." Serena recalled Professor Sycamore's instructions

* * *

_A few days ago_

* * *

"Ash, you have to activate the Key Stone at exactly 8 in the evening during a full moon right in front of the sundial." The professor instructed

"What's the reason for that?" Ash asked as he stared at the two stones on his hands

"As you can see, it looks like when someone activates his Key Stone at that exact situation," He replied as he was looking at an ancient inscription

"The mega evolution becomes stronger?" Serena continued

"Exactly, plus the effects become permanent." The professor added on "No one knows the exact reason why, and also, it only works on the Pokémon's very first mega evolution."

"I see." Ash said "By the way, do you have any idea already with what Greninja has?"

"It's still the same things I know, it's extremely rare, and that's pretty much it." The professor replied "It's so rare, that I don't have any data about it."

"Okay, we'll follow your instructions when we get there at Anistar." Ash said

"Serena." The professor called

"Yes?" Serena asked

"Remind him in case he forgets."

* * *

"It seems like the only thing you reminded me of was the date." Ash said as they arrived at the Sundial

For some reason, it was glowing much brighter than what was usually seen in photos. The hue it gave off sort of distorts the color of what the people see with their eyes. The two were alone at the park during that time, as the people would usually avoid the sundial due to this state. Scientists may have proven that this distortion was nothing of major concern, but people might have made some superstition, hence avoiding it.

"Is it just me, or everything is magenta around here?" Serena wondered

"It's not only you." Ash said as he noticed the key stone starts to glow brighter by the minute. "Looks like it's time."

"Pikapikachu." (_Here it is._) Pikachu handed a pokéball to his trainer

Ash then held the Pokéball and threw it upwards to the sky. At the apex of its flight, the capsule opened up and released a beam of light that materialized into a draconic lizard with a flame lighting up its tail. It gave out a loud roar that was heard throughout the vicinity. Upon finishing its dramatic entrance, the yellow rodent immediately jumped into its arms, possibly welcoming him back to the group. When he saw his raven-haired trainer...

"ASH!" Serena cried

"It's okay, Serena." Ash said, obviously cringing from the burns "Glad to have you back, buddy."

"He just burned your face and you still call him..." Serena was then immediately silenced by Ash

"Remember that I told you one time that my Pokémon gives me a rather _warm_ welcome." Ash said

"Pikapi..." (_Pun intended_)

"Grauu..."

"Oh, please." Serena said "You should be _pun_ished."

"Enough with the puns." Ash ended the small exchange "Let's get things over with before we run out of time." Ash then had Serena in front of the Flame Pokémon and introduced her to the Pokémon, which went smoothly as the two immediately became friends.

"Now, that's done." Ash then mounted a steel necklace on Charizard, with the Mega Stone embedded on it

"Grauu?" (_What's this_?)

"Oh, you'll see." Ash replied as he brought out his mega ring "Trust me."

"Lemme hold Pikachu for you." Serena offered to Pikachu's delight

"Seems like you two like each other's company too, huh?" Ash said as he prepared for mega evolving his Charizard

When the clock struck eight, the two stones started glowing along with the sundial

"Let our bond surpass any barrier." Ash said as he moved his fingers to his key stone "Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

Bright light was seen throughout the park, brighter than the usual glow that occurs whenever mega evolution is activated. From a distance, people could see the sundial glowing brighter than usual, and a beam of light going to the sky. People started taking pictures of this rare scenario, and from one building in the city, a woman was watching the scene and whispered to her two Meowstic "He did it."

When the light subsided, a larger, fiercer, Charizard materialized in front of the two trainers, with an additional horn on its head, and a larger set of wings, something quite far from the form they were more familiar with. Now a louder roar came from the Pokémon after the transformation and the wind suddenly became stronger. The magenta hue from the sundial suddenly disappeared as everything was back to normal, maybe except for the temperature which was continuing to rise.

"Mega... Charizard." The couple said in awe of the Pokémon in front of them

"Pika..." (_Wow_)

Ash then approached the Charizard slowly than usual, knowing what happened to Korrina and her Lucario months ago. When he got near Charizard, he was suddenly grabbed and placed on his back and started to fly.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" Ash shouted causing the Pokémon to slowly rest in altitude before sending a flamethrower piercing the clouds

"Are you happy?" The raven-haired trainer then asked the Pokémon and received a nod as an answer "You know Charizard, I have a plan."

_DING_

"It's from Looker." Ash read the message "Oh, no."

* * *

Meanwhile, four thousand feet below Ash's location, Pikachu and Serena were still looking towards the sky, wondering where the two have gone off. Pikachu, being more familiar with the relationship between Ash and Charizard, was not worried at all.

"Pikapi?" (_Serena?_) Pikachu pointed to the sky

"Wha...ooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The two were suddenly picked up by Charizard and were brought to the altitude they came from

"Ash, what are you doing?" Serena, obviously shocked by the sudden turn of events, asked

"Shush... Just enjoy the view." Ash replied as he made Charizard slow down.

As Serena calmed down, she scooted over to get nearer Ash, who was guiding his newly mega evolved Pokémon in its flight.

"I get it now." Serena said as she enjoyed the wind blowing on her hair "Thank you."

"Whenever I have things to think about, I usually go up here with this guy." Ash said

"What are you thinking about?" Serena asked

"Stuff you might not want to hear now." Ash replied

"Can you talk about it?"

"As much as I want to tell you immediately, but tonight is our night." Ash said to the honey-blonde "I wouldn't want anything worry you right now, I want you to enjoy our time together before we go back to Lumiose City."

"Ash..." Serena said as she tightened her embrace and rested her head on the raven-haired trainer as Charizard flew in cruise control (_A/N: for cool_)

Ash then read the same message from earlier

* * *

_There have been numerous reports of Pokémon being stolen from their trainers around Lumiose City since Emma, you remember her right, Got a job to help me fund this office. When I saw the paper she was reading a few days ago, I had a bad feeling about it. Could I ask you to come back immediately here to investigate? I may have a hunch on what's behind this.  
_

_-Looker_

* * *

-Undisclosed Location, Lumiose City, 21:02-

* * *

"I hope this message comes to him" A man located at his office said as he looks at a girl sleeping at a corner

"Please be wrong." He said as he was holding the piece of paper he was talking about

* * *

**This one's kinda shorter than the previous ones. I had not much stuff running through my mind when I was writing this. I thought of merging this one with the previous, but the theme does not fit it. So, Charizard's back here. What will the others think about his return, and what would his role be? Would Greninja be Oak'd? (This is NOT going to happen here, for comedic purposes only) and What's with that paper? That's saved for the future.  
**

**That's all for now, I guess. Until the next update.  
**


	24. Chapter 22 : Investigations and Theories

**(A few weeks have past since the last update)**

* * *

Ash had been watching over an alley for the past three hours. He was sleepy, but he had to keep his senses awake, or else, he might miss the thing that has been troubling them for the past few days.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, 23:56-

* * *

The couple had arrived at Lumiose City from their break in Anistar City. They did their usual daily routines with the others, Ash's friends doing errands at their respective areas, among others. The couple were lying down at the same bed as Ash's Pokédex gave out an alarm.

"Looks like it's time to go out again." Ash sighed as he saw the notification "It's been three nights already, and there's still no clue whatsoever."

He scrolled through the news section, there had been nothing but news regarding the recent incidents of Pokémon being stolen. He had been going out to look for evidences to look for the perpetrator, as being asked by Looker.

* * *

"So I'll have you work on night shift, if that's okay with you." Looker said to him

"As if I had another choice." Ash replied "Anyways, I guess I could use the training I had with my Pokémon."

"Sounds good." Looker said

* * *

"I'm not really regretting my decision to take night shift, but..." Ash thought as he climbed to the roof of a building near this assignment

"The news articles say that the nabbing occurs at daytime." He then jumped to another roof

"I'd never thought that I'll be using my experience training Greninja here."

* * *

-Lumiose City, 02:43-

* * *

Hours had past, it had been quiet, very quiet. Sometimes, you would think that with the silence present, you could hear a needle falling to the ground.

"Seriously, I need some action here." Ash was now becoming impatient

A rustling sound was then heard from the dumpsters

"Who's there?" Ash said, Pokéball in hand

Another rustling sound was heard, and it was getting louder by the second

Ash was now preparing to release whatever was inside the spherical capsule in his hands, until the figure that he was waiting for revealed himself. Ash smiled

"Oh, just a Trubbish." He said, and with a blink of an eye, the Pokémon disappeared

"Where did you go?" Ash was now getting a sense of suspicion, especially after seeing a larger figure suddenly appearing about a few meters in front of him

Ash started following the figure, which was moving quite fast. He was sure that he was following a humanoid figure, only thing was... It was very fast.

He continued the chase only to see the same Trubbish from earlier resting at another dumpster, this time, located at an alley near Lysandre Cafe.

"Isn't this?" Ash thought "Maybe just a coincidence."

Ash then started walking back to his post, nearing the end of another night of duty.

* * *

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, 10:03-

* * *

"Good morning guys." Ash greeted the group gathered inside the dining hall

"Good morning Ash." Bonnie greeted back

"Why so late again, Ash?" Dawn asked "Any problems lately?"

"Must have overslept." Ash replied with the most natural way as possible

Among the group, only Ash, Serena, and their Pokémon know the situation Ash was in. It already came into the mind of Ash that they might have been aware of the recent incidents, hence he had to inform them any time soon.

_Another incident of Pokémon theft has been recorded earlier this morning. The reports say that a trainer who happened to walk into an alley had an encounter with a mysterious figure... a black suit with a helmet with those orange visuals. The trainer, who does not want his name to be revealed, said that everything happened quite fast, and he was just left there, without a single pokéball with him..._

"Ash... I guess." Serena whispered

"Guys, I have to say something." Ash said "You heard the report, right?"

"Yeah." Misty replied "We all did."

"Well, the true reason why I usually wake up late is not oversleeping. It had to do something with this incident..."

Everyone gasped at Ash's words, and started to bombard him with questions

"Don't say, you're the mysterious thief the news said?" This was the question that summarized the whole... noise... if you put it that way.

"Wait, wait! Let me finish." Ash pleaded

"I was investigating the whole situation." He continued "Someone asked me if it was possible for me to look out at night to see if there is some suspicious activity going on in relation to that." He then pointed out to the television... to the surprise of everyone.

"LOOKER?"

* * *

"So you mean that you have been contacted by Looker for all this time?" Iris questioned the raven haired trainer "and you didn't tell us."

"It's not that I didn't want to tell all of you, Looker told m to keep this a secret." Ash replied "He said that I should only tell you when the time is right."

"Understood." Cilan said "But if you wanted to conduct an investigation, you should have asked for our service."

"Well, now that you know..." Ash said "I guess we should do this together then."

"Sounds good." Serena then took Ash's hand "But who will tell Looker?"

"No need to do so."

* * *

"I was supposed to tell you guys about my plans on catching the thief, but it seems like you guys figured it out immediately." Looker said as he sat down with the rest of Ash's group "So, let'_"_s get these things started."

"About a few days ago, I received a blow on the stomach from this machine I encountered, it hurts so much that I had to be carried back to my office and get treated. I had a good hunch that there was something behind that structure, and it only took me a few seconds to actually comprehend the situation." Looker explained "A few days came afterwards, I saw a piece of paper dangling on the desk of one of my assistants, well actually, the girl I took custody of a few weeks ago. I read the paper and saw a job offer that gives quite an amount. Then it came into my mind that it may be possible that she may have taken the job in gratitude to what I've done for her. You may think that there's nothing wrong about it, but here's the fishy part: I explored all of the newspapers that were published for the past 2 weeks, or ever since she was with me, to see if the job offer was found at any ad, but to my surprise, there was none. What worries me the most is that it may be possible that if she took the offer, it may be a trap or something."

"This does not sound good." May said, to the agreement of the others

"But what does this have to do with my investigation?" Ash asked

"Actually, I took you as an investigator since you pretty much have the skill to do so, plus you know who I'm talking about."

"Don't say." Serena uttered in shock

"So you mean that... Emma has to do something to this?" Ash asked "Just like you asked back then?"

"Wait, wait." Clemont interrupted "Who is this Emma you're talking about?"

"Well, back then, when we were going to Anistar, we met this girl with an Espurr inside a dark alley near the train station." Ash replied "I won't go much into detail as Looker told me not to tell about that incident."

"So, do you have a way to prove your point?" Cilan asked

"Actually, I'm hoping that I'm wrong." Looker replied "She is very innocent and kind for her to even consider doing this. My plan is to use her Espurr whenever we find the chance to encounter that machine up close. Espurr is pretty much scared of adults as I observed there in the office, and the only thing that calms her down is the presence of Emma herself."

"What do you think is behind all of this?" Brock asked the detective

"Classified stuff." Looker said "All I can tell you is that its an offshoot of a larger group, and they made this machine to be very powerful, with weapons and super strength and speed, and the scariest part, a human controls it from the inside."

"But then, how do we even catch that machine, with those stuff you described?" Dawn asked

"Even if he's not aware, Ash helped me finish the whole outline of the city through his investigations." Looker said "Finding her will be much easier, having surveyed all alleys within."

"So yeah, that's that?" Ash asked

"Pretty much." Looker said "Just let me remind you that you have to inform us a few days before making a move to look for that machine."

"We will." Ash replied

"_Now that things got settled, it's time to get ready for some action._" Looker then held at a poké ball "_I dunno why the Nurse Joy from Unova gave me you, but it seems like we can help them this time._"

* * *

"Your duty is done for today." A man in a red suit said to a girl "You did a great job today."

"Thank you, sir!" She replied

"Well, here's your salary." The man handed out to the girl "_I should get this thing running soon, my budget is running out._"

* * *

**It's been a long time... Well, not much to say this time, other than the future plans. The current arc will be running for about another 5~7 chapters, then a few fillers before proceeding to the Elite Four Arc. I hope to finish the current arc before the end of January 2016, unless stuff would happen. Though, the numbers are still temporary due to the fact that there might be holes coming out of nowhere and there's a need to patch it up. **

**So after this one, what will happen? Well... I don't know actually. I might not dish out anything else anymore after this due to college stuff taking over my activities, plus osu! (if you're familiar with it) is taking up the rest of my time. Though, after the final "main" chapter, I will not mark this as complete as I may add some stuff... which I won't disclose.**

**As of this chapter, I am 5 (or 6) episodes behind the anime, but spoilers are a welcome development for me. (Just PM me)**

**So that's it, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
